Rosario Vampire: Concerto of Shadows
by Ghost43843
Summary: Tsukune Aono has attended Yokai Academy with some trepidation. After all, he is a mere human in a school surrounded by powerful monsters. His friends have been there to protect him and keep him safe, but he feels bad. He wants more then anything to protect those he loves. What happens when that kind of power is granted by fate to him? I have it rated as T mostly for language.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Greetings, all! This is my first project with Rosario + Vampire, and I figured I would see how this goes as to if I continue it. My other major fanfic project is my Ah! My Goddess: The Lacrimosa of Destiny, which for those that are following it, I am still working on. ;) I love a good anime, and just like the other ones I really enjoy, Rosario + Vampire did a good job of going for the jugular with me. So, without further fanfare, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to the universe they come from. I only own my original character that I am throwing into this._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Prologue

Hill overlooking Castle Burnhart, Monster World

Lightning flashed through the clouds above while thunder rolled across the great valleys below. Upon a hillside that overlooked an ancient grand castle, stood a man and a woman. Both had deep silver-colored hair that billowed loosely in the breeze. Their blood-red eyes gazed down at the castle. They held hands while it slowly collapsed in upon itself. The ground beneath the pair shook violently from the destruction of the old castle, so they floated about a foot above the earth. As the old castle gave one last sigh before it completely fell into wreckage, the silver-haired man sighed lightly as he looked up toward the dark clouds. The silver-haired woman lightly squeezed his hand, and smiled.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?"

The silver-haired man returned the hand squeeze, and he smiled back at her just as the weak light of the late day glinted off his fangs. "Yeah, Moka, I am fine. It has just been a really long day though."

Moka Akashiya smirked. "It may have been a long day, but just look at the benefits you have acquired from it!"

Tsukune chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's true." He popped his neck lightly as he examined the wreckage of Castle Burnhart below. "So now that I have acquired these new powers and abilities just what am I supposed to do with them?"

"That, Tsukune Aono, is as the humans say, is the $64,000 dollar question."

The newly christened Lord and Lady of the Night Ravens turned and bowed once toward the newcomer. The silver-haired gentleman bowed once in response, and smiled warmly at the pair. "I knew the two of you had the power within you to stop his madness." He gazed toward the wreckage of the castle. "I knew William for many centuries. Up until a few decades ago, I considered him a good friend." The old Lord of the Night Ravens shook his head. "I do not know what could have corrupted him to the point of no redemption. However, his destruction at your hand, Tsukune, was definitely fate speaking again. Oh, and speaking of fate…"

He now stood before Moka and Tsukune, and glanced down at their held hands. "I see that you finally decided, my friends." He grinned and winked at them. "All I can say is that it is about time!"

Lord Rylan Asaka shook his head. "Of course, you realize, Tsukune, that you have now made your choice with your life partner, right?"

The newly christened Night Raven Lord nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. Truth be told, the decision was made for me a long time ago. I just wasn't listening too well to the hints of the heart." He smiled again and lightly squeezed Moka's hand. "I hadn't realized when it happened, but I have loved her for quite a while."

Lord Asaka nodded, then held up a finger. "What about the others that have loved and cared for you, Lord Tsukune Akashiya? What are you going to tell them?"

Tsukune smiled sadly. "I will just have to tell them-"He blinked, and cocked his head at Lord Asaka. "Um, my last name isn't Akashiya, Lord Asaka. That is Moka's last name!"

Lord Rylan grinned evilly as he glanced at Moka. "Ah, so Lady Akashiya hasn't explained the rules of how it works in the vampire world, has she, hmmm?"

Moka blushed slightly as she looked away. Tsukune blinked in confusion as he turned toward Moka. "Moka, what is he talking about?"

Lord Rylan laughed. "Ah, Tsukune, it is indeed going to be fun to see how you adapt to your new world my friend. In the vampire world, when you select your partner, the male takes the female's last name. It is an ancient tradition held by us for countless centuries."

Tsukune's red eyes blinked a tattoo. "So, you mean that from this point forward-"He began. His jaw dropped as Lord Rylan nodded and winked at him. "Yup, congratulations, Lord Tsukune Akashiya."

Tsukune scratched the back of his head. "Oh, my. Um, is there anything else that needs to be mentioned to me, too?"

Moka blushed an even deeper shade of red, nearly matching her eyes. "Um, yes, Tsukune, there is." She looked worriedly into Tsukune's questioning eyes. "We are supposed to, um, consummate our union."

Lord Asaka and Moka watched as Tsukune blinked in surprise. Then he suddenly had an explosive nosebleed and fell over. Moka and Lord Asaka glanced at each other before the old Raven Lord scratched the back of his head. "Wow. That…was not what I expected." He looked down at the unconscious Tsukune. "He definitely hasn't changed. Phenomenal power, and yet the same old Tsukune." Lord Rylan looked away for a second and coughed. "I think you are truly going to have your work cut out for you, Moka."

Moka sighed as she gently lifted Tsukune off the ground. "What should we do now, Lord Asaka? Should we head back to Yokai Academy?"

Lord Asaka chewed his lip in thought as a smile formed. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Both of you need to continue your education. Besides," He rocked on his heels. "I rather like being head of security for Yokai Academy." He grinned again. "Of course, Lady Asaka wouldn't forgive me if I left the school. She rather enjoys shaping young minds."

Moka held Tsukune to her, and lightly kissed his forehead. She noticed the old Raven Lord watched her intently. "What?" She demanded with an eyebrow raised.

He shook his head. "Nothing, my dear. I am just fascinated by how you act now since the fusion of your two selves. Truly, you are now the best of both parts of Moka Akashiya."

Moka blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Um, thanks. Well, shouldn't we head back?"

Lord Asaka nodded. "Yes, it is indeed time. A good opportunity to put some of those new powers of yours to good use." He grinned as he stood next to Moka. "Here we go!" He said and raised his arms over his head. The trio then vanished from the hillside in a brilliant flash of raven feathers, and the sound of wings flapping.


	2. Chapter 1-It's a Long Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that belong in that quirky, yet lovable universe. The only one I would claim is my own original characters I created for this story. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 1-Such a Long Story

Yokai Academy

Tsukune moaned lightly as he finally woke. When his red eyes opened, he realized that he was in the nurse's office. He felt really fuzzy, almost as if he was inside a bottle of soda pop. He knew that he was incredibly powerful, yet, it was if something bottled him up. Tsukune turned his head, and saw that Moka sat in a chair next to his bed. His brows furrowed in puzzlement at her appearance. It was if she was a perfect blend of both of the Moka's looks. She had the red eyes of when she was her 'inner' self, but she had the pink hair of the first Moka.

"Moka?" He said quietly.

She stood, and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss upon his lips. Her brow quirked and she smirked. "Yes, Tsukune?"

"You look…different."

"Well, I should." She lightly flicked his forehead. "You sleepyhead. We are now fused, remember? This is what I look like with my power limiter on now."

Tsukune glanced at her rosary, and was surprised to see an emblem of a raven within the red jewel. She shook her head. "It is taking a bit of getting used to, but you are in the same boat." He gave her a puzzled look before she pointed toward his left wrist. His eyes followed her finger, and was stunned at the object he had wrapped around his wrist.

He had a thick, silver-colored bracelet with his own rosary that dangled from it. Tsukune held it out to about a foot from his face. Inside the red jewel, there too was an emblem of a raven nestled inside. He gave her a puzzled look. She smiled and nodded toward the door. His head turned toward his other visitor.

Lord Asaka grinned at the confused vampire. "You are a Raven Lord now, Tsukune. Your powers have to be contained, just like Moka's and mine." He gestured toward his own right wrist. Sure enough, the familiar rosary dangled off the thick gold-colored bracelet he wore. He winked at Tsukune. "You weren't awake to give me your preference over what you wanted to have as your limiter. So, I went ahead and inquired from your wonderful partner on what your probable preference would be."

Moka blushed a bit when Tsukune gazed at her. "Oh, Moka…"

"Tsukune…" She started.

"Um, guys? I think you will have plenty of time to do your whole 'soul-gazing' thing that you do." Lord Rylan mumbled as his right eyebrow twitched. They looked at him as he scratched the back of his head. "There are several young ladies that are waiting rather impatiently to see the two of you. Should I let them in?"

"Don't you mean, 'Should I ask my better half if it is okay to let in the impatient ladies outside' to come in?" An almost musical female voice asked pleasantly.

Tsukune and Moka giggled when they saw Lord Asaka's eyes widen and blush in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, yes dear, sorry about that, dear. That is indeed what I meant!"

A shorter, red-haired woman stood up from her desk. She adjusted her glasses as she walked over to her charges. "Hello again, Mister and Miss Akashiya. I see that you both made it back here in one piece."

Tsukune grinned. "Hi, Mrs. Asaka! How are you today?"

She smiled brightly at Tsukune and Moka before she smacked Lord Rylan on the back of his head. "Honestly, Rylan! I leave you alone for just a moment, and you forget all about me!"

"That isn't possible," the Raven Lord mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I get so many wonderful reminders from you."

Sakura Asaka stood behind her partner. She leaned down and gently whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I will make it up to you…"

The normally unflappable Raven Lord blushed as red as his eyes. He tried to say something, but kept choking over his words. Sakura grinned broadly and beamed at her partner's obvious distress. "Almost a thousand years, and I still have it!"

"We…will talk about this later." Lord Asaka finally spluttered out. "Are you both ready to receive your visitors?"

Tsukune and Moka looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, guess we had better get this over with…"

XXX

_A curtain descended from above, which blocks the view of the nurse's office. An attractive, black-haired witch stepped out from behind it. She curtsies._ "Hello, my name is Ruby Tojo. You are probably wondering how things made it to this point." _She closes her eyes, and places her hands upon her cheeks._ "It is such a long story. I believe it started something like this…"

XXX

Yokai Academy, 6 months earlier.

"He's mine I tell you, MINE!" Kurumu Kurono practically screamed at the top of her lungs. She tugged on the arm that belonged to the object of her affection. "Tsukune is my boyfriend, and the rest of you skanks can just take a hike!"

Mizore Shirayuki tugged on the other arm that belonged to the beleaguered Tsukune. "No, he isn't yours!" the snow woman started as her cold induced lollipop drifted to the other side of her mouth. "He is mine! On our next trip to my hometown, I will make him mine!"

Tsukune's eyebrow twitched. "Um, girls? This really isn't a good-"

"Shut up, Tsukune! We will settle this without your help!" Both girls ground out. Tsukune sighed in exasperation while a small body thumped into his back. Smaller arms wrapped around his middle. "No, he is my Tsukune!" the owner cried happily. "There is nothing you can say that will top me!"

Tsukune Aono sighed lightly again with frustration. It was the exact same thing every morning. Here it was, a brand new school year, and already he was literally getting pulled in three directions. If only there was something that could be done about this-

"Ladies, I think you are about to rip the poor boy apart. I would really rather you didn't, since it would mean quite a bit of paperwork for me."

Everyone turned toward the voice. A tall, raven-haired gentleman stood lazily propped against a tree. Moka Akashiya stood a few steps behind him. He stepped forward, and their eyes were drawn to a familiar looking rosary that dangled from a gold-colored bracelet. "This is my first year as head of security for Yokai Academy. I would really hate to spend my first week cleaning up a mess." He stopped before them, and eyed them nonchalantly. "Miss Akashiya told me that there could be a problem if I didn't hurry. It looks like she was quite correct."

Moka felt three pairs of eyes like laser beams. She looked down as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just didn't want to see Tsukune hurt! That's all!"

Tsukune felt a surge of relief as the three girls finally let him go. He now glanced up at the new person. "Thank you, um, what is your name?"

The new gentleman smiled, his fangs flashed in the light. "My name is Rylan Asaka, pleased to meet you all." He gestured toward the school. "I was hired this summer for the newly created security office for this school." He cocked his head as his eyes one-by-one went over the students and cataloged them. "I take it by the amount of fuss, that you must be the 'infamous' Tsukune Aono." He nodded once toward the three girls. "And of course, they must be Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Your reputations definitely are well earned and not exaggerated."

Tsukune glanced nervously at Rylan. "Um, Sensei Asaka? I hate to ask, but are you another…another vampire?"

Rylan's head tilted backwards as he laughed. "Spot on, Mr. Aono! You got it in one!" He grinned again at Tsukune. "You also are the human that was allowed entrance to Yokai Academy."

Tsukune and the rest of the group dropped their collective jaws in amazement. "How…how did you know?" Tsukune spluttered out.

Rylan shook his head and waved his hand nonchalantly. "I wouldn't be good at security if I didn't pay attention to the details. Besides," He came another step forward, and looked into his eyes. "I can smell the power and makeup of your blood, Tsukune Aono. I can also tell that you are no longer completely human, either."

Everyone's eyes widened as he turned toward Moka. "You must have needed to give some of your blood to him. I can definitely tell there is power there." He jerked his thumb back toward the school. "Well, I had better get back to the school since this situation should be resolved." He grinned at them and nodded. "If any of you need anything, my office is located next to the Nurse's office. Oh, swing by it sometime and say hello to the new nurse. She is quite a knockout!"

Moka and their group watched in surprise as Rylan headed back toward the school. She stood next to Tsukune, and gently held his hand. "I'm sorry, Tsukune, I didn't want anything to happen to you!"

Tsukune gave her a supportive smile. "That is okay, Moka. Things were getting slightly out of hand, so it was good you were watching out for me."

"Getting out of hand?! Who was getting out of hand?" Kurumu glared sharply at Tsukune and Moka. They both scratched the back of their heads. Mizore glared at Kurumu. "They meant you, mobile melons!"

Kurumu turned her wrath upon Mizore. "Me? Out of hand? Obviously they were referring to you, snow skank!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a very long day…

XXX

Security Office

Rylan Asaka reclined back in his chair. He had been here officially not even a week yet, and already the 'mess' started with the poor Aono kid. He shook his head and grinned. He supposed it couldn't be helped, as he had proven himself a foundation of strength and dedication to those close to him. From everything that was relayed to him from the headmaster, the boy even faced off against his protégé, Issa Shuzen. He never would have believed the boy capable of going toe-to-toe with a Dark Lord and survived. Of course, he allowed the boy to live, but it was still an impressive feat. _Wonder if he is getting soft in his old age. After all, Tsukune managed to grab the rosary from him._

Someone knocked on his office door, and Rylan quickly moved his student files and personal letter from Issa off his desk. He glanced up toward the door while he shut the drawer. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal non-other than Tsukune Aono. Rylan grinned at the boy. "Yes, Tsukune, come on in." He stood up and gestured toward the empty chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat." Tsukune shut the door, and sat in the empty chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Aono?"

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "Um, Sensei Asaka? Can I ask you a question?" He felt his nervousness fade some as the Yokai security man grinned at him. "No problem, Mr. Aono. Please though, call me Rylan."

Tsukune smiled faintly. "Ok, Rylan. Other than the obvious, how much about me and friends do you know?"

"Wow, shooting right from the hip already, eh?" Rylan leaned back in his chair again. He grimaced in distaste as it squeaked in displeasure. "Well, if you want to know, Tsukune, I know it all. I know about Ms. Akashiya using her blood to save you from those idiots two years ago. I know that you fought a Dark Lord to get a rosary to have a version of Moka back. You might say I probably know more about you then you do about yourself."

Tsukune blinked in surprise. "You…you know all that?"

Rylan's eyes flashed with mirth. "Of course I do, Mr. Aono! As I said, I am security here at Yokai Academy. It is my business to know everything."

Tsukune looked uncomfortable for a moment. "The fact that I was originally human, doesn't bother you in the slightest?" He was relieved when Mr. Asaka shook his head. "I know that they try to teach coexistence with humans here, but some…well, some took it more to heart than others."

"Well, Mr. Aono, some of us took it to heart a very long time ago." He turned his chair so that his back was to Tsukune, and faced the window. "I have lived in the human world for a very long time, Tsukune. I have watched civilizations rise and fall in what seemed the blink of an eye." He chuckled lightly. "I know that life can be hard and difficult for humans, and their history is replete with much pain and suffering."

He swung his chair around and faced Tsukune again. "However, monster history at times is no different, Mr. Aono. It doesn't matter if you are human or a monster. All that matters are if you are good or bad. The value of an individual life is very precious. The rest of the matter is best left to the annals of history."

"Just how old are you, Rylan?"

Rylan laughed as he stood. "Sorry, Tsukune. I am afraid that I treat that information on a need-to-know basis. One day, perhaps, I may tell you. However, it will not be today." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "My apologies, Mr. Aono, but I have an appointment with the absolute knockout they hired to be the new school nurse."

Tsukune stood, and shook Rylan's hand. "I thank you for allowing me the time to talk with you, sensei. If I may, who is the new nurse?"

Rylan grinned, his fangs prominent. "Why, her name is Sakura Asaka, Tsukune. I recommend you go visit her sometime and introduce yourself."

Tsukune smiled, then blinked. "Wait. Asaka? Does that mean-?"

Rylan laughed again. "Yup, Mr. Aono. She is whom I proudly call my 'other half', as you humans like to say."


	3. Chapter 2-Whispers in the Shadows

_Author's Note: I would like to humbly extend a thank-you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and given me reviews for my R+V fanfic. I enjoy telling a good story, and there are times that working in a framework already established is lots of fun. This is one of my favorite universes to write in, and I hope that my love for the source material comes through. I have to admit that I like all of the ladies in Tsukune's life, but Moka always had a special spot. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are native to the R+V universe, only my own created ones for this fanfic. *g*_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 2-Whispers in the Shadows

Yokai Academy, 6 months before

"So, Tsukune, I heard you went and spoke at length to the new security guy. What do you think of him? He seems a bit, well, odd."

Tsukune smiled as he looked at Kurumu. "He really is a nice guy, Kurumu. It is rather scary though. He knows all about who I really am, and about everything that has happened to us here at the school since I got here."

Moka smiled. "Well, he was hired onto Yokai Academy for the new security office. Maybe it is really just as simple as he said, that it is his job to know everything that happens here at the school."

Mizore shook her head. "Me, I find it scary that he knows so much about us. I mean there are times that it is best to have some privacy!"

Kurumu snorted and rolled her eyes. "So says the icy stalker skank!"

Mizore's eyes flashed. "What's your point, Kurumu?" Her ice fingers grew into the large claws. "Are you wanting a rematch from earlier?"

Tsukune jumped over and stood between the two girls. "Come on, Mizore, Kurumu, not right now. We have to get to class!"

Mizore's ice claws vanished as quickly as they appeared. She gave a small smile to Tsukune. "Cool. Don't we have a new class that they started this year?"

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, it is a new botany class. Sounds exciting!"

Tsukune shook his head. "I can't keep a plant alive to save my life. We have an expression in the human world called having a 'green thumb'. I swear, mine must be black since it seems every plant I touch dies." He said sadly.

Moka smiled and took his arm. "We are all in this together, Tsukune. We will help you if we can, I promise."

He turned and gazed into Moka's eyes. "Oh, Moka…"

"Oh, Tsukune…" She breathed quietly.

"Gag!" Kurumu cried and yanked hard on Tsukune's arm. "Come on! We are going to be late to class if you two keep this up!"

"Kurumu!" Tsukune whined. "We still have fifteen minutes!"

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and if I don't stop this right now we will still be here twenty minutes from now! Come on! Move your ass, Tsukune!"

XXX

Tsukune and the rest of his friends filed into the large classroom. Written on the board was their classroom number, and the title of 'Botany for Beginners'. Tsukune couldn't help but notice the neatness of the handwriting upon the board. It was almost like one of the classical styles written by one of the old scribes. He smiled as he headed toward a vacant seat in the corner.

Moka and the others already sat and waited patiently in their seats. They arranged it so Tsukune had no choice but to sit right in the middle of the group. He gulped and sighed quietly as he scratched the back of his head. There were times it felt like he was in the middle of a very volatile mix ready to explode. He hoped that it wouldn't happen in here, though. The property damage would likely be rather excessive…

The last of their classmates finally filed into the room and took the last of the empty seats. As the bell rang, a short, red-haired woman entered the room and slid the door shut. She walked over toward the blackboard as she adjusted her glasses. Tsukune noticed that her eyes flashed a red tint. He suspected that she was at the very least, a very powerful monster. When she smiled at the class, her small fangs glinted in the light. Yup, she was bound to be a vampire, too. He glanced over at Moka, whom smiled warmly at him. Vampires must be quite the growing trend at Yokai Academy these days…

"Ohayou, students! Welcome to Botany for Beginners. I am your teacher, Mrs. Sakura Asaka. We will be going over the fundamentals of the class, and I will share with you what I expect you to learn by the end of this class."

Tsukune blinked in surprise. Asaka? He raised his hand. "Sensei Asaka, are you in any way related to the new guy that works in the security office? He has the same last name as you, ma'am!"

Sakura Asaka grinned broadly at Tsukune. "Why, yes, he and I are married." Realization showed in her red eyes. "Ah! You must be Tsukune Aono! Tales of your exploits have reached even my ears." She looked him up and down critically. "I thought you would be taller, though. I do hope that botany doesn't prove to be too boring for one of your caliber, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune blushed. His brows furrowed and he cocked his head. "So, you not only teach the botany class, you are the school nurse, too?"

Mrs. Asaka grinned brightly. "Why, yes indeed Mr. Aono! You might say that I am really diversified!" She took off her glasses and her red eyes gazed at Tsukune. "Of course, there are other reasons as to why I am here, but that is a topic best covered later." She placed her glasses back on and smiled again. "Ok, class, for today's lesson you will need to gather your stuff together. We are heading to the new greenhouse that was built this summer. If you will follow me out, we can begin."

XXX

"Wow! That was an interesting class today!" Yukari gushed. "I can't believe all the different types of plants that were already growing in there! They have been really busy while we were gone on summer break!"

Tsukune smiled and nodded his head. He was only half listening to her though, as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. It was very strange to him that both of the Asakas were vampires, and were here at the school at the same time. He still didn't know much about the monster world, but vampires didn't seem to be common creatures. While both of them seemed rather benign with how they interacted with the students, they seemed keenly interested in what he and his friends were doing. Was it possible that they are here to cause them problems? No, he didn't think so, not after Mr. Asaka went out of his way to be so kind to him.

"Earth to Tsukune! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Tsukune shook his head and smiled apologetically toward Kurumu. "My apologies, Kurumu. I kind of spaced out there for a minute. You were saying?"

Kurumu looked at him worriedly as she frowned. "Are you okay, Tsukune? You have been out of it since botany class. Is something wrong?"

Tsukune glanced at Kurumu, and bit his lip. He looked around at the others and sighed. "Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I am disturbed by the Asakas being here. It just seems odd to me that they are here now at the same time."

Mizore and Kurumu blinked and looked at each other. "Why do you say that, Tsukune?" Mizore asked. She shrugged nonchalantly. "They seemed alright to me."

Tsukune frowned as he looked at Moka. "I know that I do not know much still about the monster world, but aren't seeing a lot of vampires at once rather rare?"

Moka nodded as her eyebrow rose in question. "Yes, we are rarer than most of the other monster archetypes. What is your concern, dearest Tsukune?"

He blushed slightly as he shook his head. "I don't know. This feeling isn't something I can put my finger on. I just know somehow that they are here for more then what they appear to be. I get the sense from both of them that they are extremely powerful monsters. Likely beyond even the S-class that you are, Moka."

Moka blinked in surprise before she smiled at Tsukune. "Perhaps you are starting to tap into your abilities that were granted to you from my blood, Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, maybe." He turned and saw that they had walked to the part of the school where the security office was located. He looked into the window and saw that both Mr. and Mrs. Asaka were in the office, apparently deep in conversation. He sat in his usual chair which faced Tsukune, and Mrs. Asaka stood next to him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the botany teacher/nurse gesture toward them a time or two.

XXX

"I'm telling you, Rylan, I am certain that he is up to something devious! Ever since that Aono kid stood up to Dark Lord Shuzen, William has kept extra tabs on him! He was enraged to find that a 'mere human' had the balls to stand up to a master vampire! I wouldn't be surprised if he sends some of his 'Shadow Mists' to assassinate him!"

Rylan turned his chair slightly toward his mate. "My Immortal Beloved, you know that William gave the Council his word that he disbanded his intelligence network and shadow mist agents several decades ago! I haven't seen anything suspicious, and he always kept his word!"

Sakura Asaka gave Rylan a pitying look. "You always were too forgiving of him, Rylan. Ever since the murder of his beloved daughter in the human world, he has not been the same! Her death drove both him and Lady Mizuki insane with grief!"

Rylan shook his head. "Her death was hard on everyone, Beloved, and you know that if our own precious daughter had died the same way, it would have shaken us to the core, too! However," He cupped his chin as he glanced down. "Lady Bathory's death at human hands couldn't be avoided! She brought it upon herself by slaughtering all those innocents!"

Sakura chewed her lip as her brows furrowed. "Did we do the right thing, Rylan? By not telling the Aono boy any of the truth, I mean? Do you think it would freak him out to learn that his great, great-grandmother still lives? That there is actually a trickle of vampire blood that already flowed within his veins before Moka Akashiya injected more?" She removed her glasses and set them upon the desktop. "I am really worried, Rylan. You know that even in the human world, what you don't know can sometimes kill you. Don't you think it would be better to just tell him that we are here under a request from the Council for his protection?"

Rylan shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Beloved, I don't want to worry the poor boy." He gestured toward a file on the desktop. "You have read all the shit that the poor lad has gone through in his time here at this school."

He leaned back in his chair, which creaked and moaned in protest. He caught the sight of Tsukune and his friends as they watched both he and his wife. He smiled jauntily and waved once at the group. "He has enough to worry about right now, Beloved. Moka and them have guarded him and protected him well enough up to now. Once his powers have developed more, we can take him into our confidence and teach him how to use those new powers."

Sakura followed Rylan's gaze out the window. She saw that Tsukune and his group were just outside the window. She smiled and waved happily at them as she leaned toward her mate. "You know the Night Raven Council will not like how loosely you follow the rules. Tread carefully with this, Rylan. You don't want them to censure you again."

Rylan glanced up at his mate before he shook his head. "Fuck 'em." He stood, and turned his chair around as he pushed it back into the desk. "We helped form the damn council over a millennium ago. I think that in all the years of service with them, I have earned more than a few favors. Most of our fellow Councilors still owe me. That even includes William, Beloved."

Sakura shook her head as she reached for her glasses. "You must indeed be irritated today, my Dearest. I rarely hear you speak so crassly." She perched her glasses daintily upon her nose. "William has most of the Council's ear, Rylan. His paranoid ravings against humans has only increased over the last couple of centuries. You may not have attended council sessions much recently, dearest Rylan, but I have." She adjusted her glasses and gave Rylan a piercing gaze. "You must wrangle the Council back under control, or there will be hell to pay. You earned the title Lord Dracula of the Night Raven Council. I believe it is time to exercise the powers that go with it!"

Rylan grimaced in displeasure. "I haven't felt the need to exercise that title in a long time, Beloved. Do you really think now is the time to do so? Would the Council even listen if I were to invoke the ancient title?"

Sakura sighed loudly as she headed toward the door. "Rylan, you better find out soon. You are far too trusting of your fellow vampires. I feel that unless you take steps to contain William and his ravings, Lord Burnhart will cause nothing but trouble for Tsukune and those allied to his cause!"

XXX

Tsukune waved back at Rylan, and saw that the security guy smiled at him. Whatever they were discussing was definitely rather heated. He saw that their botany teacher/nurse took off her glasses during their talk, and Rylan massaged the bridge of his nose in probable frustration. Tsukune felt that whatever it was that they talked about that had Mrs. Asaka so animated couldn't be good news. He nearly jumped when he felt a soft hand lightly grab his.

"Hey, are you okay?" A worried voice asked quietly.

Tsukune turned and looked into Moka's concerned soft green eyes. He smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having some morbid thoughts I guess. There are things that seem to happen here all the time that I just don't know how to react to."

Moka lightly squeezed his hand. "You will do just fine, Tsukune. I have faith in you!"

Tsukune turned to Moka and took both of her hands. He gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Oh, Moka…"

Moka blushed. "Oh, Tsukune…"

"Oh, Moka…"

"Oh, Tsukune…"

"Okay!" Kurumu cried loudly in frustration as she jumped onto Tsukune from behind. "Enough of this mushy stuff! Come on! Let's go do something fun!" She grabbed Tsukune's arm and tugged. "We don't have any club meetings or classes, so let's go see if we can find something to get into!"

Moka blushed as Tsukune was drug away by Kurumu. She sighed quietly in frustration. _Why is it that every time we get close, something always tugs us apart! Honestly!_ Moka followed the group, since there wasn't much else that she really could do anyways. She silently prayed to whatever was listening that she could spend more time with Tsukune, preferably without any interruptions.

As Tsukune and the others passed by some trees, Moka froze for just a moment. There was something in the air that felt…odd. She glanced around, but didn't see anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Moka shrugged indifferently and followed the group.

Above the top branches of the trees, a pair of vague wispy shapes stood watch over the group. The first one turned to the second one. "That was a close one. That vampire is indeed very powerful. She will bear further observation."

The second form nodded. "Yes. We can rejoice that the human is indeed back again at the school. The master will be most pleased with us that we found him so quickly. Should we make any moves toward him or one of his guardians?"

The first shape hissed with impatience. "No, not unless the master commands us to do it. We are here at Yokai Academy only to observe and report. We do not interact without the master's explicit permission."

The second shape nodded. "By your, command."


	4. Chapter 3-Shadow War (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form Rosario + Vampire, or any of its characters. All that I can lay a claim on is just my characters that I created specifically for this fanfic. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 3-Shadow War (part 1)

Yokai Academy, five months before.

"Wow, what an exciting class today!" Exclaimed Yukari with a great big grin. "I never would have expected that they would have kept such large, carnivorous plants in the greenhouse!"

Tsukune smiled at Yukari's child-like wonder. There were times that he honestly had to remind himself that she was still truly just a kid. Despite her intelligence and high academic standing here at Yokai Academy, there were times it was easy to forget. He shook his head and patted her back with enthusiasm. "It was pretty special, wasn't it? I thought it was pretty funny how Sensei Asaka tickled it under the mouth pod and it laughed."

Yukari beamed with happiness toward Tsukune. She always loved it when Tsukune gave her a compliment, or even liked something that she did too. She skipped on ahead of their group as she headed out of the forest and toward Yokai Academy. He figured that her destination was the cafeteria. Tsukune watched her for a bit before he smiled and turned to Moka. "You know, there are times when it really feels like I have a younger sister now." He shook his head in amazement. "I think Kyoko liked her, too."

Moka smiled warmly. "You always have a rather innocent way of looking at people, Tsukune. You always find what the best qualities in people are. It is one of your many endearing qualities that I love about you."

Tsukune blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "You really think so, Moka? I guess I never really thought about it. I guess I just want to see everyone get along."

Moka lightly squeezed his hand with gentle affection. "Don't ever lose that quality, Tsukune. It is a rare one to find just with monsters, much less with humans."

Tsukune opened his mouth to respond, then snapped his mouth shut. He grabbed Moka's hand, and stopped abruptly in his tracks. Unfortunately, Kurumu hadn't paid as close attention to where Tsukune was going, since she glared at the back of Moka's head for holding Tsukune's hand. So, she slammed right into Tsukune's back. Luckily for them both, her large breasts cushioned her impact.

"Tsukune, what the hell-"She began greatly annoyed. Her eyes widened in shock as he clamped his other hand over her mouth. He then pulled away and gestured up toward the tree line ahead of them.

Moka felt her heart beat faster with her sudden spike in fear. Tsukune acted strangely, and when he shushed Kurumu and pointed toward the tree tops, she now understood what caused him to be so protective.

A pair of shadowy forms stood silently and watched them from above. They were like nothing any of them saw before now. Tsukune shivered and felt his palms sweat. He swore he now saw Death's messengers personally, and they had come to collect what was due. Without his eyes leaving the shadowy forms, he felt rather then saw both Kurumu and Mizore as they gave up their full human façade. Obviously, they were as nervous about the situation as he was.

Tsukune stepped forward. "Who are you? What do you want?" He asked loudly, and hoped he sounded braver then he felt. The shapes didn't respond in any way, they still just stood there and watched. He gulped in his nervousness. There was definitely something really wrong about those creatures. He glanced at Kurumu. "I hate to ask, Kurumu, but…"

Kurumu smiled thinly. "Not a problem, Tsukune. Get ready to back me up, snow skank."

Mizore smirked as she readied her ice claws. "Sure thing, mobile melons."

Kurumu spread her demonic wings, and with several flaps she was airborne. Her claws where extended, and she glanced down briefly at Tsukune. With a small nod, she headed toward the tree top where the pair of shadows stood vigil. Thy still hadn't so much as budged when she took off. The fact that they still just stood there rather annoyed her. It was with no small amount of pride that most beings at least responded in some way to her monster form. Instead, they still stood like wispy shadows. She swallowed in anticipation, and steadied herself as she flew toward the shadows.

XXX

Rylan Asaka sat in his chair in the security office. Paperwork could be such a bitch at times, and that was truly the one downfall to this job. It was funny, really. That was one of the greatest benefits in his eyes of being on the Council, was that they had a hell of a secretary. She had spent several centuries as the curator of their scrolls and other mounds of documents generated over the centuries. He sighed loudly at the empty room. He really could use her expertise right about now. _Here I am, one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and I can't keep my damn folders or desk organized!_

Rylan's head jerked up in stunned surprise. Somewhere nearby, something very powerful had powered itself up. Not one, but two now. His eyes narrowed as he tuned everything else out and focused on the source of the powers. Yes, it was indeed relatively close by. It felt to be just beyond the borders of the school itself. Perhaps out in the forest. It wasn't uncommon for some of the more belligerent monsters to go have fun and transform outside of school grounds. This felt different though, almost…more desperate. He focused harder, his brows furrowed in his effort. He recoiled as his eyes widened in recognition.

Oni Sentinels! What in the name of hell were they doing here anywhere near Yokai Academy? Quickly, he grabbed Tsukune's file from the disorganized stack and breezed through it to his schedule. His eyes widened again. _Holy Shit! Tsukune and his friends have class out in the greenhouse! They must be here for him!_

Quickly, he pulled the main drawer open and threw all the files into it. Filing things correctly could wait, especially when there was bound to be lives at stake. He slammed the drawer shut and ran toward his door. He threw it open, and was through it as the door slammed shut behind him. While he ran, he glanced quickly at his watch. _This is going to cut it too close! Hang on kids! I will be there soon!_

XXX

Yukari was a tad annoyed. She knew that she had skipped on ahead of the others, but did they have to be so slow? She was really hungry now, and wanted so badly to eat with her Tsukune. _Come on guys! Shake a leg, will ya!_ She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yukari!"

The witch turned quickly and saw that Sensei Rylan Asaka ran toward her, his eyes flashed with what seemed to be desperation. "Where are the others? Are they just behind you?"

Yukari grabbed a rock from off the ground and tossed it toward the path. "They were behind me, somewhere. I ended up skipping up here too quickly. Now I have to wait-"

"So they are indeed out there?" He asked her urgently.

Yukari stepped back in surprise. He seemed rather abrupt. "Um, yeah. They were right behind me…"

He exhaled in exasperation. "We don't have time for this, I need you to come with me, Yukari!"

She squeaked in surprise as she was scooped up into his arms. She looked up into his face in shock. "Sensei-"She started.

Rylan's face was both grim and impatient. "There isn't any time, Yukari! You will need to hang on tight, I don't have time for finesse or caution."

The witch's mouth dropped in shock as the security man grabbed the rosary on his bracelet and tugged it off. He leaped into the air, and her eyes widened like saucers as he transformed into his true form with her held protectively in his arms.

XXX

Kurumu flew past the shadowy shapes a couple of times. She flew closer with each pass, but they still didn't even so much as twitched. Her patience finally bested, she decided to try something bolder this latest time. The succubus flew straight at them, as she intended to peel off at the last moment. She never got the chance. Kurumu was within just a few yards of them, when her whole world went sharply into reverse. With a gasp of pain, she was hurled backwards through several trees until she crashed hard into the ground.

Tsukune and Moka watched Kurumu closely as she did her fly-bys. Both times, it was met with indifference by their observers. So, as a typical display of impatience on Kurumu's part she decided to fly straight on toward them. Both of them were thunderstruck when suddenly their airborne friend was sent into reverse and collided with bone-jarring force upon the ground. They were worried that she wasn't showing signs of any movement. To their left, Mizore jumped into action.

"Hey, Assholes! Why don't you chill out and dance a little with me!" She yelled at the shadowy shapes and ran toward them. Quickly, she hurled several spears of ice toward the inert shapes. She watched in annoyance as her ice spikes seemed to shatter against some kind of field. The snow woman shifted her cold lollipop to the other side of her mouth. She sneered at the shapes. "So, that's how you want to play it? Fine!" She turned toward Tsukune and Moka. "Get her out of here!"

Tsukune and Moka nodded as they ran toward Kurumu. She was out cold, and she had a pool of blood beneath her. He looked at Moka worriedly. "Do you think she will be okay? That is a lot of blood!"

Moka chewed her lip in worry. Kurumu lay on her stomach, so that must mean she had injuries on her front. Her back was a mess, with several deep cuts and abrasions. Her right wing looked to have taken the brunt of her crashes through the trees. It appeared broken and useless. She looked up at Tsukune. "We have to turn her over to see what else is wrong."

Worry was clearly in Tsukune's eyes as he gently pulled her onto her left side, and slide her head onto his lap. He exhaled loudly in relief when he saw the source of the blood had been the cuts on her face and lip. She had a bloody nose, but not severe. He and Moka quickly stopped her bleeding. Much to their joint relief, Kurumu blearily opened her eyes. "Whoa, great party, Tsukune." She slurred. "I think someone needs to crank down the base."

A cry of pain from Mizore caused Tsukune and Moka's heads to snap up. They were shocked to see that one of the shadowy shapes had left the tree and now stood level with them. What could only be described as a spike made entirely of inky darkness, now jutted out of Mizore's shoulder. She bled profusely from the wound, shock evident upon her face. She backed up toward Tsukune and Moka. With her good arm, she hurled a wave of ice toward the creature again. To her chagrin, it was harmlessly deflected into a tree. The creature hurled without effort another spike aimed toward her.

The force of the impact from the second darkness spike spun her uncontrollably into a tree. Mizore sagged down the tree, her blood rapidly cooled upon the bark. Her eyes were glazed, and she fought to maintain consciousness. Her cold lollipop was damaged, and she felt herself get warmer. She tried to move, but it hurt too much. She watched as Tsukune yelled something to her. Mizore saw that his lips moved, but she heard nothing. She smiled faintly as she knew no more.

XXX

"Mizore! Mizore do you hear me?" Tsukune yelled with all his might. He knew that his voice sounded frightened, but he didn't care. One of his friends was badly hurt, and at the very least had passed out. At least, he hoped all she did was pass out. He would never forgive himself if she died. He gritted his teeth and shook his tightly clenched fist at the shadowy form. "What the hell do you want? Why do you hurt my friends?"

As he expected, it never replied. However, it turned toward Mizore now. Without a second thought, he gently laid Kurumu onto her side and jumped up toward the shadowy shape. Moka shouted something to him, but he never heard her. He was so focused on the shadowy shape, and the fact that it looked to be about to finish the job it started with Mizore. Tsukune was not about to let that thing kill Mizore, not if he could help it!

"Hey! You keep away from Mizore!"

The shadowy form turned and faced him. If it had been human, he would have sworn it cocked its 'head' as though in shock. It brought up its arms, and what felt like the force a brick wall sent him backwards. He was surprised when Moka caught him, and quickly spun him around. She smiled grimly as she took his hand, and used him to remove her rosary. A beam of purple light shot up toward the heavens, and the sky turned blood red.

_When the rosary seal over her breast is removed;_

_Moka's innocent self, vanishes, and her inner vampire, awakens!_

Moka's hair turned silver as her eyes changed to red. She smiled at Tsukune briefly before she moved him aside. She glared at the shadowy shapes as a sneer appeared upon her lips. "I don't know what the hell you are, but it is time for you to know your place!"

"Incoming!"

Moka's head snapped up toward the source of the voice, and was surprised. Several golden wash tubs appeared and stacked up in the space between the shadowy shapes and Moka's friends. What now flew in the air actually shocked her to where she couldn't speak.

A man with silver hair and red eyes hovered over the battleground. Great, colossal, big, black-feathered wings flapped regularly to keep both himself and Yukari aloft above their heads. He glared at the shadowy shapes with unmistakable anger and contempt. While Yukari bore a look of determination and concentration upon her face. With a small cry, she swung her wand again toward the closest shadow shape below her. She watched in surprise and a little satisfaction as it actually leaped back to avoid the hit, and looked up toward them.

"You!" It hissed loudly. "You are the one that hinders the Master's plan! You will not stop us! You are nothing to his power!"

Quickly, the flying vampire swooped down and landed just a few feet from Moka and Tsukune. He set Yukari down gently, his eyes never left where the shadowy figures were. Now that he was closer, Tsukune recognized him! His eyes widened in shock. "Sensei Asaka! What? How?"

His hand shot out, and he gently pushed Moka forward. "Go! Retrieve Mizore, Moka! I will keep these things busy." He turned to Tsukune. "Once Moka has retrieved Mizore, I want all of you to head back to the greenhouse. Sakura should still be there. Tell her that Oni Sentinels are attacking. She will know what to do!"

Tsukune stared at the almost angelic-looking vampire stupidly. "You want me to do what again?" He gasped as the normally friendly security man grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him forward.

"I don't have time to repeat myself, Tsukune! Get the hell out of here, get to the fucking greenhouse, and tell Sakura that you were under attack by Oni Sentinels!" He thundered out as he leaped up into the air again.

Tsukune still stared stupidly after Rylan took off. Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he realized it was Moka. She had the wounded Mizore draped over one shoulder, and Kurumu over the other. Yukari was right at her heels. "Come on Tsukune! We have to leave, NOW!"

The ground shook violently underneath Tsukune as he and the others ran as best they could toward the greenhouse. He looked back and if he had more time to do more than glance, would have been greatly impressed.

Rylan Asaka was now in his true monster form, which was one of the most powerful beings in creation. He cut loose with no holding back now, since Tsukune and his friends were clear. He cast several thunder spells, followed by couple of containment spells as he attempted to nullify their existence.

Tsukune turned back toward the front, his lungs burned with his efforts. He wasn't surprised that it hadn't fazed Moka any. After all, she was a vampire, and a powerful one at that. He heard Yukari though as she gasped and hissed behind him. He debated for a moment if he should pick her up, when the greenhouse finally came into view. Their teacher, Sakura Asaka, had just locked the door and turned to leave. She blinked in surprise as they ran toward her.

"Tsukune? Moka?" She started. Her eyes widened further at the sight of Mizore and Kurumu on Moka's shoulder. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sensei Rylan said to tell you that he fights against something called Oni Sentinels, and he needs your help!" Moka bit out quickly.


	5. Chapter 4-Shadows Rising

_Author's Note: Greetings! Your friendly writer here! I figured I would point out a certain 'quirk' that I have. I have been a BIG Legacy of Kain fan ever since the first game came out back in 1996. I loved the idea of vampires being guardians, so mine are patterned like them. I fashioned the appearance of Rylan and Sakura's most powerful forms on a slightly altered appearance of Janus Audron. If you haven't heard of the series, go play them or at least read about them. You will not be disappointed. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the wonderfully quirky characters that are native to that universe. I only own the ones I created for this fanfic._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 4-Shadows Rising

Yokai Academy Forest, Five Months Before

Sakura Asaka's face went white as her red eyes widened. "Oni Sentinels? Are you sure, Moka?" Sakura asked quietly.

Moka nodded and pointed toward the greenhouse. "Mizore and Kurumu were torn up pretty bad in the battle with them. We need to get them inside somewhere safe."

Without another word, Sakura nodded and unlocked the greenhouse. Once the door opened, she gestured them inside. Moka ran in first while she heaved the unconscious Mizore and semi-conscious Kurumu into the protective building. Once Tsukune and Yukari were inside, Sakura tarried at the entrance. She removed her glasses and glanced toward the path that Tsukune's group came from. She looked back at her students and chewed her lip. Rylan needed her help, but she didn't want to leave her students behind. The sound of several high-powered thunder spells from the forest decided things for her.

"Hey, Tsukune!"

Tsukune looked up from checking Kurumu's injuries and saw Sakura's glasses as they flew toward him. Without any hesitation, he reached up and caught them out of the air. He frowned in puzzlement at the shorter woman. "Sensei Asaka? Why?"

The vampire smirked as her red eyes flashed. "Keep my glasses safe, would you? Trying to get a replacement pair right now would be a real bitch." What little mirth she mustered dissipated when she glanced again at her wounded students. "Tsukune, Moka, keep them safe. Yukari? Keep an eye on the door, as I am going to lock it." She gestured toward some runes at the doorframe. "This should keep anything out of here long enough for Rylan and I to get back to you. No matter what, do not open this door to anyone! Rylan and I have both have a key to this greenhouse, so we will unlock it ourselves."

Sakura grimaced as she glanced toward the forest again. "If we are able to, that is."

Tsukune looked worriedly at the vampire. "Sensei Asaka? Are those creatures really that dangerous?" Sakura gave them one last glance, and nodded her head once before she was out the door in a flare of her cape. They heard the tumblers of the lock click into place, and they were alone again with their thoughts and fears.

Tsukune looked at Moka and chewed his lip with worry. He glanced at the unconscious duo of Mizore and Kurumu upon the floor. Moka moved to Mizore, and examined her wounds quickly. The two dark spikes that impaled her earlier had dissipated. She now leaked some blood from her wounds, but it wasn't as bad as it had appeared earlier. Whatever composed those spike weapons must have had some coagulate powers, since the bleeding had slowed greatly.

Moka looked up at Tsukune. "We need to get them cleaned up as much as we can." Her red vampire eyes glanced around the greenhouse, and she noticed a first aid kit propped against the wall. The vampire nodded toward it. "Grab me the kit from over there, would you please, Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded mutely and took the kit from the wall. He brought it to Moka and handed it to her. She took it gently from him, and in the process her hand touched his for briefest of moments. He blushed lightly as she looked up at him and actually smiled. "Thank you, Tsukune." She said quietly. He nodded and smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, and he was surprised to find her finger upon his lips. "Not now, Tsukune." She said. "We can talk later, I promise."

XXX

The worst thing about Oni Sentinels, was that they were the very definition of patience. They would remain immobile for centuries if their master bade them to do so. The pair that waited just beyond the greenhouse lands had been in place now for several weeks. They learned the standard practices and the schedule of the council vampire that was in charge of it. They watched with no emotion as their primary target and three others made their way there.

When the council vampire left the greenhouse, the first one turned toward the second. "Go. Alert the master that the primary target is now separated from his primary guardians." It hissed lightly. The second one nodded and vanished. The only remaining Oni Sentinel now waited for the final orders from the master. All it could do now was simply wait for the order to kill, which it relished greatly.

XXX

Rylan Asaka by his very nature, feared nothing natural. In his thousands of years of life, he could only count on the fingers of one hand of anything that truly frightened him. Unfortunately, these Oni Sentinels were not natural. They did not count on his list of things that he feared naturally. These abominations were about as unnatural as they could get. Whatever was behind these creatures was at least as powerful as him, if not more. That is what truly brought fear to his heart. Very few creatures of this earth could match him in raw power.

Rylan hovered in mid-air. His chest heaved with his massive exertions of power. Even now, after hitting the pair of Sentinels with several thunder spells, they still couldn't be contained. Even now, they regrouped yet again and prepared to probe his defenses regular as clockwork. It angered him how the game now changed from offense to defense. He quickly wiped some sweat from his brow while his eyes remained on the Sentinels. They quickly split, and he prepared to move.

"Fidem Habe Amare! Your backup has arrived!"

Rylan grinned as he heard the familiar roll of Sakura's musical Latin punch through the air. He glanced and saw that his familiar silver-haired partner entered into his airspace. She hovered just a few feet away from him, her red eyes bored into the Oni Sentinels before her. "Well, Dearest, I see that you have been quite busy." She grinned. "Getting old, my Dearest? I figured you would have dispatched them so easily by now."

Rylan shrugged. "Meh, wanted to wait and have you show me how it's done."

Sakura Asaka gave a predatory grin. "With the greatest pleasure, Dearest."

XXX

Castle Burnhart, Monster World

William Burnhart sat unmoving upon his throne of skulls and bones. The cold, elegant Raven Lord waited for his steward's report on the spies' activities at the Yokai Academy. As was always his style, those red eyes of his stared at nothing, and yet at everything at the same time. His gold and red plate armor shone brightly in the torchlight. His custom of decorating the largest spikes on his armor with the skulls of his enemies was absent, however. He hadn't had any enemies that deserved that honor in some time. He wanted nothing more than to decorate one of them with that upstart Tsukune Aono's skull. He would wear that proudly.

A shadow off to his left detached itself from the wall. It stood next to the throne, and bowed. "Master, one of my spies, returns." The airy voice said quietly.

William sat forward on his throne. "Very Well. Come!" He thundered.

One of his many Oni Sentinels drifted silently into his throne room. It stopped several feet away from Lord Burnhart, and imitated a bow. "Master, I have information from Yokai Academy about your specified target."

"Speak!"

"We have engaged the primary target, as per your command. Several of his friends engaged us directly, though they were not a threat in the slightest."

"Who are these traitorous friends of his that you speak of?"

"A snow woman named Mizore, and a succubus named Kurumu. Both of which are already out of action. They posed no threat. However, there has been a serious complication to your plans though, master."

William Burnhart stood up from his throne and his red eyes gazed unblinking at the Sentinel. "What kind of complication?"

"Two of the lead councilors from the Night Raven Council are also at Yokai Academy. They too have taken it upon themselves to protect your primary target. Also, Dark Lord Shuzen's daughter, Moka has inclinations toward the boy."

William recoiled as though struck. "You mean that she has debased herself by associating with that…that human?"

"Yes, master. We have heard rumors that there is some kind of connection between the two. If what they say is true, she shared her blood with him to save his life."

Lord Burnhart staggered back onto his throne. The look of utter disgust and horror upon his face. "A pure-blooded vampire shared her blood with that trash? Why would she debase herself to save someone so unworthy? Didn't Lord Shuzen teach her how unworthy humans are? They are worth nothing more than our food!"

The Sentinel hovered silently. "Whether the human is worthy of it or not, master, it was done. We have them holed up in a building on the edge of the Yokai Academy grounds. Two others have Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura engaged and out of the way."

"So, they have cast their lot with the human refuse, eh?" The Raven Lord grumbled. "Yes, that makes sense. He would protect the very thing that I hate the most. He failed to protect my daughter, then he sides with the enemy that brought about her death. I will teach him the error of his ways." He grinned evilly.

The Sentinel cocked its 'head'. "What are your instructions, master?"

William's face went as stone. "Keep Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura occupied. I do not want them harmed, yet." He popped his knuckles in thought. "I do not wish to anger Lord Shuzen, so do not kill Moka. If she is injured though, so be it." His red eyes flashed as he stared at the Sentinel. "The others, however, I do not care. Dispose of them however you see fit. I want you to bring me Tsukune Aono, though. I will take the pleasure of killing him myself."

The Sentinel bowed. "Of course, master."

XXX

"Wow. Did you ever get the feeling that someone just doesn't like us, Dearest one?" Sakura Asaka asked her mate while she dodged another dark spike attack. "How in the name of hell does someone have enough strength to muster this many of them?"

Rylan weaved toward the ground as he dodged another attack. "I sure as hell don't know, Beloved." He released a vortex of powerful wind magic to mask themselves from the Sentinel attacks. "What are the conditions of the kids?"

Sakura grimaced. "It's bad, Rylan. Kurumu looked like she went head-to-head with a Golem, but she will recover. I am worried about Mizore. She took two of those dark spikes. She was pretty torn up."

Rylan nodded. "Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari are okay still?"

She gestured back toward the greenhouse. "Yeah, for now." Sakura frowned as she flew backwards away from one of the Sentinel attacks. "Rylan, something is very wrong, here."

Rylan flew higher to dodge another attack. "Yeah, no shit, Beloved. These things are a damn nuisance! Whomever the son-of-a-bitch is that keeps sending these things, I plan on ripping his head of slowly and painfully!"

Sakura cast a barrier spell before herself and Rylan. Several of the dark spikes embedded themselves into the barrier. She looked pointedly toward him. "That's just it, Rylan! We have fought with these things before! Do you remember them going this easy on us last time?"

Rylan chewed his lip in thought. "Yeah, come to think of it, they almost seem to be playing with us." He cocked his head as he gazed at Sakura. "They are not so intelligent as to do delaying tactics, are they? What would be the point?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "The students! What happens if Tsukune is the true target? We are out here just wasting our time and energy!"

Rylan growled in frustration. "Shit! That makes total sense! Keep us busy so that they can attack the kids with impunity! Damn, we need to get back there right away!"

XXX

Tsukune stood by one of the greenhouse windows. It was still a pretty pleasant day outside. He heard several birds as they chirped their melodious songs. He even saw a small squirrel as it played in the branches of a tree nearby. Tsukune wasn't fooled, though. Something dark and very evil set its sights upon his friends and himself. He wasn't fooled for a second into thinking it was safe to leave the confines of the greenhouse. He sighed. He was worried for Kurumu and Mizore. They were both hurt in defense of himself, and it angered him that he could do nothing.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" Moka quietly asked.

Tsukune turned and gazed into Moka's red vampire eyes. "No, Moka. I am not okay." He balled his fists in anger. "I am tired of my friends always being hurt in my defense! I should be the one protecting all of you girls! I have to find a way to become stronger! I can't stand seeing everyone hurt-"

Moka placed a finger upon his lips to silence Tsukune. She gave him a small smile at his surprised look. "Tsukune, why do you think all of us time and time again rise to your defense? You are our friend! You are special to every one of us!"

"That's right, Tsukune!" Yukari spoke up. "Through your actions and kind words you have instilled a bond with every one of us! We all love you, Tsukune! So we want to protect you in any way we can!"

Tsukune's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "Why, though? Why do you all love me so much? I am just a weak human who can't even protect his friends from harm!"

Moka growled lightly and grabbed the front of Tsukune's shirt. She pulled him toward her, and they were inches from each other. Tsukune gasped loudly as Moka held him close to her. She leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of his nose. "Just accept it, Tsukune. We aren't leaving you."

Tsukune was positively stunned. Moka just kissed him! Granted, it was just a peck on his nose, but she really kissed him! Moka smirked as she released him. Tsukune still saw stars as he stumbled back toward the window. Yukari smirked and she whipped her wand around and created a chair for the poor boy to fall into. The witch had to admit, Tsukune was cute when he was at a total loss for words.

Yukari turned toward the vampire. "Moka, what do we do now?"

Moka shrugged. "Guess we should wait until our teacher returns. Not much else at this point-"

All three of them jumped when they heard something massive slam against the back of the greenhouse. Moka's eyes narrowed as she gazed toward the back. Yukari stood next to the vampire with her wand raised. "You don't suppose that is Sensei Asaka returning, do you?" The witch asked quietly.

Moka's face was determined. "Doubt it, kiddo. More likely is that we are about to have the worst kind of company."

Yukari gulped. "What kind of company would that be?"

"The kind that wants you dead." Moka said grimly.

Tsukune jumped at about the same time that the floor beneath him exploded violently upward. The force of the explosion sent him flying into one of the desks. Moka and Yukari whipped around toward the new hole in the floor. To Moka's horror and anger, two of those dark entities now hovered up and out of the hole. The creatures silently hovered before them.

Moka growled at the creatures. "What is it that you want?"

The closest creature drifted forward an inch. "Very simple, our master wants Tsukune Aono." The airy voice responded with menace.


	6. Chapter 5-Tango of Tears

_Author's Note: I wanted to extend a humble thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and tagged my story. I never expected the amount of interest that this generated. I will do my best to continue and make this story the best I can for my fellow R + V fans. Thank you, everyone again. Now, on with the story…_

_Disclaimer: I acknowledge on pain of knuckle rapping that I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters associated with that universe normally. I only own the creations of the new characters for this story._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 5-Tango of Tears

Yokai Academy Forest Greenhouse, Five Months before

Moka's red eyes flashed with unspoken challenge at the dark creature. "So, your master wants my Tsukune, does he?" Moka's fangs bared as she growled. "If you want him, then come claim him from me!" She stood directly before the downed Tsukune. Her knees were bent, and she was coiled to spring at the first signs of their likely attack.

"This is totally unnecessary, Moka Akashiya." The closest Sentinel said airily. "My master only wants that troublesome human captured and brought to him." It cocked its 'head'. "I will make you this deal, vampire. Hand over that boy, and we won't kill your friends."

"No deal!" Moka growled loudly. Without looking, she reached down and pulled up Tsukune from the twisted remains of the destroyed desk. "Are you still with us, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka, I am still here." He answered shakily. Tsukune sounded different to her, and his body shook under her hand. She thought at first it was because he was afraid, but she risked a quick glance. What she saw quite surprised her, and not necessarily for the better.

Tsukune's eyes now held a deep red tint to them. His outline was bathed in dark energy that swirled and frothed, as his neophyte powers granted by Moka's blood came forth. His lips were curled back in an uncharacteristic ferocious snarl. It might have been Moka's imagination, but she swore that he seemed to have…fangs? Could her blood really have turned him into a vampire without her knowledge? He gently squeezed her hand as he stood beside her. His gaze bore into the closest Sentinel with something that actually distressed Moka. He stared at the creature with an emotion that Moka never thought that her Tsukune was capable of. It was Hatred. Pure, unaltered Hatred.

"You come to this school, hurt my friends, and expect me to do nothing about this?" Tsukune's face formed into a mask of rage. "I will not let you hurt my friends, not when I have the power to do something about it!

Faster than Moka expected, Tsukune released her hand and rushed the closest Sentinel. She was shocked at this change in behavior from the normal, demure Tsukune. On a certain level though, she liked it. That loyalty and bravery that he showed gave her glimpses of why the 'outer' Moka had liked him so much. She gave a small smile before she growled and lunged toward the other Sentinel. _One way or another, this will be a fight to remember!_ Moka thought with satisfaction.

Yukari was terrified. First, those unnatural things threatened them if they didn't turn over Tsukune. Now, her Tsukune glowed with some kind of dark power. He actually instigated a battle as he leaped at one of their attackers! Fear clutched at her heart at Tsukune's appearance. He always was so kind and demure. To see him like this really frightened her. Tsukune was supposed to just be a human! What the hell was he? Had this happened to him because he was here at Yokai Academy?

"Yukari?" A weak voice hesitantly called out. "What is going on? Where are we?"

Yukari looked down and saw Kurumu had weakly managed to sit up. She held her head with one hand, and the other clutched her right side. "I feel like I was just hit by a baseball bat." She groaned lightly. She blearily looked up at the young witch. "What happened?"

"I will tell you later, Kurumu. For now, stay put."

XXX

Rylan and Sakura Asaka never flew so fast in their lives. Despite the head start, those damned Sentinels snapped at their heels. Sakura summoned a barrier every few yards to deflect those dark spikes they were so fond of hurling. However, the lengthy battle and fatigue began to set in. Those protective barriers grew weaker and weaker, and soon would over the pair no protection at all. Rylan glanced briefly at his mate, and his face was a mask of worry. They both needed time to regenerate, but she was in worse shape than he was. Maybe it was time for him to prove once again how much she meant to him.

It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that she no longer had her wing mate with her. She reversed direction, and saw Rylan hovered in the air above the forest. His face was grim, but determined. Fear clutched at her heart. She saw that look before, and it nearly killed him the last time she saw it. He was about to do something very foolish, and she would stop it if she could.

Quickly, Sakura flew toward her Dearest. Before she flew more than a few yards though, she felt herself clutched within an iron grip. Her eyes widened in both fear and dread at what this meant. _He was going to do it! He was really going to do it!_ "Rylan, what are you-"

"No time, Beloved!" Rylan threw up a protective barrier of his own. "One of us has to stay here and buy the other some needed time! I have the best chance of keeping them off your back! Go! Get to the greenhouse! By now, they must be attacking the kids! You must get to them! Please, Beloved, protect them at all costs!"

Tears of sadness and anger ran down Sakura's face. "Rylan, No! I can't lose you! Not again!"

"Damn it! This isn't up for debate, Beloved! Tsukune and Moka are our best bets on the future! They must be protected! Now GO!"

Sakura Asaka felt herself shoved violently away from Rylan. She slowly made her way toward the greenhouse, but gave one last look behind her. She saw that Rylan gave her one last glance and smiled at her. He then launched himself forward toward the Sentinels with a mighty war cry. She clenched her fist and steeled herself as she now flew with all speed toward the greenhouse. Those things would not kill her students! Not on her watch!

XXX

Moka actually felt winded, and she wasn't sure what she thought about it. This was truly the most difficult battle she had ever been in. If it was possible, this was harder even than the battle with Kuyo to save her friends. These nightmares were truly something to be respected and feared. Too bad for them Moka didn't know the meaning of 'fear'. She ran forward and delivered a wicked roundhouse kick toward the closest Sentinel. As before, the Sentinel formed into a black shadow and merely floated away. She grew more and more frustrated with this battle, it was like she fought smoke.

Tsukune cried out in pain. When he leaped at the Sentinel, he tore into it with all the powers he could muster. It proved futile though, as he passed right through it. He still didn't fully understand what he could and couldn't do with his new abilities yet. Tsukune overestimated how much damage he could do. He briefly glanced toward Moka, and saw she was just as frustrated with her fight. She had yet to land a solid blow on her target. It seemed hers just played with her, probably to keep her occupied for some reason. The one he faced wasn't playing with him, that was for sure. He growled as it vanished again.

The Oni Sentinel that targeted Tsukune relished this battle. It was a shame that the master wouldn't let them just kill the human and the vampire, but they had to obey him. For now. It was not surprising that the human wasn't the easy prey that their master portrayed him as. After all, he was very close to that vampire. It was only natural that they would pair up. Organics were so pathetically predictable. They should know, after all, every one of the Sentinels had once been human. Not that it mattered to the Sentinels, after all, they were to obey. Nothing more.

Tsukune felt as though something very heavy grabbed him from behind, and hurled him into a wall. The force of the impact rattled him to the core, and injured him greatly. He felt his right arm as it snapped, along with several ribs. As the pain from his injuries settled in, his powers weakened and flared out. He slowly slid down the wall, dully aware that he lacked the strength to get back up. His eyes glazed over as a dark shape hovered before him. Bile rose in Tsukune's throat as he attempted to look up at his attacker.

"It is pointless to continue this, human. Surrender to us now, and I will spare your friends. Otherwise…"

Tsukune watched in horror as the creature effortlessly materialized and hurled another black spike toward the downed Kurumu. He struggled to move, but his damaged body wouldn't move. He felt so helpless. He was about to lose someone else now-

Much to Tsukune's shock and heartfelt relief, a golden washtub appeared in the path of the spike. It punched about half-way through before all of it dropped heavily onto the floor. The creature now turned toward Yukari, whom had a satisfied smirk upon her young face. "They aren't the only ones that have power to protect too, you know."

The Sentinel hovered there unmoving. "Very good, young one." It rasped out. "Too bad for you that isn't the only way that we can reach you though."

Yukari was shocked when she was suddenly pulled up off the floor. She floated about ten feet off the ground. With a gasp, she was flung away and crashed hard into Moka. The pair then tumbled into several desks. The Sentinel was satisfied with this, and sent another spike toward Kurumu. "With this, you will be down one friend, Tsukune Aono."

"NO!" Tsukune weakly screamed. He still couldn't move, as his body refused his commands. No! He couldn't lose Kurumu! He couldn't! He clenched his eyes shut as he saw the look of shock upon the succubus' face. That thing was going to kill her, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

He heard a sound of the spike as it hit something solid, but it didn't sound like flesh. With trepidation, Tsukune opened his eyes. Not more than about three feet in front of Kurumu was a small ice wall. He smiled painfully as he saw Mizore was rolled over onto her stomach, with one of her hands outstretched. "Sorry, asshole. If anyone is going do in mobile melons, it will be me for the honor of Tsukune's hand." She panted painfully as she grimaced toward the Sentinel. "I don't die that easily."

Tsukune's relief turned to horror as he noticed the other Sentinel now joined the first. He had to do something! He had to protect the girls! He struggled to get to his feet, the feelings of nausea and pain nearly overwhelmed him. He spat a globule of blood upon the floor. He winced at the sight. That wasn't good. He was definitely more injured then he thought. It didn't matter though, he had to save them, he just had too!

"Hey, airheads! Aren't you after me?" Tsukune rose unsteadily and shakily onto his feet. With his good hand, he reached out to the wall. The urge to throw up was strong, but he willed it away. He knew he was hurt bad, but he wouldn't let them hurt his friends, not while he still stood. "I will not let you hurt them anymore! If your argument is with me, then let's settle this now!"

"Tsukune! No!" Both Moka and Yukari screamed together. Now that they were untangled, they ran toward the pair of Sentinels. The pair gasped in shocked surprise as they found themselves held aloft. They both kicked out and struggled in vain as they were held suspended several feet above the floor. Moka and Yukari looked pleadingly at Tsukune. "No! Tsukune, Run!"

"No, no running anymore." Tsukune said weakly. He looked tired as he gazed upon Moka. "I told you a long time ago that I would die for you, Moka. If that is what it takes, then so be it."

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed. Something wet fell down her cheek. She reached up felt a tear. A tear? From a vampire? She flung it angrily away as she stared at the Sentinels with loathing. "If you hurt him any more…"

One of the Sentinels turned slightly. "You will do what, vampire? We will not kill him, that right is reserved for our master. There isn't anything here now that can stop us from taking him to our master." It airily replied nonchalantly.

The greenhouse rumbled and shook violently at that moment, and Tsukune and his friends gazed up toward the roof in shock. It was almost fully ripped away as if it was made of mere tissue paper. Moka's jaw dropped in surprise as she saw something that now hovered over remains of the greenhouse roof that gave her pause.

It was Sakura Asaka, but she seemed almost…demonic. Her eyes glowed the deepest ruby red, and tears ran down her cheeks. Her silver hair whipped and billowed around her as though she flew in the middle of a hurricane. Her clawed hands glowed with red and black colored flames. Her lips were drawn back, and her fangs stood in relief to her black colored lips. "YOU. WILL. NOT. KILL. MY. STUDENTS!" She thundered as she released her spell to disperse them.

Five pairs of eyes were like saucers as five sets of jaws dropped. Whatever it was that their teacher hit the pair of Oni Sentinels with really did the trick. It was though someone pulled up one of those huge fans from the movies, as they literally dissipated and vanished into nothing. Relief flooded Tsukune, and what little adrenaline managed to keep him up failed now. He painfully slid down the wall and sat propped against it.

Once the Sentinels were gone, Moka and Yukari dropped to the floor. Quickly, they both dashed over to Tsukune. They saw him weakly smile at them, his face long gone very pale. Blood, Tsukune's precious blood now trickled from the corner of his mouth. Moka's brows furrowed. This was not good, he had been hurt very badly. "Did you see it, Moka?" He asked feebly as his eyes glazed over. "I managed to stand up to them to help you!"

Yukari reached out to Tsukune, but Moka gently took her hand. "No. Please go check on Mizore and Kurumu. I will take care of Tsukune."

The young witch looked as if she wanted to argue, but knew better. She gave Tsukune a weak smile as she left to check on Mizore and Kurumu. Moka's sharp ears heard the thump as Sakura landed upon the damaged floor. She didn't object when she saw their teacher's tentative brush of hair away from Tsukune's face. She glanced over and saw Sakura chewed her lip in worry. "He is hurt, bad. We have to get him over to the school." She now looked at Moka. "I know you care for him greatly, but it would be faster if I take him."

Moka looked frustrated, but relented. "Fine. Just get him there as quick as you can. I have a lot invested in him, and I don't want him to die."

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Moka, you don't have to pretend with me. I know that you have more than an 'investment' in him. Both of your halves love and care for him, even if you can't say it. Others of us already knew that."

Moka blushed for a moment. She was about to offer a rebuttal, but the sound of the door slamming off its hinges caused both of them to whip their heads toward the door. The sight caused Sakura's shoulders to sag in relief.

A bloodied and severely battered Rylan Asaka stood in the remains of the doorway, back in his human form. His right arm held his side, and his eyes darted around the destroyed classroom in the greenhouse. His left hand held a ball of blue fire that burned unsteadily. His eyes held the sight of both Sakura and Moka, and he gave a painful smile. "I take it I just missed the party?"


	7. Chapter 6-The Raven Lords

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that universe. I only own the characters that I created specifically for this fanfic. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 6-The Raven Lords

Yokai Academy Clinic, Five Months before

"They are tougher then you give them credit for, Rylan! They managed to hold out against a pair of the Sentinels! That was even with Mizore and Kurumu basically out of commission!"

"I understand that, Beloved! I just still think at least one of us should be watching over them at all times!"

Tsukune groaned lightly as he slowly came to. He heard Sensei Sakura and Rylan as they quietly argued nearby. His ears also discerned the faint dulcet tones of _The Moonlight Sonata_ as it quietly played somewhere. It brought a painful smile from him as he slowly opened his eyes. He loved that particular piece, as he liked to listen to it when he was upset or worried. Tsukune blinked a few times as the room swam into focus.

In a chair next to Tsukune's bed sat a visibly worried Moka. Her rosary was back on, and inner Moka was 'asleep' again. When she saw that Tsukune opened his eyes, she smiled warmly at him. "Hey, Tsukune! Glad to see you are back with us! We were worried about you!"

Rylan and Sakura ceased their argument, and stood next to Moka. They both looked down at Tsukune with big smiles. Tsukune noticed that Sensei Rylan had a couple of small bandages, but otherwise was in decent shape. The vampire grinned. "I'm proud of all of you. Those abominations are extremely difficult for even the most powerful creatures like Sakura and I to take on successfully. The fact that all of you managed to survive that encounter says many things about your collective strength of will."

Tsukune smiled weakly. "I didn't really do that much, sensei. I was basically nothing more than a monster's well practiced punching bag."

Rylan fingered one of his bandages and grimaced painfully. "Yeah, I completely understand that one, Tsukune. At least you did it with style, though!"

Tsukune laughed weakly, then coughed. His sides still ached and throbbed with every breath he took. It worried him that he couldn't really feel his arm that was broken during the fight. His worry must have showed, since Sakura reached down and gently moved a clump of unruly hair out of his face. "You will be fine, Tsukune. It is true that you were in horrible shape when we brought you in here. However, that special blood that pumps through your veins now is helping to heal you very quickly."

Tsukune grimaced, then lightly touched Sakura's hand. "Sensei? Just who are you and Rylan, really? I know that I don't have a lot of experience in the monster world, but both of you seem to be unusually powerful monsters even in this school!"

Sakura lightly took Tsukune's hand and squeezed it gently before she released it. She stepped back and stood next to Rylan. She gave him a questioning look, and he sighed loudly. Rylan ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "All right, all right. After yesterday, I would say you have earned the right to know everything about the truth that we can tell you." He glanced up at Sakura. "Beloved, could you go collect Yukari from her class? I think she deserves to hear this, too."

Sakura nodded as she left the room. Rylan glanced over toward the other occupied beds. He smirked. "Alright Kurumu, Mizore. You both can quit faking that you're asleep and can come over here and join us. You obviously deserve to be in on this conversation, too."

Kurumu pulled her sheet back and sat up. "How did you know we were awake?"

Rylan grinned broadly and rolled his eyes with good humor. Mizore was already up, but she was really unsteady on her feet. With some effort, she managed to make it to an unoccupied chair and heavily sat down. Kurumu looked at her worriedly. "Hey, snow skank! Are you feeling okay?"

Mizore grimaced before she gave the succubus an annoyed look. "Of course I am. I always move around like I just took several shots of tequila."

Kurumu looked at her for a moment before she shrugged and gave up. She got up from the bed and stretched. She pulled up a chair beside Tsukune's bed and sat gently on it. She looked up at Rylan and smirked. "So, you are finally going to come clean, huh?"

The Yokai security vampire sighed unhappily. "Well, you will hear the truth. I don't know if there is that much that is 'clean' about it though." He briefly made eye contact with each one of them. "I just hope that you don't think less of Sakura and myself when you hear this. We are genuinely fond of all of you, and that is the truth."

XXX

Yukari was quite surprised when Sensei Asaka came and collected her from class. She followed her with some hesitation, but she relaxed when she saw that the elder vampire led her toward the Yokai clinic. She grinned brightly when she saw that Tsukune was awake. Much to her delight, everyone was gathered there and apparently waited for her. Her smile faltered some when she saw how serious they looked, though. What on earth could be going on?

Rylan smiled at Yukari. "Good Morning, little one." He gestured toward everyone. "Both Sakura and I reluctantly agreed it was time to tell you all the truth of what is going behind the scenes. After that skirmish with the Oni Sentinels yesterday, you deserve to know everything."

Yukari looked worried, but felt better when Sakura pulled up a chair for her. She obediently sat down, and intently watched the pair of elder vampires. They kept glancing at each other, hoping that the other would start the conversation off. Everyone turned and looked at Kurumu when she sighed loudly in frustration.

"Come on you two! Out with it! What were those horrible things that we fought against yesterday? What was with your appearance, Sensei?"

Rylan chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair again. "Well, I guess I get to start this off. As expected, Kurumu, you are quite the impatient one! My apologies on dragging this out, this is privileged information that is not to be disclosed to anyone. It must stay within the walls of this office. There is not anyone here on staff, save for the Director that truly knows who we really are and what is going on."

Sakura gazed intently at Moka. "Moka, have you ever heard of an organization called the Night Raven Council?"

Moka chewed her lip and looked pensive. After a moment, she shook her head lightly. "I may have heard that name somewhere before, but I can't place exactly where it could have been."

Rylan smiled gently. "There is a good reason for that, Moka. We prefer to keep to the shadows, since it usually attracts less attention. With most respects, the Night Raven Council is the largest governing body here in the monster world. It mostly deals with creating, interpreting, and enforcing the laws that govern the monster world. The decisions made in the Council are binding and affect everyone who is here in the monster world."

Tsukune felt something click into place. "So, it works kind of like the way we run the student council here at Yokai Academy?"

Rylan grinned and winked. "Yeah, that is a rather simplistic way of looking at it. That is a rather reasonable comparison, Tsukune. Yes, it can be thought of that way. Of course, the main difference is that decisions and rules decided within the Council send ripples throughout the monster world. There are even occasions where it sometimes extends outside our realm and into the human world."

Sakura noticed Tsukune grimaced a few times with pain. She went to her desk and grabbed a thermos of tea and a clean cup. As she walked over to them again, she opened the thermos and poured some of the tea into the cup. She gently handed it to Moka, and Sakura gestured it toward Tsukune. Moka handed it to Tsukune who took it with his good hand. The elder vampire smiled at him. "Drink that, Tsukune. It will help with the pain."

Tsukune nodded and took a sip. He grimaced a little at the taste, but took another cautious sip. He then looked up at the elder vampires. "You were saying?"

Sakura nodded. "The Council was formed by representatives of the most powerful creatures in our world well over a millennium ago. There were great upheavals and chaos in both worlds during that era. It took quite a while, but eventually those in the monster world respected the authority of the Council and what we represented. One of our first official acts was to commission the creation of the great barrier that separated the monster world from the human one. It was meant to ease tensions, and allowed for protection of both parties."

"Those of us that are on the Council have been extended powers above and beyond any of the other agencies within the monster world. We were the ones that extended the olive branch of peace toward the humans and their version of the Council. The Illuminati were not happy at first with us, but after all the bloodshed they learned eventually that it was better this way."

Rylan scratched the back of his head. "While the separation of the worlds has worked rather well, there have been…occasional problems. Even though both worlds are supposed to be kept separate, there was a special concession made. It was the necessary allowance of an always available connection between the two worlds. A bridge of sorts, if you would."

Tsukune's eyes brightened in recognition. "That strange tunnel that I traveled through to get here to Yokai Academy! So that means that the bus driver…"

Rylan nodded. "Yes. He is one of our agents of the Council. As is the Director of this very academy." He glanced meaningfully at Moka. "As is Issa Shuzen."

Moka gasped in shock. "My father?"

Sakura smiled. "The very one. The Dark Lords function as a kind of intelligence group for the Council. They are our eyes and ears out in the both the monster and human worlds. They are the visible extensions of the Council."

Kurumu looked uncomfortable. "So, you use them as your spies?"

Rylan nodded once, though he lightly frowned. "In a matter of speaking. They keep an eye on things, but normally don't intercede unless the situation warrants a necessary response. As powerful as the Night Raven Council is, we do not know everything all the time." He now smirked. "Despite what rumors and whispers circulated have implied."

Tsukune shook his head. "This is all intently fascinating, but what does all of this have to do with me? Why were those things so intent on capturing me? What could I have done that angered someone so much?"

Sakura formally bright expression now turned dark. "The agenda within the Council is not always harmonious, Tsukune. From its founding, there are those that serve on the Council that want humans dead or subjected to our rule. They have thankfully been in the minority for a long time. The problem is that their strength has gained a more serious following with the defection of two of the Raven Lords to their cause."

Mizore cocked her head. "Who are these actual 'Raven Lords' that you speak of?"

Rylan played with the rosary seal that dangled off his wrist bracelet. "We that make up the Raven Lords are the most senior members of the Night Raven Council. There are a total of ten Raven Lords that lead the Council." He glanced over at Sakura who briefly smiled at him. "Sakura and I are the two most senior Raven Lords on the Council. We are the ones that are the loudest proponents for peaceful coexistence with humanity. We are loudly opposed on this point of view by a Raven Lord named William Burnhart. He and his mate, Lady Mizuki, want the destruction and subjugation of humanity."

Tsukune chewed his lip in thought. "Those are two diametrically opposed points of view."

Sakura snorted loudly. "Yeah, no kidding. He wasn't this bad until his daughter was murdered in the human world several centuries ago."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "His daughter was murdered? In the human world? Why?"

Rylan looked away for a moment, a light blush touched his cheeks. "It was my fault it happened. I didn't watch out for her as I should have. I didn't keep her desires and, uh, 'appetites' under tight enough control."

Kurumu looked puzzled. "What do you mean, sensei?"

The Yokai security vampire grimaced. "Even as a vampire, she was considered to be rather bloodthirsty by others of us. She set herself up as a noble woman in the human world. When Countess Elizabeth decided that she rather not keep her last name of 'Burnhart', she decided to have it changed to Bathory."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. He remembered that name even from history in the human world. "Elizabeth Bathory? The 'Bloody Countess' of Hungary?"

Sakura grimaced. "Oh yeah, they were the one and the same."

Tsukune whistled. "No wonder Lord Burnhart hates humans so much." He glanced up at Rylan. "Is that why he hates me so much? Just because I happen to be a human here at Yokai Academy?"

Rylan shook his head. "No Tsukune, I am afraid that it runs much deeper than that. He believes that humans are beneath vampires in the social order, that they are nothing more than trash or scum. He was both shocked and appalled when you stood up to Dark Lord Shuzen to get the rosary for Moka."

Tsukune's eyes lowered to the sheet on his bed. "So he heard about that." He said quietly.

The elder vampire chuckled darkly. "Everyone within the monster world heard about it, Tsukune." He glanced at the boy for a moment. "I admit that I was quite surprised when I found out, but I couldn't help but smile."

Tsukune looked up. "Why would you smile about that?"

Rylan shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing in particular. Maybe the fact that a human had the balls to do something that most monsters wouldn't have tried. Perhaps it was the fact that one of our extended family had returned to the beginning."

The former human gazed at Rylan. "What do you mean, sensei? What do you mean 'extended family' returned to the beginning?"

Sakura grinned at Tsukune. "Tsukune, haven't you ever wondered why you have so much appeal here in the monster world? You have quite the collection after you: a vampire, snow woman, succubus, and a witch. It hadn't struck you the least bit odd that not long after you had blood given to you by a vampire that you suddenly developed powers that were nearly on equal standing with a vampire lord?"

Tsukune chewed his lip in thought. "Well, I have been rather surprised by my abilities." He gulped what was left of his tea, and grimaced. Moka reached for the cup and he handed it to her. "Thank you, Moka." He briefly smiled at her before he turned back to Sakura. "Since you seem to know, please tell me."

Rylan coughed discreetly against the back of his hand. "You know that Sakura and I have a daughter, correct?"

Tsukune nodded. "I believe I may have heard that somewhere, yes. What does that have to do with me?"

Ryland grinned. "I think you will know of her rather well. Her name at birth was Haruna Asaka. When she came of age, she decided that she wanted to explore the human world for a while. We gave her our blessing, and she departed soon after. We didn't hear much from her for a few years, until we received a special letter from her."

Sakura face palmed. "You couldn't imagine our surprise when she told us that she had fallen in love when she was there in the human world. It wasn't just that she fell in love, but was already married by the time the letter finally reached us here."

Kurumu blinked. "Wow. That sounds like something I would choose if I wanted to do something that I didn't want my mother to object to."

Rylan scratched the back of his head. "Well, you aren't too far off, Kurumu. You see, when the letter was finally delivered to us, there had already been a name change."

Tsukune shook his head. "So her name changed, what is the big deal with it?"

Rylan chuckled and grinned brightly. "Let me put it this way, Tsukune. Her name is Haruna Aono. Does the name sound rather familiar?"

Despite the pain of his injuries, Tsukune sat bolt-upright in the bed. His eyes were wide with apparent recognition. "You mean she is my great-grandmother?"


	8. Chapter 7-Shadows of the Ravens

_Author's Notes: My apologies on how long this has taken since the last update. Things have been rather crazy at my workplace, and there has been some displacements. Trying to get back in the saddle again. A serious thank you to all of you whom have favorited, followed, and reviewed my work so far. It really has taken me by surprise how many people have liked this story. As always, I will do the best I can to keep a good story coming. As always, please feel free to review the work. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor any of the fantastic, quirky characters that are native to that universe. The only ones that are mine are the special creations I made for this story. _

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 7-Shadow of the Ravens

Yokai Academy Clinic, Five Months before

Rylan nodded and chuckled at the surprised look upon Tsukune's face. "Yes, dear boy, she is indeed your great-grandmother. So, the blood of Cain already flowed within your veins even before Moka injected her blood into you."

Tsukune sat motionless, completely stunned by this unexpected turn of events. His beloved great-grandmother was a vampire? He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember what she looked like. She had died when he was only four, or at least that was the story he had been told when she no longer visited his home. His eyes snapped open and fixated upon Lady Sakura. "So, my great-grandmother Haruna obviously didn't die when I was four, did she?"

Sakura glanced away for a second, a guilty look upon her face. "No, she definitely didn't, Tsukune." The elder vampire said quietly. "She needed to be free of any obligations so that she could take up her position of surveillance for the Council again. I apologize for the decade of deception, but it was needed."

Tsukune looked down at the sheet and felt rather fatigued. "Will I be able to see her again?"

Rylan smiled and nodded. "Yes, Tsukune, you will see her very soon. She will be here at Yokai Academy sometime in the next several days." He gestured toward Sakura. "After the incident yesterday, Sakura and I will need to depart soon to meet with the Council." He looked down at Tsukune. "I know that you will more than likely not be completely healed yet, but as the primary party whom was deliberately targeted by these creatures your testimony will be important to the proceedings."

Tsukune chewed his lip. "Do you think it is a good idea for a human to be in the Council chambers? Especially if Lord Burnhart hates me so much before I even set foot in the doorway?"

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter that he hates humans or not. You have been wronged, and it will be up to the Council to make sure that justice is done and punish whomever is responsible."

"Why don't they just grab this Lord Burnhart and lock him up? If he hates humans so much, wouldn't he be the most obvious suspect?" Kurumu asked in a huff as she rolled her eyes.

Rylan chuckled darkly. "Oh, come on Kurumu! Do you really think he is going to be as brazen and stupid as to confess to being the instigator of that blatant attack? You don't survive as long as he has in the Council by being that stupid. No, we have to do this through the proper procedures laid down by the Council. Otherwise, we risk looking like idiots and weakening our own position among the council members."

"Besides," Sakura started. "They couldn't turn you out of the Council anyways, Tsukune. You also have the Blood of Cain that pumps within your veins, so you are not fully human, either."

Tsukune looked puzzled. "What is this 'Blood of Cain' that you keep mentioning?"

Rylan smiled. "Ah, yes. We pure-blooded vampires are called 'Cainites', Tsukune. The reason for that is because we are descended from the first vampire, Cain."

Tsukune's brows furrowed in thought. "That name…it sounds very familiar to me."

Sakura chuckled. "Well, it should. If you believe what is written in several of the religious texts from around the human world, Cain was the brother of Abel. When he killed his brother, Cain was expelled from paradise for his crime. The mark given to him to keep him separate from humanity changed him into the first vampire. Those that are descended from him have the 'Blood of Cain' within them. Rylan and I have it. As do you, though much thinner and weaker than the original source."

The boy looked up quizzically. "How come I never experienced the desire for blood?"

Rylan frowned. "I am not sure, lad. Perhaps it is because you were three generations from the original source of the vampire family bloodline. You would only be around an eighth vampire before Moka injected her blood into you."

"Even with the vampire blood greatly thinned, you are sure to have noticed some of the benefits while you grew up." Sakura started. "You probably required less sleep than many of your friends and family. Your senses would have been sharper, probably able to 'cheat' in some of the games that you played." She grinned and winked at him. "I bet you were never even sick a day in your life, were you?"

Tsukune blinked in surprise. "Well, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was just because I ate healthy and tried to take care of myself."

Sakura's grin didn't drop. "I am sure that it helped, but a large portion of that you can thank you great-grandmother for."

Mizore cocked her head. "So, Tsukune is even more interesting than we were lead to believe." She smiled seductively at him, then grimaced with pain. "What were those 'Oni Sentinels' that we were fighting though? I have mostly healed, but I don't feel quite…right."

Sakura gazed sadly at the snow woman. "Those dark creatures are called 'Oni Sentinels', Mizore. Only the most powerful and depraved sorcerers ever call upon those damned creatures. They are literally the souls of the dead, twisted by their caller into dark servants that obey their will."

Mizore fingered the bandages on her body. "Let me guess, some asshole decided to use them to grab my Tsukune, right?"

Kurumu opened her mouth to lash out toward the snow woman, but to her surprise Rylan had his hand upon her arm. He shook his head lightly, and Kurumu's mouth snapped shut. When had he done that? One minute he was right next to Sensei Sakura, and the next moment he stood next to her. She faintly smiled. It shouldn't surprise her that he could do that. After all, he was one of the elder vampires. She shrugged.

Rylan smiled. "I believe Tsukune is the one that can decide whom he 'belongs' to, but that is immaterial right now." His smile faded. "You have seen the Oni Sentinels, and have an idea of what power they have and what those creatures can do." Rylan shook his head sadly. "I hoped that this wouldn't be, but since you have taken some hits already, Mizore, I had better tell you what you can expect."

Mizore's haughty look turned stony. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed quietly. "Rylan, do you really want to scare them with this? I mean, it might not affect her at all, right?"

Rylan shook his head and gave his mate a skeptical look. "Beloved, you can see the signs upon her as well as I can. Denying the existence of the problem will not make it go away." He gazed down at the snow woman. "Mizore, you were not hit once, but twice by the Oni Sentinels primary method of attack. We do not know what the actual name is, but we call those dark spikes they hurl the 'Shards of Corruption'."

Kurumu gulped, and looked worriedly at her rival/friend. "With a name like that, it can't be good. It won't kill her, right? I would hate to lose one of my rivals for Tsukune because she died trying to protect us." She tried to grin. "Would make me look bad."

Rylan's sighed loudly as his gaze traveled up toward the ceiling, and went unfocused for a moment. "For some, death is perhaps a great mercy…" He shook his head of his morose thoughts and gazed back at Mizore. "No, she won't die, Kurumu. In all my many millennia of existence, I have never seen anyone whom was wounded from the shards ever die because of them. No, it is actually more sadistic. At least, in my eyes it is." The elder vampire stood next to the snow woman. "Mizore, I know that it might hurt right now, but I need you to see if you can form one of your ice claws."

Mizore's eyebrow went up in question, but she shrugged. She concentrated hard as she willed the essence of the ice elements to bring forth her claws into existence. Much to her surprise, it was so much harder than it had been ever before. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration. To everyone's unhappy shock, several shards of weak ice shot forth from her fingers instead. The ice shards imbedded themselves into the ceiling, then quickly melted into inky puddles. Mizore stared in disbelief first at the ceiling, then her hand.

"That is what I was afraid of." Rylan began quietly. "That is why we call them 'Shards of Corruption'. Even if someone is hit by just one of them, it corrupts the very core essence of their abilities. Depending on how many hits absorbed, it can cause minor annoyances to the summoning of their abilities. Or, in extreme cases it causes an outright corruption to the base power itself. At that point, it is then rendered completely useless."

Mizore stared at her hand still, her face still stony. "You mean I won't be able to protect Tsukune anymore?"

Sakura came over and placed a hand upon Mizore's shoulder. "Mizore, you can do whatever you wish. However, it would not be advisable to work with us at this time though. You only took two shards, so it is possible that your abilities will regenerate back to normal, given some time."

Mizore looked away. "You said it was possible. Don't bullshit me, Sensei. Do you truly believe that I will be back to normal after this?"

Sakura chewed her lip. "I don't know." She glanced up at Rylan and nodded toward him. "Rylan took one a long time ago, and while it played havoc with his abilities, they did return back to normal in time."

"How much time, exactly? A century? Two?" Mizore asked irritated.

Rylan looked at the floor. "It took me a couple of decades. However, I am also an elder vampire, so my abilities and skills work differently than yours do." He glanced up again. "We won't bullshit you, Mizore. I believe you will return back to normal, in the fullness of time. It is just unknown as to how soon that will be possible for you. It is up to your body to determine that answer, my dear." He coughed once to clear his throat. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Sakura on this. I don't advise you to tag along on any of the adventures that are sure to lie ahead. You might find yourself in the unhappy situation of needing help, yourself."

Mizore's face went ashen. "So, I would be a burden instead of a help. Great." She unsteadily got up from her chair, and shakily made her way back to her temporary bed. Everyone watched her with concerned expressions. Their favorite snow woman was definitely not taking this news very well.

Moka looked up at Rylan and Sakura. "So, what do we do now?"

Rylan ran a hand through his hair. "At this point, we wait, Moka. Oni Sentinel attacks are very uncommon, so I wouldn't be surprised if-"

There was a light knock at the door, and all eyes glanced up toward it. Sakura took a step forward. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Mrs. Asaka?" The slightly muffled voice on the other side of the door asked. "Do you know where Mr. Asaka is? There is a message that is addressed to him that I was asked to deliver."

Sakura smiled, though an eyebrow was quirked in silent question. "Of course I know where he is! He is in here with us. You are more than welcome to come in, please!"

The door swung open, and in the doorway stood Ruby Tojo. She pushed her glasses up, and stepped into the clinic. Her eyes brightened when she saw Tsukune and Yukari. "Hi guys! How's it, er, going?" Ruby's eyes took in the bandages and obvious injuries that several of the people bore. She hesitated for just a moment, the message still held in her right hand.

"Hi, Ruby!" Yukari started brightly. She cocked her head in puzzlement. "What are you doing here though?"

Ruby coughed and adjusted her glasses. "Well, it's a long story." She began. "I am working for the Director right now, and filling in for him when needed."

Rylan and Sakura blinked and looked at each other. They heard a chuckle behind them, and saw that Moka and Tsukune shook their heads. Moka saw the questioning looks upon the elder vampires, and smiled. "Anytime we see our friend Ruby, it is always a long story. Please forgive us."

The elder vampires looked at each other again. "Okay…" They both said together. Rylan turned toward the new arrival. "Well, miss. You said that you had a message for me. May I please see it now?"

Ruby brightened. "Of course, Sensei!" She handed him the message. She looked at Tsukune, her brow quirked. "What happened to you, Tsukune?"

Tsukune grinned tiredly. "Well, it's a long story, Ruby. I promise I will tell you sometime soon." Moka tittered next to him, and he winked at her. Ruby looked at them in puzzlement, then shrugged.

Rylan gave Ruby a wink. "Thank you for the delivery, young lady. I will not keep you. Go ahead and return back to the Director."

The witch nodded brightly, and left the clinic. Rylan watched her leave, and shook his head. "Strange girl." He said under his breath. Sakura lightly thumped his ear. "Well," She started. "Don't just stand there like a gargoyle! What does the message say, Dearest?"

Rylan lightly growled with feigned annoyance, but complied. He unfolded the note, and quickly scanned it. "Huh." He said without much emotion.

Sakura's brows furrowed with her growing annoyance. "Huh? That is all you can say? Out with it!"

He handed her the note, and she quickly scanned it. "Huh."

Kurumu growled at the elder vampires with impatience. "Oh, come on! What the hell does it say? Is it good, is it bad, what?!"

Rylan took a few steps forward and quietly shut the clinic door with a gentle click. He turned and faced everyone in the clinic. "You remember how I said that we would hear from the Council soon? Well, they have already heard of the incident with Oni Sentinels, and wish all of us to come at once to the Council. They wish to have a report from everyone who was directly involved with the incident."

Tsukune winced with discomfort. "I guess that would include me then."

Moka took his good hand. "We will be right with you, Tsukune. I will make sure that nothing happens to you! I promise!"

Tsukune smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Moka."

Rylan coughed lightly and glanced at the floor. "You obviously have never been in the Council, Moka." He looked up briefly at her and Tsukune. "That is one promise that you may not want to make. It might prove difficult to uphold."


	9. Chapter 8-Family Reunions are Fun!

_Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long between chapters. Way too much going on at the moment, and haven't learned to pace myself too well. I thank everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, and prodded me. It means a lot to a writer when his audience is interested in his work. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that wonderful universe. I only own the ones that I created specifically for this fanfic. Of course, if the makers of R + V are interested in any of mine, please let me know, I can make it cheap. ;)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 8-Family Reunions are Fun!

Yokai Academy Clinic, Four Months before

The last week saw a flurry of activity in and around Yokai Academy. Myriad stories circulated around on campus about what Tsukune and his friends faced and the dangers and struggles they encountered against such a formidable enemy. While Tsukune and his friends always had elements of respect from the student body, the hero worship really kicked into full gear now. None of them left any of their classes without being swarmed by excited 'groupies'. It was a relief for them when they could come to the clinic to see Tsukune, since Lady Sakura sternly kept the unwanted students out of her office and away from her charge.

Tsukune nearly went crazy from being cooped up for so long. While his body was nearly fully healed from his recent ordeals, Both Lady Sakura and Lord Rylan insisted upon his extended stay within the clinic. While it was great that it meant he didn't have to deal with the 'groupies', he wanted to get out of here. The only good thing that came from it was that even though he missed his classes, Tsukune was delighted that it was an excellent excuse to be visited by Moka. He immensely enjoyed the afternoons with her at his side while he tackled his missing work. Moka hadn't come yet today, so he waited rather impatiently for her arrival. He didn't care what work she brought, just so long as she was at his side.

Tsukune's ears perked up at the gentle knock upon the door. He smiled broadly as he heard the sounds of Sakura's chair wheels as they squeaked. She stood up and headed toward the door as she gave Tsukune a warm smile. "Yes? Come in, please."

The door opened, and Moka came into the clinic. Close at her heels was another woman whom Tsukune thought looked vaguely familiar. She was slightly pale, tall, and held herself with a cool confidence. Tsukune smiled nervously at Moka, who returned his smile quite warmly. The slightly aloof woman saw Tsukune, and she immediately lost some of her stiffness. If anything, she now looked slightly uncomfortable herself. Sakura stepped forward and embraced the woman warmly. Before she returned the hug, the other woman used her free arm to pull the door shut behind her. She looked into Sakura's eyes and smiled thinly. "Hello, Mother. You are looking quite well."

Moka came over and stood next to Tsukune, and took his hand into her own. He gently squeezed her hand, and she could tell that he was nervous. With the woman having called Sakura 'Mother', it could only mean that she was Haruna Aono. Which made her Tsukune's long thought deceased great-grandmother. Moka sensed that he needed her warmth and strength now, and she wouldn't let him down. They both watched as Sakura gently hugged her daughter, and gave her a light kiss upon her pale cheek. She stood back a step with a parental 'glow' about her.

"Welcome back, my dearest Haruna. It is always good when my darling daughter takes time out of her busy schedule to see her dear old decrepit Mother."

Haruna blinked, then sighed as she shook her head with slight exasperation. "Mother, are we really going to get into this now?" She fairly whined at the elder vampire.

Sakura took on an uncharacteristic pout as she crossed her arms. "Haruna dear, all I am saying is that your father and I are much busier than you are, and we still find ample time for our family and friends! I mean, come on! You say you are taking a vacation into the human world, you then go and get married while you are there! You don't even have the grace to send an invitation for us to see our one and only daughter tie the knot! That of any time is definitely defined as family time!"

Haruna face palmed as her exasperation increased. "Mother, you can be such a child at times! Honestly!" She shook her head and gazed upon both Tsukune and Moka. She smiled, the tips of her fangs gently poked out at the sides of her mouth. "Hello there, my dearest Tsukune! It has been a long time, my dear Tsuki." She hesitantly stepped forward, and stood before the pair. She glanced down at Tsukune and Moka as they held hands. She smiled brightly. "Well, it definitely seems that you have chosen well as far as companions go, Tsukune."

Tsukune gave the woman an upraised eyebrow. "I admit I was really young when my parents told me that you died, but you still look the same as the pictures that we still have around the house." He looked away from Haruna for just a moment. "Father still mourned your loss, just so you know."

Haruna sighed quietly and gave Tsukune a pleading look. "I know, my dearest Tsuki. I apologize that I dropped out of our family's life. I had, and still have, my obligations to the Council. I hate to admit it, but those supersede any other responsibilities that I have to anyone, or anything else." Now it was Haruna whom looked away. "Even family." She said very quietly.

Moka saw the sadness upon her Tsukune's face, and she gently squeezed his hand in comfort. "We vampires take our obligations very seriously, Tsukune. Family is one of the most important obligations, but sometimes there are greater obligations that sometimes overruled all else." The pink-haired vampire gazed coolly at Haruna, her eyes narrowed slightly. "However, if the family is truly important, the vampire still finds a way to communicate with them and let them know that they are more than fertilizer."

A gentle cough drew everyone's attention back toward the now open doorway. Lord Rylan gently pulled the door closed, and scratched the back of his head. He gave everyone a sheepish grin. "Er, sorry I couldn't get here sooner. It seems that everyone lost their damn minds out there! They suddenly think I am some sort of 'Vampire God', or some other such nonsense that is whispered about."

Haruna stared at her father for a moment before she blinked. She frowned slightly as her eyebrow arched. "Um, Dad? I hate to break it to you, but you are a 'Vampire God' like they called you. Have you or mom ever seen what you look like when the both of you have unleashed the full extent of your phenomenal powers? It is enough for a low level monster to soil their drawers!"

Lord Rylan shook his head before he rolled his eyes. "Bah, you are exaggerating, my dearest daughter. Enough of that shi- er, mess outside. Come give your old man a hug, would ya?" He grinned at her while he held his arms outstretched.

The stiff, cold woman that stood before Tsukune and Moka seemed to metamorphose right before their astonished eyes. Haruna's eyes gleamed with happiness, and she ran toward Lord Rylan's waiting arms. "DADDY!" She cried as she was enveloped within the Raven Lord's arms.

Moka and Tsukune blinked at Haruna's antics before they turned and looked at each other. "Daddy?" They both said at the same time, incredulousness laced within their voices.

"You always were 'Daddy's Little Girl' when you were growing up!" Lady Sakura grumbled under her breath. She threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "Ah, why do I even bother?" She vented toward the ceiling with her frustration. "You always ignore your poor old mother and give your father all the affection!"

"Um, Dearest?" Lord Rylan gently began, a bit muffled from the big hug with his wayward daughter. "Maybe if you give her a few moments to collect herself, you would find her more willing to talk to you."

"Right." Lady Sakura grumbled while she glared at the ceiling. "Of course, the fact that you bequeathed her the baronette of Walachia had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

Haruna and Rylan separated, and Haruna glanced at her mother. "Dad left that to me?" She turned and blinked at Lord Rylan. "I thought you told me that Mom won that for me?"

Rylan scratched his head and colored. "Yeah, well, I might have said something like that, it was a rather long time ago…"

"Bloody Hell!" Lady Sakura spat as she stalked past her daughter and husband. "I am going for a walk!" She ground out. The door opened and slammed shut quickly behind the elder vampire.

Moka and Tsukune and Moka colored slightly and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Awkward…" They both mumbled at the same time.

Lord Rylan sighed loudly and shook his head. "Damn. She has always been a fireball when pissed." His eyebrows furrowed in concern before they shot up into his hair. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as his eyes widened. "I think she is losing control of herself!" The Raven Lord quickly headed toward the door, and gave the three a quick glance. "This…may be a while to get her cooled down again. I recommend that you three get well acquainted. We will have to depart tomorrow!" With a flash, the door was shut.

Tsukune looked confused at his great-grandmother. "Why is she so upset? I haven't seen her this angry since she fought against those Oni Sentinel things."

Haruna's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped in shock. "So, you DID face off against those evil things! Then the rumors and stories I heard are true!" She stepped forward and placed her hands upon Tsukune's slender shoulders. "What did they say? Did they threaten you or your friends?"

Tsukune looked uncomfortable as he gazed into the eyes of a woman he had long thought was dead. "They said something about their master wanting to get their hands on me. Wanted me dead. Not anything really new that I haven't already heard since I have been here at Yokai Academy."

Haruna shook Tsukune; the force of it rocked the poor boy almost off of his feet. "Tsuki, this is not something to just brush off!" She exclaimed as stared wide-eyed at him. "Whomever called them forth means deadly business! These things are worse than anything else you have ever encountered!" Haruna shivered as she let Tsukune go. "They are some of the deadliest assassins from our world! You wouldn't brush off a group of ninjas that suddenly wanted your blood in the human world, would you?"

Tsukune winced as he rubbed his shoulder. "No, I guess I wouldn't." He said quietly. Moka squeezed his hand again. "I just don't know why someone would want me dead that badly. I haven't done anything!"

Haruna gave her great-grandson a pitying look. "Tsuki, you have done more than you will ever be able to grasp. Not only did you survive here for a long time without any powers of your own, but also you drew like a magnet several powerful friends. Thanks to their protection, you have defied the odds and survived here when most humans would have perished." She chuckled lightly. "You even stood toe-to-toe against a powerful Vampire Lord, and prospered. There are many of our kind that hated you for that, Tsuki. The loudest of them is Raven Lord Burnhart." She chewed her lip in thought. "I wouldn't put it past him to be the one that set this whole escapade into motion."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah. That is what Lady and Lord-, er, I guess they would be my great-great-grandparents, that is what they said."

Haruna cocked her head and grinned. "That is an interesting way of thinking of them. Your great great grandparents…that has quite the interesting ring to it. When they return back, I will have to tell-"

The ground beneath their feet violently shook, and Tsukune and Moka toppled toward the bed. Ever the protective gentleman, Tsukune shut his eyes and twisted around so that Moka landed on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he found her green orbs mere inches from his own. Both of them blushed, but then inched just a little closer…

"Oy, guys, get a room!"

The blush upon the pair's cheeks increased, and they quickly separated. They jumped up from the bed and looked away from each other. The pair looked at Haruna, who had kept her balance. Moka opened her mouth when the ground shook violently again. This time though, Tsukune and Moka kept their balance by holding onto each other. With a sigh of frustration, Moka turned toward Haruna with an eyebrow raised. "What was that?"

"That," Haruna groaned as she face palmed. "Would be my mother having one of her probable temper-tantrums. She is so mature 95% of the time, that I always forget about her 5% that shows up when I am around."

Tsukune gave her a weak smile. "I take it that you two didn't get along too well when you were growing up?"

Haruna Aono sighed. "We had our share of difficulties when I was growing up. She was always the disciplinarian of the family. Dad was usually too busy with Council business to be around all the time." She grinned. "Of course, when he was around, he spoiled the hell out of me. He taught me how to use my powers when I was just a kid, long before I was supposed to." She winked at Tsukune. "Pissed mom off to no end."

Moka laughed. "Sounds like my father. He always watched out for me, and taught me the basics of how to fight, and how to use my powers."

Haruna sighed and her eyes got a far-away look. "I can remember when father took me to see the bridge between the human and monster worlds. I was so fascinated with what were on the other side, at all the possibilities it represented. Dad just laughed, told me that some day I would be able to make up my own mind and follow to wherever my heart pointed toward." She smiled warmly as she gazed at Tsukune. "My heart led me into the human world, and to Hiroshi Aono. I didn't regret it then, I sure as hell don't now." Haruna grinned brightly. "Especially when I have a great-grandson that has the balls to stand up to a Vampire Lord."

Tsukune blushed and laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I just did it for Moka, so I could have both of them back."

Haruna shook her head. "No matter the reason, it was still cool to hear about." She grew serious for a moment as she gazed intently at Tsukune. "I am very proud of you, Tsukune. You may not know it, but you made the family proud of you."

The door to the clinic opened and closed quickly. The trio looked toward the front, and saw Kurumu and Yukari doubled over and panting heavily. After a few seconds, the pair looked up and sheepishly grinned. "Er, sorry about that." Kurumu started. "Lady Sakura decided that the forest needed to be trimmed down a bit." Yukari beamed. "Of course, if anyone needs any firewood, there is piles and piles of it available for the taking!"

Haruna groaned loudly and face palmed again. "For the love of Vlad! I swear you can't take her anywhere without something blowing up!"

Kurumu looked at Haruna, and her eyes narrowed in challenge. "Who are you? Are you daring to try to make a move upon my Tsukune?"

Yukari fumed as she thumped Kurumu over the head with her wand. "Your Tsukune? He is my Tsukune, Tittie Pie!"

"Well, it seems I have now had the pleasure of meeting Kurumu and Yukari." Haruna commented dryly before she glanced up at the bickering pair. She gave them a bright smile, and made sure that they clearly saw her fangs. "My name is Haruna Aono."

Kurumu and Yukari stopped and starred at the vampire. "Aono?" They both said together. "As in-"

"I am Tsukune's great-grandmother, so I am afraid that I am left out of the competition for his heart."

Kurumu and Yukari both grinned broadly. "Good!" They said together. "There is already too much competition, anyways!"

Tsukune groaned as he dropped his head upon Moka's shoulder. "There, there, Tsukune. Everything will be just fine. A little completion is always good!"

"That's what I am afraid of."


	10. Chapter 9-Into the Night Raven Aviary

_Disclaimer: Under penalty of vampires chasing me for eternity, (though if they are as cute as Moka, could live with that. ;)) I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the wonderful characters native to that universe. I only own the ones I created for this particular fanfic._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 9-Into the Night Raven Aviary

Yokai Academy Clinic, Three Months Before

The day finally had arrived, and Tsukune was more nervous than he ever had been in his life. Unless Yokai collapsed into some kind of black hole, this was the day chosen for them to meet the Council of the Night Ravens. Tsukune fidgeted as he waited, still unsure of what would be expected of him. Lord Rylan Asaka went over several of the procedures earlier in the morning, but Tsukune wasn't sure he was ready for it. The fact that Moka would be there at his side helped, but he still was very unsure of himself. It was true that he proved himself several times when under pressure, but those were different situations entirely. He sighed loudly. He just wished this would hurry up and be done so that he could go back to just being a student again.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" A sweet voice quietly asked to his right.

Tsukune turned slightly, and gave Moka a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I am as a ready for this as I am going to be. I am glad that you are here with me, Moka." He looked down for a moment. "I don't think I could do this without you."

Moka smiled warmly as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You will do fine, Tsukune. I will be right here by your side."

They began to gaze into each other's eyes again. "Oh, Moka…" Tsukune began quietly.

"Oh, Tsukune…" Moka replied just as quietly.

"Moka! Tsukune! Are the two of you ready to go?"

Both Tsukune and Moka jumped a bit as Haruna called out to them. They both looked sheepishly at one another before they let go. With one final swallow of his nervousness, Tsukune blew out a breath. "Yeah, Great-Grandmother, we are ready."

Haruna Aono quietly came into the Clinic with a frown upon her gentle face. While it was true that was her relation to Tsukune, she couldn't help but think it made her sound so…old. She gave Tsukune a smile that allowed the tips of her fangs to catch the light. "Tsuki, I, er, ask that you not call me that. How about you just call me 'Lady Haruna', ok?"

Tsukune smiled gently. "As you wish, Lady Haruna. I will do my best to do as you request." His smile changed to a smirk. "You know though, that you are indeed though my-"

Haruna coughed and loudly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Tsuki. You were saying something?"

Tsukune shook his head, his smirk never left his lips. "Never mind, Lady Haruna." He glanced behind her. "Where are Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura?"

Haruna nodded her head toward the open doorway. "They await us out in the courtyard, Tsuki. The time is almost upon us. Shall we?" She gestured the pair toward the doorway.

With one last glance at Moka, Tsukune nodded and led the way out the door.

XXX

Yokai Academy Courtyard

Kurumu and Yukari fidgeted nervously in the Yokai Academy courtyard. Neither one really looked forward to this day. I mean, how many people get to go before the most powerful ruling council in the monster world! Mizore didn't seem as fazed about the whole situation, since she was just as stoic as ever. If anything though, she still didn't look very well. The fight with the Oni Sentinels combined with her wounds from the Shards of Corruption had weakened her greatly. Even now, Ruby stood next to her and kept a steadying hand upon her shoulder.

Lady Sakura also grew rather impatient. "What is keeping them, Rylan? You don't suppose Tsukune lost his nerve or something, do you?" Lady Sakura asked grumpily as she tapped her foot as she glanced at the entranceway.

Lord Rylan Asaka yawned as he pulled an antique pocket-watch from his inner coat pocket "Nah. Tsukune is made of much sterner stuff then you think, Beloved." He grinned as he briefly checked the time. "He would have to be. After all, he is of Asaka blood since he is our great-great-grandson, you know."

Lady Sakura glared merciless daggers at her mate. "I HATE it when you call him that! It makes me feel so…so, well, ancient!"

Lord Rylan blinked. "But my Beloved, you are old."

Lady Sakura's eyes turned bright red as she glared dangerously at her mate. "Rylan," She started off sweetly. "What did you just call me?" She asked in a dangerously sickly voice.

Lord Rylan gulped loudly. Shit. Now he did it. Once again, his mouth went off its leash from his brain without even trying. This was going to be VERY tricky to extricate himself out of. "Uh," He started hesitantly. "Well, all I was saying, Beloved, is that you have many years behind you."

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby recognized the danger signals, and quietly with great discretion stepped away from the Raven Lords. While Ruby hadn't seen their full powers for herself yet, the stories that the others told her were enough she was both wary and cautious. After all, she was much too young to die from being in the middle of a domestic dispute!

Lord Rylan glanced briefly at the retreating students, and gulped again. Lady Sakura's eyes still bore holes into him, and tendrils of energy swirled lightly around her. _Oh shit, this is getting worse_! Maybe he should just shut his mouth now before he gets himself further in. What was that adage? 'When digging a hole for yourself, don't ask for a bigger shovel?' He gulped again as his mind whirled at high speed as he tried to find the words to placate his angry mate. _Angry? Pah, she's pissed! I don't do this right, I may find myself in need of the Council's protection…_

"Ah, Beloved?" Rylan nervously tried again. "Is there anything I can say to get you to calm down and think rationally about this? Being old isn't a bad thing!"

Lady Sakura held her right hand out with her palm up. A black fireball appeared suspended an inch above her palm. Her red-eyed gaze lingered upon it for a moment before her eyes came up and met Lord Rylan's.

His eyes widened as it dawned on him that he very well could be a dead vampire. "Eeep!" He squawked loudly before he did the smartest thing he had done so far this morning. He ran like his ass was on fire. Which, by what Lady Sakura looked to have in mind, may well become fact.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallway

Tsukune still was very nervous, but he felt much better since he had Moka at his side. He briefly glanced briefly again at her and smiled. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful friend to have at his side, but he was very happy that fate had allowed it. Who would have guessed that a creature that he thought for so long was myth turned out to be his best, greatest friend? He gently squeezed her hand, and he happily saw her briefly glance at him with a smile. She squeezed gently back and nodded. He briefly glanced at the back of Lady Haruna's head. He was glad she was here too. After all she was family.

The entrance to the courtyard was just ahead, and the bright sunlight from outside beckoned them forward. Tsukune still wasn't sure what was going to be expected from him, so he figured that now was as good a time to broach the subject as any. He nervously cleared his throat. "Um, Lady Haruna? Are they going to make me run any tests? Will they make me try to show them my powers, or anything?"

Lady Haruna stopped at the entrance way. She turned slightly, and lightly frowned as she looked at her companions. "I do not know, Tsuki. I have never really been privy to too much that goes-"

"Eeep!" A male voice squawked loudly. Lady Haruna and her party turned toward the courtyard and watched as Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby ran at full speed up toward them. They were out of breath, doubled over and gasped loudly for air. Lady Haruna's face turned stern, and she willed a fireball into existence. "What is it? Are we under attack?"

"Worse!" Ruby gasped between coughs. "Lord Rylan called Lady Sakura 'old'."

Lady Haruna blinked in surprise, and groaned lightly. Her fireball vanished as quickly as it came. She walked a couple feet over to the stone archway of the entrance, and lightly banged her head against the stones. With one final thump, she rested her head against the cool stones. "Here we have the most powerful and feared Raven Lords on the Council. Or, do we have the monster world's oldest children? Sometimes, I can't tell." The vampire ground out, clearly frustrated. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Um, Lady Haruna?" Tsukune lightly touched her shoulder. "Believe me when I say that is not a question you really want to ask. It always seems to be answered in unusual, if not painful, ways."

Lady Haruna sighed, and slightly turned her head. "Yeah, I know." She ambled back over to them. Her brows furrowed as she watched her mother fling fireballs at her father. She shook her head. "I hope she gets this out of her system. If the Council saw this, she would be a laughingstock." She grimaced. "Who am I kidding? They probably already know about it. They have a way of keeping tabs on things." She chewed her lip for a moment. "I had better stop this, or her pettiness will cause more problems."

Moka cocked her head, her eyebrow raised. "What will you do, Lady Haruna?"

The older vampire grimaced. "What I must." She briefly glanced at Tsukune, and gave him a small smile. "I will be back in just a few moments, Tsuki."

They watched as Lady Haruna stepped out into the courtyard. Yukari waved her wand, and after a few muttered incantations everyone had small tubs of popcorn at their feet. With a small sound of surprise, Kurumu picked up her tub and started to munch her popcorn. Soon, the others followed her example. "Well," Kurumu muttered between munches. "If we have to wait, at least we have some entertainment."

XXX

Yokai Academy Courtyard

Lady Haruna was pissed. No, this was beyond pissed. They were mere moments from standing before the most powerful collection of vampires, werewolves, and Cambion that the monster world ever saw gathered in one place. What were two of the most powerful vampires from that very same council this moment doing? Fighting like some silly teenagers in heat! She had never raised her hand against her parents before, but enough was enough! This was definitely not the time to be acting stupid, not with so much currently at stake!

Much to her surprise, she felt a hand as it lay gently upon her shoulder. Haruna turned, and was pleasantly gratified to find it was Tsukune there. He gave her a small smile. "I told the others to wait at the entrance. I figured this was a family affair." He said quietly.

Lady Haruna smiled. "Thank you, Tsukune. I am proud of how you are growing up. You are definitely becoming the man I hoped you would." Tsukune's ears turned pink at the compliment. Her brows furrowed. "I am about to display a power that…is not very pleasant. You might want to stand back just a little bit, Tsuki. I just hope that you don't think less of me after you see it."

Tsukune nodded and backed up a few steps. Satisfied, Lady Haruna took several steps forward toward her bickering parents. She removed the rosary from her wrist, and her hair slid from raven black to silver. Her beautiful pale green eyes flashed a deep red. She felt her powerful wings come forth. With only a small effort, she hurled herself up into the air. She flew several feet up and above her squabbling parents. They hadn't known that she had learned in her travels to harness a technique called 'The Voice of Vlad', or 'Vlad's Thunder', but they were about to find out. With one last look of irritation, she knew this was the best time.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

Much to Lady Haruna's immediate satisfaction, both of the bickering vampires cupped their hands to their ears and stopped. She descended to the ground, and gently landed. She flared her wings a few times before she folded them against her back. She gave her parents a heated glare as she placed her hands upon her hips. Haruna tapped her foot with impatience as the council vampires made their way over to their pissed daughter. Lord Rylan scratched the back of his head, and gave Haruna a quick look. "So, when had you learned 'The Voice of Vlad', my wonderful daughter?"

Clearly, she was not in the mood for the usual pleasantries. "I learned it a long time ago, father." She gave Lady Sakura a quick glance. "Mother. You and Father are both the eldest members of the Night Raven Council! You were both acting like idiotic children! What do you think the Council would have said if they had seen the two of you acting like this? Have you ever thought of how your actions could affect our allies and friends on the Council? Lord Canis would be howling with laughter right about now!"

Lord Rylan Asaka had the grace to look chastised by his daughter's tongue-lashing. Lady Sakura looked stung, but still angry. Clearly, she hadn't taken the chastisement as it was meant. Her eyes narrowed at her daughter, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when does my own daughter dare talk to me like that? What gives you the right to talk to a Raven Lord in that fashion?"

Lady Haruna's nostrils flared. "Mother, I love you, and I want you to remember that before this goes any further. However, I must be the voice of reason." She gestured around to Tsukune and his friends. Then toward the rest of the school students and teachers that stared in their direction. "Do you see what you are doing? You have attracted a great deal of attention with your silliness! Do you want the good name of the Night Raven Council to be soiled by some stupid issue with vanity? I understand that you went ballistic because father called you old. GET OVER IT! We are vampires! We are old! That is part of who we are! Instead of being offended by it, just embrace it! Age is wisdom! I remember you telling me that long ago!"

Lady Haruna felt a hand on her shoulder again, and calmed down just a little bit. She glanced over at Tsukune and smiled warmly at him. He gave her a small smile of his own, and swallowed before he looked at Lord and Lady Asaka. "Lord Rylan, Lady Asaka, I know that I have no real right to interject myself into this. However, I feel that I must. Everyone here looks to you for your guidance and wisdom. I know that I have felt great anxiety with meeting the Council. I am terrified that someone on your Council wants me dead. Please, don't fight like this. I need your help if I am going to make it through this trial."

Lord Rylan smiled as he stepped up to Tsukune. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Tsukune, you need not suffer so. Remember, you are one of many wronged parties. This meeting with the Council is to best determine how to handle the fallout from that crisis." He glanced over at Lady Sakura, who gave him a small nod. "We also wish to present our case to the Council to officially take you under our wing, and train you how to use your new powers."

Tsukune looked up in surprise. "You mean it? You and Lady Sakura will teach me how to use my abilities?"

"Don't forget me!" Lady Haruna huffed lightly. "This is a family affair, you know. We would all be part of your training, Tsuki. You are family, and you are special to all of us." She glanced over at the patiently waiting Moka. "Of course, you are special to someone else that could use further training, too."

Tsukune smiled. "I have a feeling Moka would like that very much."

Lord Rylan nodded. "Well, now that everything is under control, we need to get going. So much to do, so little time."

XXX

The Aviary

Tsukune whistled loudly in surprise. He had expected to be carried and flown to the location where the Night Raven Council met. Instead, Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura used their powers to transport all of them instantaneously there. They now stood outside a very old fortress that was built into the side of a mountain. The entrance into the fortress was a massive stone door that was twelve feet tall. Twin gargoyle statues flanked the doorway, and cast an imposing look upon the visitors. He tightened his hold on Moka's hand as his anxiety increase again. She smiled at him.

Lord Rylan led the group up to the doorway. He turned to Tsukune. "Once we are inside, Tsukune, let either Lady Sakura or myself do the talking. If they ask you any questions, you are free to answer. Protocol has to be honored."

While the Raven Lord's back was turned, one of the gargoyle statue morphed into a living, breathing creature. It blocked the entrance to the door, and gazed down at the back of Lord Rylan's head. "Entrance will not be granted until proof of identity is granted."

Without turning, Lord Rylan sighed loudly in annoyance. "Look, beat it or I will call the Brute Squad."

The gargoyle blinked. "I'm on the Brute Squad."

Lord Rylan whipped around and stared up at the gargoyle. "Oh, you are the Brute Squad."

Both the Raven Lord and the gargoyle blinked, and their brows furrowed. The group fidgeted a little as the seconds crawled by. After a moment, Lord Rylan looked up at the gargoyle again. "So…," He began awkwardly. "Can we enter, please?"

The gargoyle glanced down and saw the rosary on Lord Rylan's wrist, and saw the Emblem of the Raven within. "Yes, you may enter." It gestured toward the door as it opened. "Proceed within."

Lord Rylan smiled and nodded once. "Thank you." He glanced at his compatriots. "Well, here we go."


	11. Chapter 10-Greetings and Revelations

_Author's Note: Greetings! I am working on trying to update faster now that some things are back under control. I am going to start taking this a bit darker, so wanted to warn my readers ahead of time. I am also going to include one of my characters from one of the series of books that I want to eventually get published, and take her for a spin in this universe. I already had a spin with her in the Ah! My Goddess universe, so figured this would fit too. As always, please feel free to review. I thrive on them. ;)_

_Diademonica-She is a Cambion, which means she is a half human-half demon hybrid. Her father was the sorcerer Myrln, and her mother is a demon general. As per those with demon blood, she has an orange and white tabby familiar named Cyruxinate, aka "Cyrus". For the purpose of this fanfic, she will serve as one of the 'Enforcers' on the Council, which act as security._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that wonderfully quirky universe. The only ones that I own are the ones that were created specifically for this fic, and my before mentioned Diademonica from my Darkest Winter series. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 10-Greetings and Revelations

Night Raven Council Chambers, Three Months Before

Tsukune marveled at the long hallway beyond the entrance. Once the Guardian beyond allowed their passage, the heavy stone door behind them closed with a deep boom that echoed through the passageway. Torches were lit along the walls, and burned gently. It was rather narrow, and Lord Rylan had to squat just a little while he led the way towards the main chamber. While it was tight, Tsukune actually felt more at ease, since Moka was right behind him. It brought him comfort that she was so close at hand. He still felt the nervous pounding of his heart, and the perspiration that made his palms sweat. He would make it through this, he would make Moka and the rest of his family proud!

Lady Haruna headed up the rear of their little entourage. While it was true she was doing her best to guard their backs, she also did this also out of respect for poor Mizore. Since Ruby had to be left behind, it fell to Haruna to assist the Snow Woman when it was needed. She was holding up well enough, but while the physical wounds were healed, the damage done to her abilities had thrown Mizore off. She was quieter than normal, and seemed to have turned inward to compensate. It worried the vampire that she was so withdrawn from them. Hopefully, she would snap out of it long enough to be of a help before the Council.

Tsukune smiled as the compact hallway finally expanded outwards. After just a few more steps, they were finally out of the hallway. He carefully followed Lord Rylan into one of the largest rooms he had seen in his life! It was amazing just how enormous it seemed! You could easily fit the entire Yokai Academy gymnasium in here, and still have plenty of room to spare!

His mouth hung open in absolute wonder as he gazed upwards at the ceiling. Intricately carved scrollwork and astounding paintings adorned every square centimeter of their rocky sky. Figures that represented many of the races of the monster world showed scenes of numerous battles and assorted carnage. As Tsukune slowly walked forward with his head up and eyes locked upon the ceiling, he thought he saw the story of the monster world as it unfolded before his eyes.

Many strange figures battled at the beginning of the paintings. One group had sickly glowing green eyes, and appeared almost demonic. They came into quick conflict with a rather human looking race. The battle went badly for the human looking race, until a single figure appeared from a distant land. He was a black-haired being with glowing red eyes. He was the first and father of the vampire race, and one of the first things he did was that he bequeathed the 'gift' of vampirism to the human-like race. The tide soon turned against the other race, and after a prolonged war, the vampires pushed them back and defeated them in one final great battle.

Tsukune still walked open-mouthed with his eyes firmly upon the ceiling, just getting to where the losers of that conflict were banished from the monster world. It seemed that according to the paintings, the monster world entered a new golden age. This was when the vampires and the new race of werewolves met. They joined forces, and together the two races met with other strong races and soon formed the Council. Tsukune was memorized, and kept following the paintings as they led further through the years. The first contact with the human world, and the-

"The history of our world is something to behold, eh? It is hard to believe that not all of it is recorded here, even."

Startled, Tsukune's gaze dropped back to rest upon the large gentleman that now stood before him. He was so surprised, that he went to back up and tripped over his feet. Tsukune hadn't fallen more than about a foot when a large hand caught him in the middle of his back, and hauled him upward and onto his feet. Tsukune stood wide-eyed at the larger gentleman who smiled down at him. His sharp teeth stood in relief to his gums as he barked a laugh. "You must be Tsukune Aono. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The big man took Tsukune's hand and shook him up and down a couple of times. He looked over Tsukune's head and grinned broadly. "Rylan! It is about time you and your ball-and-chain showed up! Jeanne will be very pleased to see you again! She has enough gossip to keep Lady Sakura up for the next fortnight!"

Lord Rylan came up behind Tsukune and clasped the large man's hand with a hearty shake. "It's always good seeing you, Canis! It has definitely been too long!" Rylan released the slightly larger man's hand, and smiled brightly as he looked down at Tsukune. "Well, I would say introductions are definitely in order. Tsukune Aono, I want you to meet my oldest and closest friend, Raven Lord Canis Loup. Lord Canis, this is my great-great-grandson, Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune nervously smiled at the large man. "It is nice to meet you, Lord Canis. I have heard your name in passing."

Lord Canis grinned again. "Always a pleasure to meet family of my dear old friend! Tell me, young one, how do you like being here in the monster world? Bit of a shock at times, eh?" He thumped Tsukune's chest in jest, but pushed a little too hard. Tsukune was forced back a few steps until he felt Lord Rylan's chest at his back. "Oops, heh, sorry about that, Tsukune." Lord Canis grinned sheepishly. "There are times I forget my own strength."

Rylan laughed heartily. "You never change, old friend. It is damn good to see that things are still well here." He glanced briefly behind, and he gestured the waiting group forward. "Come on then, we should get all introductions done!"

Lady Sakura and Lady Haruna led the group forward, and stopped to the right of Rylan and Tsukune. Moka walked over and stood next to Tsukune. She smiled and curtsied toward the other Raven Lord. "Good day, Lord Canis! I am Moka-"

"Akashiya!" Moka was startled by both the fact that Lord Canis finished the sentence, and now smiled very warmly down at her. "Your old man works for us in the intelligence department, Lady Akashiya." Lord Canis gently took her hand and placed a gently kiss upon it. "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. Lord Shuzen was so proud when you were born. He said that you were destined for greatness, and I see that his words have proven prophetic."

Moka blinked and blushed at the compliment. She smiled when Tsukune took her hand and gently gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and squeezed back. Lord Canis turned slightly and looked at the rest of the group. "Ah! Lady Haruna! I see you managed to make it back." He grinned. "Lady Sidhe was looking for you earlier, she had something she wanted to toss at you to think about."

Lady Haruna blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Certainly! Is she in her chambers?"

Lord Canis nodded vigorously. "Yup. Er, at least she was when I last went by there a few minutes before your group showed up. If you hurry, you can probably catch her before she has to finish prepping for Council."

Lady Haruna nodded. "Then I will go." She turned to the group. "I will return in time for the council session. Until then, I leave you in good hands." With one last smile at Tsukune, she soon vanished in a puff of silver smoke.

Lord Canis shook his head. "No matter how many times I see you vampires do that, Rylan, it always blows the mind."

Rylan grinned. "How else can we keep up our appearance of being mysterious?" He gestured toward the group. "The spicy young lady with the blue hair and sexy smirk is Kurumu Kurono. Don't let her kiss you, or Lady Jeanne will make a rug out of you. She is after all, a succubus."

Kurumu curtsied for Lord Canis, and stuck her tongue out at Lord Rylan. He chuckled and shrugged. "The next young lady in the line, is Yukari Sendo. She is a pretty powerful witch, and very handy with her wand. Don't piss her off, or you will find a golden washtub landing on your head."

Lord Canis barked another laugh while Yukari curtsied. "No worries, Rylan. You remember when we tangled with those Night Widow witches? I know I still do, and I keep a healthy respect for their abilities."

Lord Rylan nodded. "Yup, I remember. Last in our list is Mizore Shirayuki. Prior to a few weeks ago, she would have been a good one to keep handy in a heat wave, since she is Snow Woman." Rylan's brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. "Of course, she took several hits from a couple of Shards of Corruption."

Lord Canis winced and did a sharp inhale of breath that whistled through his teeth. "Then that makes you the most injured party." His big hand went under her chin, and he tilted it up to look into her eyes. "For what it is worth, my dear, you have my deepest sympathies. Attacks from Oni Sentinels are very rare, and they usually leave the victim either dead or greatly diminished." He gazed deeper into her eyes. "I can already see the diminished part of you, but I have to wonder. Even if you lose your abilities, you are not going to give up and just end it, are you?"

For the first time in almost a month, Mizore definitely stared back at Lord Canis. "Hell no. I will not give up, as I still want to make Tsukune mine."

Lord Canis made several barks of laughter and howled lightly toward the ceiling. He grinned at Tsukune and winked. "I see now. All of these lovely young ladies are your girlfriends, aren't they? Aren't they?"

Tsukune's jaw dropped, and he violently shook his head back and forth. "No! You have it all wrong! These are my friends! They are special to me!"

Lord Canis nudged Rylan lightly in the ribs. "Ah, Rylan, looks like he definitely has that Asaka blood running through his veins. Four girlfriends! The most I ever had after me was three!"

"No, No! You have it all wrong!"

Rylan grinned. "Actually, it technically is five. We had to leave Ruby behind at Yokai Academy, but he does have a fifth one that is after him."

"Lord Rylan!" Tsukune protested. "I thought you were supposed to help me!"

The vampire grinned mischievously and winked at Tsukune. "I am helping you, Tsukune. I am making sure to set the record straight and keep your count accurate."

Tsukune groaned and face palmed. Lord Rylan and Lord Canis grinned as they heard the clanks of armor. Lord Rylan grew serious, and gave Lord Canis a nod. The other Raven Lord turned and watched as a pretty, but rather surely looking woman enveloped in wicked black and red armor approached. At her feet was an orange and white tabby.

The woman and her feline companion stopped a few feet away from the group. With a small nod of her head, the woman came forward another step. Her violet-colored eyes gazed upon them. "Lords Canis and Rylan, Lady Sakura. The Council Session has been moved upwards a couple of hours. I was requested by Lord Archimedes and Lady Jeanne to allow for weapons, which I begrudgingly have allowed. With that, I bid you hurry and make your preparations. Your quarters are at your disposal."

Both Lords blinked in surprise as the woman smartly turned around and left. The clanks of her armor receded until nothing more was heard. Tsukune blinked a couple of times, and gazed quizzically toward Lord Canis. "Lord Canis? If I may, who was that?"

Lord Canis frowned as his brows knitted together. "She," the Raven Lord began slowly. "She is one of our Council Enforcers. Basically, they are the equivalent of what Lord Rylan does for your Yokai Academy. She is one of our security members." He glanced at Tsukune. "Don't cross her, Tsukune, whatever you do. Her name is Diademonica. She is a Cambion, and a very powerful one at that."

Tsukune was puzzled. "You called her a Cambion? What is a Cambion?"

Lord Rylan placed his hands upon Tsukune's shoulders, his face mirrored the other Raven Lord's. "A Cambion, Tsukune, is a hybrid creature. They are half human, and half demon. A very rare race to find in both worlds. She is…more unusual than most of her kind."

Tsukune was still a bit bewildered. "How is she more unusual than most?"

Lord Canis took a step forward as he chewed his lip in thought. "She is not even from this world. She is a visitor from another dimension."

XXX

Personal Chambers, Raven Lord Aviary

Tsukune stood in the chambers with his heart in his throat. With all the wonder and excitement he had with meeting Lord Canis and being actually at the Council Chambers, it kind of hit him just now that he was here in a way to face judgment. Perhaps not necessarily for who he was, but for what he was. While Lord Rylan had 'briefed' him on the friendly and hostile Councilors, it unnerved him to know that the members here were so much more powerful than even everyone that was at Yokai Academy! If something went wrong here, would there be enough left of him to identify the remains? The thought made him shudder.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?"

Tsukune jumped at the voice that was close to his ear. With a sigh of embarrassment, he turned slightly and smiled thinly at Moka. "Yeah, Moka, I am okay. Just really nervous. I feel happy knowing that I have you, Lord and Lady Asaka, and others in my corner." His brows furrowed in thought. "However, I am now in the 'belly of the beast'. I just have a dreaded feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it will be because of who I am."

Moka lightly took his hands. "Tsukune, there is nothing wrong with who you are! Nothing! You have always worked twice as hard as the rest of us since you were not truly a monster. I know your heart, and it beats the same as mine! I have liked you since the beginning, Tsukune. You have always been the greatest of friends to me!" She blushed as she bent forward and lightly kissed him on tip of his nose. "Come on, they will be waiting for us."

Moka released his hands, and turned and left. Tsukune blinked a couple of times, and touched the tip of his nose. She had kissed him again! Tsukune stood there with sparkles around his vision. She always was there for him, and he for her. She truly was his best and closest friend. He touched the tip of his nose again, and felt himself blush slightly. There was always something about being around her that he just couldn't put his finger on-

"Tsukune Aono?" A harsher voice asked.

Tsukune was startled out of his daydream, and stared once again at the violet-eyed Cambion named Diademonica. She folded her arms across her armored chest as her eyes narrowed. "Well?" She asked rather harshly again. "Are you ready to go? Council is about to meet. Or did you need more time to get Cupid's arrow out of your ass?"

Tsukune blinked. "Huh, what?"

Diademonica closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. As her violet eyes opened again, she rolled them. "Come on, Romeo. Time to move your ass. Or, would you prefer I carry you?"

Tsukune blushed and shook his head. "No, I can get there myself. I don't mean to be a burden, Lady Diademonica. It is just all overwhelming."

The Cambion exhaled again, and tried to soften her looks a bit. "Yeah, I guess it would be at that. Come on, kid. It is best to not keep them waiting. I hate cleaning up messes, but if I don't hurry and get you there soon, there will be one."

Tsukune nodded, and gave her small smile. "Lead the way, Lady Diademonica."

The Cambion snorted. "Oh gods, if I have to hear you say that every time I am going to hurl. Just call me 'Dia', okay?"

Tsukune nodded. "Of course, Dia. Lead the way."

XXX

Council Chambers

Diademonica led Tsukune to the main Council Chambers without incident. As they approached the seats where they would sit, she gestured toward it. "Well, Tsukune, this is where we part company for now." She actually gave him a small smile. "Good luck, kid. When this is over with, this will be something you can tell your grandchildren about."

Tsukune smiled at her. "Thank you, Dia. I hope to be able to chat with you again sometime. You are definitely fascinating."

Dia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Save the charm for your vampire girlfriend."

Tsukune blinked as the Cambion laughed. She left Tsukune standing slightly open-mouthed in puzzlement. He felt a small tug, and glanced down at Moka. She smiled as she gently tugged his hand. With a small smile, Tsukune admitted defeat and sat upon the bench provided for them. He noticed that Kurumu glanced at him and Moka holding hands with narrowed eyes. Quickly, he gave her a gentle squeeze and let go. He felt the bench adjust slightly as Lady Haruna sat next to him. She gave him a warm smile. "Ready?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, but the sooner this is finished, the sooner I can get back to Yokai Academy."

Lady Haruna nodded and gestured toward the doorway to the right. "They will be entering from that way."

Mere moments later, the Councilors filed in from the direction that Lady Haruna had indicated. They filed in with a certain order, Tsukune noticed. It was Lord and Lady Asaka, followed by Lord Canis and whom had to be Lady Loup. A surely looking man and woman followed behind them, and Tsukune shivered. "I have a bad feeling about those two." He whispered discreetly to Lady Haruna.

"With good reason." She whispered back. "That is Lord and Lady Burnhart."

Tsukune shivered again as the pair sat in their throne-like chairs. Strangely enough, the next one that came and sat gave him a strange sense of peace. She was an attractive woman, very pale, who wore white almost transparent robes. Her eyebrows were as white as the snow, and her lips formed a small smile. He slightly nodded in her direction. "Who is that?" He whispered again.

Lady Haruna smiled. "She is an old friend of mine. Her name is Lady Ailbe Sidhe. She is one of the few examples of her kind in this world. You normally find more of them in the human world."

"What is she?"

"A Banshee." Haruna smiled at Tsukune's surprise. "When the session has ended, I will introduce you. I have told her so much about you over the years."

Lady Sidhe glanced at Tsukune and gave him a small smile and a wink. He gave her a small smile and a nod. He was further surprised when a creature that looked remarkably like the one that greeted them at the door filed in and sat upon his larger chair. Despite the gruff appearance, he glanced at Tsukune and nodded and smiled. He moved his head a little closer to Lady Haruna. "I take it he is a gargoyle?"

"Indeed." Lady Haruna grinned. "Not just any gargoyle, but Lord Archimedes Stone. His race was one of the first ones that were guardians of humanity."

"Wow!" Tsukune quietly murmured. He had to admit, Lord Stone was rather impressive looking. He was sure that he could probably pick up a building and swing it if he needed to. He felt better knowing that something like him was at his back. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tsukune swallowed and changed his mind when a severe looking woman wrapped in vines came into the chambers. The look she gave him was pure hate, and he shivered again. Behind her was something Tsukune had only seen in history books about ancient Greece. An actual Minotaur stomped its way into the Chambers. It made its way to its large chair and sat. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the chair groan under the weight of the creature. Unable to contain himself, he looked at Lady Haruna.

"They are Lady Eurydice Virgil and Lord Taurus Brahman. Believe me, Tsukune, neither are at your back. Lady Virgil is a Dryad Witch, and Lord Brahman is a Minotaur. Both hate humanity with a passion."

Tsukune gulped loudly. He almost felt their looks of hate they sent his way. He knew that they were not ones he wanted to mess with. They both looked like they could kill him in thirty different ways. Painfully too, no doubt. He looked over at Lord Rylan, whom cleared his throat as he stood.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Council, honored guests. This Council has been called to session because of a violent transgression-"

The ground jolted briefly and violently beneath everyone's feet. Tsukune looked at Lady Haruna. "Lady Haruna? What is going-"

Twin gongs sounded loudly back behind the mostly seated Council. The sounds from the gongs came from behind the largest, most extravagant throne that Tsukune finally noticed. He was utterly lost, but was surprised to see shock and surprise upon Lady Haruna's face. He turned and saw the same stunned looks mirrored upon the other Councilor's faces, too. Utterly perplexed, he turned to Lady Haruna, not even bothering to whisper this time. "Lady Haruna, why is everyone so shocked? Is something wrong?"

Lady Haruna paled slightly as she swallowed. "Tsukune, this is something that hasn't happened in centuries. The last time this happened was many years before I was even born." She chewed her lip in thought. "This can't be a coincidence, it must be because of what has transpired!"

Tsukune felt a little exasperated and began to get slightly frustrated. "What is it that hasn't happened in centuries? What is going on, here?"

"Tsuki," Lady Haruna spoke barely above a whisper. "After centuries upon centuries of slumber, Lord Cain himself has finally awakened!"


	12. Chapter 11-Awakened in a House Divided

_Author's Note: As promised, it has definitely turned darker. On that note, I will warn my readers that I have a violent attack in this chapter. While it is not as graphic as some may have come across, I did try to make it rather vivid. Just fair warning. A hearty thank you for those that have waited patiently for the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: On pain of being clobbered by Kokoa's transformed pet bat, I do not own anything that is native to the wonderful Rosario + Vampire universe. The only ones that I own are the characters that I created specifically for this fanfic, and of course, my own loveable Diademonica. ;)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 11-Awakened in a House Divided

Night Raven Council Chambers, Three Months Before

Tsukune blinked at Lady Haruna. "You mean the very same one that I saw in the paintings spread out with such reverence upon the ceiling? The creator of the vampire race?"

Lady Haruna nodded with her eyebrows knit. "He is the very same one, Tsuki. Lord Cain is the sire father of all those whom have have vampiric blood that flows within their veins. His word is final law, and no one, not even Lord Burnhart would go against anything decreed by our Lord."

Tsukune gulped and waited nervously. After just a few moments, Diademonica and another of the Council Enforcers stood each at the sides of the entrance that led into a deep hallway behind the great throne. He again turned slightly and whispered softly to Lady Haruna. "Who is the other Enforcer that stands next to Dia?"

Lady Haruna's face relaxed a little as she chuckled lightly. "She is another old friend, Tsuki. Her name is Lady Luna Nightshade. She is the third of our quartet of Enforcers that serve the Council. She also is another Lycanthrope like Lord Canis and Lady Jeanne. She more or less serves in whatever capacity is needed by the Council." She grinned. "One of her many functions is that she serves as my father's secretary. He swears that she is the only one that can keep up with the avalanche of paperwork. I heard him mutter a time or two that he could use her there at Yokai Academy." She gave Tsukune a smirk. "Father always had problems with keeping up with any paperwork. He never has been very well organized, which annoys Lady Sakura greatly."

Tsukune chuckled lightly as his gaze drifted back toward the hallway entrance again. It wasn't long before Lord Cain emerged from the darkened hallway and into the waiting Council Chambers. He saw by all appearances Lord Cain was a tall, very old man who slowly ambled forward. His hair was white as the freshly fallen snow upon Mt. Fuji. His ancient face had age lines upon age lines that creased and crossed when he grimaced. His flesh stood in pale relief to the darkened chambers, and he appeared covered with old cobwebs. Despite his strangely withered appearance, Tsukune wasn't fooled for a second that his visage betrayed any kind of weakness. He vividly remembered all those paintings, and he figured that while the most ancient vampire looked tottery, he was more than likely the most powerful being in these chambers.

A quick glint of metal caught Tsukune's eye. At Lord Cain's side was a sword, one that looked both rather unique and quite disturbing. It looked to have been carved from obsidian steel, or some other strange dark metal. When Lord Cain finally sat heavily upon his magnificent throne, he removed the blade from his side. As he sat, his left hand stayed upon the top of the hilt. The sharp point of the blade sank a few millimeters into the gray stone floor. Tsukune swore he saw glimmers of red within that strangely curved black metal of the blade when the light hit it right. Near where the hilt and pommel met, there was a carved, malevolent skull inset. Tsukune shivered as he stared into those empty eye sockets. Though empty, they glowed with an eerie red light. He swore he heard whispers come from the blade.

"What kind of weapon is that, Lady Haruna?" Tsukune whispered, his throat suddenly tight with anxiety.

Lady Haruna couldn't suppress her own shiver. "That," She whispered back. "Is Lord Cain's blade. It carries a curse upon it since it was what he used to slay his brother. It has bourn many titles over the centuries, but only Lord Cain knows its true name. For our own benefit, we have dubbed it Anima Umbra, the Mourningblade. If it is ever pulled from its resting place within these hallowed Council Chambers, then it is Lord Cain's final judgment. Whomever it is drawn against will soon be in mourning."

Tsukune shivered when he felt Lord Cain's piercing gaze fall briefly upon him. After just a few seconds, those pale red eyes of his moved on. They now rested solely upon Lord Rylan. "Lord Rylan," Lord Cain's deep, creaky voice spoke quietly, but with a steel edge. "I am in need of sustenance." He briefly gazed again at Tsukune, then drifted back to Lord Rylan. "If that boy was to be it, you know as well as I do that I do not feed upon my own. Another must be chosen."

Tsukune blinked at Lord Cain's statement with great surprise. He wasn't the only one, as he briefly saw Lord Burnhart unconcealed recoil and disgust upon his lips. He briefly looked upon Tsukune with narrowed eyes, before he glanced back toward Lord Cain. In just those few seconds, Tsukune felt cold trickles of sweat as they beaded upon his brow. Moka took his hand and gently squeezed it, a look of concern upon her face. He gave her a brief, thankful smile before he glanced back toward the assembled Council.

Lord Burnhart gracefully stood up from his chair, his arms spread apart. "My Lord," He started with a slow, respectful drawl. "We hadn't anticipated your glorious return to these chambers. If we had only known, we would have had a proper meal made ready for you." He had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable. "However, something can be arranged for you quickly. I do have some humans I captured when in the human world here upon the premises. Since there are plenty more where they came from, I can easily spare one or two for you."

Lord Cain's eyes narrowed as he gazed upon his lieutenant. "I see." His hard eyes now settled again upon Lord Rylan while he leaned forward on his throne. "Lord Rylan? What say you? Do you intend to let your Sovereign starve?"

Lord Rylan swallowed and shook his head. He briefly gave a pointed look at Lord Burnhart as he cleared his throat. "No, My Lord. I will see to it immediately."

Lord Cain leaned back into his throne again. "Good, see that you do."

"By your command, My Lord."

XXX

Lord Rylan barely contained his anger and disgust. William had put him on the spot with Lord Cain on purpose! What was he trying to do, get him killed? He ground his teeth as he gently led two human girls from the captive rooms of William's. This was something that bothered him on so many levels. Yes, his race needed blood to survive, but this was just plain wrong! It seems that without any decrees, Lord Cain already made his thoughts on humanity quite plain. This was going to make his job that much harder. _What the hell are you planning, William? What shades of darkness have gathered around that heart of yours, old friend?_

As Lord Rylan approached the center chambers with the two girls in tow, he noticed that Lord Cain already stood with great anticipation. Since Lord Cain's hibernation was longer than normal, this was not going to be a pleasant experience for the two unlucky ladies. He glanced at them briefly as he chewed his lip. He pushed them slightly before him. As they approached the throne and impatiently waiting Vampire Progenitor, Lord Rylan leaned forward and down and gently whispered to his charges. "Try not to be afraid. I will not lie to you, this is going to hurt. Try to think of something pleasant and let your minds wander as he feeds. I will do my best to get you something for the pain and weakness later." They both nodded nervously, too afraid to open their mouths.

Lord Cain descended from his throne with Mourningblade once again back at his side. His eyes gleamed with a great, feral hunger as he gazed upon the two women. Lord Rylan gently squeezed the frightened women's hands before he left them. He approached his chair, but didn't sit. His brows furrowed with deep worry. Would Lord Cain control his appetites? Or, would he lose control of himself in the ecstasy of the moment? This was the longest that Lord Cain had ever hibernated, and he once confessed to Rylan that the longer he went without feeding the harder it was to control. _I guess I will get to see what I would turn into if I had to do a long hibernation, too._

Lord Cain smiled benignly as he circled around the first woman. His gnarled hands and his claw-like nails drifted over her cheek, and lightly touched her hair. As his hand drifted around her neck, she involuntarily shivered. Her eyes followed him, wide with her unbidden fear. Lord Cain finished his inspection, and gently caressed her shoulder and arm. He stopped behind her, and gently snaked his arm around her midsection. He drew her to him, as gentle and patient as a longtime lover. He leaned her head to the left, and gently whispered something into her ear. She relaxed slightly in his hold, a look of bliss upon her face as her eyes closed. He gently kissed her neck once, and whispered something else with his fangs now bared. Her eyes shot open in fear, and she struggled.

Faster than Tsukune could follow, Lord Cain's fangs penetrated the young woman's neck messily and with no regards to her well-being. She screamed in pain briefly before Lord Cain's other hand clamped quickly over her mouth. He drank deeply and long as he made multiple strikes upon her throat. Her wails of terror gave way to soft whimpers and moans of sorrow. As he drank, Lord Cain's eyes drifted up toward Lord Rylan. He pulled out of the first young woman's throat. With the woman now barely holding onto the flickers of her life, Lord Cain cast her aside. "I am finished with that one, Lord Rylan. Please do clean up the mess."

Lord Rylan's fist clenched tightly by his side. Even by Lord Cain's standards, that was quite brutal. _At least he left her alive. It appeared at first he was going to kill her!_ He bit back anything he could have said and nodded. "As you wish, My Lord."

As Lord Rylan left toward the downed woman, Tsukune gently squeezed Moka's hand. The horrified look upon Moka's face as she witnessed the violent attack was a great relief to him. When she took his blood, it was an act of closeness and an almost intimacy he felt when he gave her his blood. That horrible act perpetrated by Lord Cain was just…he couldn't think of something he could place into words. Moka finally realized Tsukune wanted her attention, and she gave him a look that suggested she wanted to cry. It tore his heart to see her in such distress, and he pleaded silently to whatever gods where listening that their business here would be done soon.

After the horrifying attack upon her friend, the second woman lost her mind and she screamed quite loudly. Swiftly, she turned and ran back toward her imagined shelter. She only made it a few more steps before she felt something heavy slam into hers. Now unbalanced, she fell over heavily. In just that few seconds, the vampire had leaped over their heads and landed heavily upon the retreating woman. That same feral look of hunger and desire that was on his face moments ago returned. Without further preamble, his fangs dove into her neck. The looks of delight and ecstasy upon Lord Cain's face was both repugnant and alarming.

Lord Cain finished his second 'meal' much quicker than his first. He quickly stood up and strode back to his throne. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and arm. He glanced amusedly that there wasn't much 'leftovers' spread on his face. He had to be careful though, as he nearly lost control both times he was feeding. While he may not like or care much for humans, the arrangement with the human Illuminati was something he didn't care to break. After all, the humans in their corner of the world greatly outnumbered the vampires and their allies. _No sense in breaking treaties that have kept us safe for centuries, not even to enjoy something from the livestock._

Unbidden, Lord Rylan gently scooped up both women and their whimpers reached his ears. It took every ounce of control he could muster to keep from doing something incredibly stupid. While it was true Lord Cain hadn't killed either of them, they were now so traumatized that he doubted they would be able to function the same ever again. He would never show it, but it ached him to the core that humans had to pay the price for their immortality. It made him feel like he was such a parasite.

He sighed loudly, and was startled when the women whimpered and clung to him like a baby. He glanced down, and saw both of their eyes were glassy. They both stared off into the unknown, wherever their minds took them to deal with the violence. He chewed his lip as he carried them. This was definitely not right, and something had to be said before he lost his nerve.

Lord Rylan handed the drained women over to their waiting healer. She was a witch, but she was a damned impressive one. Her abilities to heal even the direst injuries had earned her much renown there on the Council. He smiled lightly at her while he gently handed off both of Lord Cain's 'meals' to her. She frowned and tsked loudly. "What was your Lord Cain thinking, Lord Rylan? If he had taken much more from either of them, I wouldn't have bothered with anything other than a pair of coffins."

Rylan sighed loudly and ran his hand through his raven-black hair. "I don't know, Shannara. He has never gone this long with his hibernation, before. When he entered The Nocturnal Embrace, we figured it would last no more than a century or two at the most. When he entered his tomb, we still had armored knights on horseback out there in the human world for crying out loud."

Shannara nodded. "Very well. You should get back out there, Lord Rylan. I will let you know if there is any change in either of their conditions."

Lord Rylan nodded, and gave her a small smile. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you stayed here with us, Shannara. I know that I am with Lady Sakura and I love her deeply, but I will always have a spot in my heart for the first woman I ever loved."

Shannara smiled and gave him a quick hug before she lightly shoved him gently forward. "Very well. Scoot, before something else happens out there that I have to clean up."

XXX

Tsukune was very relieved when Lord Rylan came back into the chambers. The vampire passed by him, and gave him a small wink and a nod. He sat back in his chair, and waited patiently for Lord Cain to speak.

Lord Cain stood up from his throne, and effortlessly snapped his blade back to his side. The ancient vampire crossed his arms behind his back as he slowly came down the steps that led up to his throne. Quietly, he paced back and forth behind the seated council members. "Lords of the Raven Clan, I am here among you again because even if my slumber I knew of the discontent among you. I have sensed deep feelings of anger and hatred toward those of my respected council members. Tell me, what am I to make of this? What could have my most trusted lieutenants ready to fight over? I went into the shadows confident in the council and its ability to govern in my stead. Now I wake to find it is not the case." He stopped behind Lord Rylan. "Speak, Rylan. You are my firstborn son, and I have upmost trust in you."

Tsukune and Moka both blinked at the implication. Just how old were Lord Rylan, Lord Cain, and the various races here in the monster world? Tsukune took Moka's hand, and placed his other one on top of it. Moka blushed a little, and gave him a worried look. She knew as much about vampire politics as Tsukune did, which means they had no idea what was going to happen. He glanced briefly at Lady Haruna, and she too chewed her lip in concern.

Lord Rylan stood from his chair and turned to face Lord Cain. He got to one knee, and bowed his head with respect. "My Lord."

Lord Cain actually gave him a rare smile. "Rise, my son. Come, formalities aside. Tell me what trouble has weighted itself so much on your shoulders that you failed to look me in the eyes."

Lord Rylan slowly rose. He now gazed at Lord Cain. "My Lord, while you have slept, much has happened both here and in the human world. Until somewhat recently, the agreement created between this Council and the Council of the Illuminati has remained unbroken and unblemished. However, there were impositions on both sides that threaten to break the agreement."

Lord Cain gestured Lord Rylan to follow him as he slowly headed toward the sitting visitors. "Pray continue, Rylan."

"It started with two Raven Lords whom their daughters went into the human world. In the beginning, both young women went purely to satisfy their curiosity about the humans and their world. For them though, it came to two different endings." He swallowed in nervousness, not sure how Lord Cain would take this. "My daughter, Haruna, experienced much in her time in the human world. She came to know and like humans, and even fell in love and married one." Rylan noticed Lord Cain's shiver, but continued. "The results of her love for that human have led me to show you my great-great-grandson." He gestured toward Tsukune and Moka. "The young man is Tsukune Aono. The young woman beside him is Moka Akashiya."

Lord Cain stared at the hybrid human and vampire with their interlocked fingers with an eyebrow raised. "So," the Progenitor began. "That is why I felt my blood within his veins. He is a hybrid. I truly didn't think that was possible." Lord Cain chewed his lip for a moment. "Akashiya? Your father wouldn't be Issa Shuzen, perchance?"

Moka gazed at the floor. "Yes, yes my Lord. He is my father." She said quietly.

Lord Cain's eyebrow rose. "I see that you have feelings for the human/vampire hybrid. Is this true, young one?"

At this question, Moka's head rose and she actually gazed without flinching into his eyes. "Yes, my Lord. I care for him very much. He is my greatest friend and confidant!" She said without hesitation while she gently squeezed Tsukune's hand.

Lord Cain gazed steadily at her for a while before his lips split into an actual grin. "Ha! Well said, young Akashiya. You have some fire in you after all, I am pleased to see." He now gazed upon Tsukune. "I take it that you feel the same way for her then, young Aono? Despite the fact that you are not fully of my blood?"

Even though he felt fear, Tsukune swallowed it down and gazed directly at the creature that could rip him apart without even trying. "Yes, my Lord. She is the best thing that ever happened to me when I came here to the monster world." He said without hesitation or regret.

Kurumu's face fell, as did Yukari's. Mizore was still as stoic as ever, though internally she felt shattered. He should have just announced to the world that he loved Moka the most! She decided that when this was all over with, she would leave Yokai Academy, and go back to the Snow Woman village. There was no point in her staying around, now.

Lord Rylan glanced down at the pair, a small smile upon his lips as he gave them a small wink. They both colored slightly at the affection.

Lord Cain slowly turned around, and made his way back toward the waiting Council members. Lord Rylan stayed close behind, since he hadn't been bidden to leave. The eldest vampire stood before his Council now. "Well, things have definitely changed quite a bit since I last was in these chambers. Though, I am still not sure how I feel about the idea of being able to combine my blood with humanity." He stopped and slightly turned so he could gaze upon Tsukune and Moka again. "I suppose I will have to watch the two of you very closely. I will permit this little experiment, and see if it bears any rewards."

Lord Burnhart's jaw dropped, and inwardly he seethed with unbridled rage. _Lord Cain is going to allow this…this abomination to exist! He is actually going to ENCOURAGE this outrage! Perhaps the dark one was right, maybe it is time for a change in the leadership of this Council! I don't want to follow one that would allow this, this blasphemy to exist!_


	13. Chapter 12-Things Fall Apart

_Disclaimer: Under no circumstances, (including an anime apocalypse) do I claim any ownership of Rosario + Vampire, or any of the wonderful and quirky characters from that universe. I only claim the ones that I created specifically for this fanfic, and of course my beloved Diademonica. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 12-Things Fall Apart, the Center Cannot Hold.

Night Raven Council Chambers, Three Months Before

Lord Cain turned again and gazed upon Lord Rylan with a thoughtful expression upon his ancient face. "You said that both your daughter and one other had gone out on their own into the human world. Whom was the other of that little experiment into the outer world beyond our borders?"

Lord William Burnhart swallowed the depths of his simmering anger and made his face as impassive as the stones he stood upon. "I can answer that question, my Lord. It was my very own daughter, Elizabeth. She was unjustly murdered by the human scum!"

Lord Cain turned toward his lieutenant, and gave Lord Burnhart a gaze that would have melted even the hardest steel. "Interesting. In all my long years among the humans, I had not known their kind to have immediately intended harm to any of my children without what they considered to be a just cause." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did your daughter give the human 'scum' as you called them a certifiable reason to 'murder' her, as you claimed?"

Lord Burnhart's hardened gaze now met Lord Cain's without flinching. "No, my Lord, of course she did not! All she did was just treat her human subjects as one of her station should! She was their rightful ruler, and they turned against her and murdered her in cold blood!"

Lord Rylan snorted loudly as he shook his head. "William, you can't honestly still believe that bullshit after all this time! She unjustly slaughtered hundreds of human women, just so that she could bathe in their 'virgin' blood! She worked the people under her protection to their miserable deaths! Even those sycophants whom were truly loyal to her were not spared, as she still brutally tortured many of them just for the sheer pleasure of it! She turned into a sadistic despot, and they turned upon the monster she became and removed her by force!"

Lord Burnhart's impassive façade crumbled quickly as fury replaced it. "You!" He stabbed a finger toward Lord Rylan as spittle flew from his lips. "It was entirely YOUR fault that she was slaughtered like some sheep! You didn't watch out enough for her! You didn't protect her from her many enemies, nor did you guide her away from that dangerous path she traveled!"

Lord Rylan colored for a brief moment as his own building anger now crept into his voice. "William, I watched and protected her as best I could. She refused to heed the wise council that I offered her freely. Lady Bathory dismissed me from her castle long before that long night when the mob finally came for her. Since she wouldn't listen to reason, old friend, she brought death upon herself. You know that we were warned long ago about attempting to setup dominions or empires within the human world!"

Lord Burnhart's eyes flashed with his barely contained rage. "What would you have us do, Rylan? Just give up our station and bow down to the human scum? We are gods, and as such it is our responsibility to rule over those herds of cattle with our iron fist. We will thin those vast herds as are needed by us at our whim!"

Lady Sakura stood quickly from her chair, a look of disbelief upon her face. "Lord William, what has become of the powerful and wise warrior that we all knew long ago? Has the death of your daughter truly driven you mad with grief and vengeance? We may well be some of the most powerful creatures that both worlds have seen, but we are not like the gods of old!"

Lord Burnhart rounded quickly upon her. "Sakura, if that had been your daughter there in the human world in that position, wouldn't you now be as furious as I? Those cowards outnumbered, overpowered, and murdered Elizabeth without giving her even the slimmest chance to defend herself!"

Lady Sakura shook her head, letting Lord William's intended insult of not using her title slide. "Lord William, my daughter would NEVER have put herself in that very position! Rylan and I raised our daughter well, and taught her to respect the values of all sentient life! Not to mention, she never desired to form any kind of empire within the human world. Your daughter was an ungrateful wretch whom spat upon our sacred laws here in the monster world since she was just a little girl! You spoiled her rotten, and never did anything but let her run wild as she saw fit!" She crossed her arms and gazed briefly upon Lady Mizuki Burnhart before she glanced back to Lord William. "If anything, it shows what a failure as parents and guardians you both were for your daughter, and just how thin your blood truly is!"

Lady Mizuki stood with such force that her chair fell over with a loud clatter upon the floor. She withdrew her short sword from her side. "Say that again, bitch, and I will gut you and have your entrails decorating the entryway of our castle! Our daughter was the best of us, and I will be damned if I will let you or Rylan smear her name within these chambers!"

"Stand down, Lady Mizuki. Don't give me a reason to bring Apocalypse down upon your head within these hallowed chambers!" Diademonica spoke loudly behind the Burnharts.

Tsukune blinked in surprise at how quickly he saw both Diademonica and Luna were already behind the belligerent Lord and Lady Burnhart. Both of them had their weapons drawn, and Dia had a look of utter contempt upon her pretty face. He noticed her sword had the same black and red color scheme as her armor. He shivered for some reason as he gazed at her blade. While it wasn't as fear inducing as Mourningblade, he still wouldn't want it drawn against him in anger. He watched with baited breath as Lady Burnhart's hand tightened around the hilt of her weapon. It was a tense standoff, and Tsukune was worried what would happen if it escalated into violence.

"Please, my sister, be at peace. There should be no ill-feelings toward each other here on this Council! Especially not since Lord Cain has awakened and is amongst us yet again!" The airy voice of Lady Sidhe stated calmly. "Whatever grievances we have can be solved peacefully with patience and wisdom as we have always done."

Lord Burnhart reached over and gently clasped his mate around her wrist. Despite his hard gaze, he gave her a gentle shake of his head. With one last look of the upmost loathing at Lady Sakura, she sheathed her short sword finally. Both Lord and Lady Burnhart sat back down, their faces set as stone. Even with the Burnharts seated, the air within the chambers still felt tense.

With an exaggerated sigh of disappointment, Dia attached her blade Apocalypse back onto its normal resting place on her back. With a small head nod, she and Luna took up their respected positions on either side of Lord Cain's throne. Dia kept a very close eye upon the Burnharts, since she felt they were the most likely to still cause trouble. Luna's gaze rarely left either Lord Brahman or Lady Virgil, since they usually followed close behind their belligerent peers. Of course, the fact that the two Raven Lords treated her like scum clearly had nothing to do with it either…

Lord Cain loudly cleared his throat. All eyes in the chamber were now riveted upon him. "Well, if we are finished posturing and bickering, maybe we can get some things accomplished." He gestured for Rylan to take his seat. With a nod, Lord Rylan sat down quietly beside Lady Sakura. Lord Cain now stood before the Burnharts. "Lord William, Lady Mizuki, I feel a heavy heart for you both at the loss of your beloved daughter." The Progenitor began. "However, I had explicitly warned all of my children centuries ago about the dangers of attempting dynasties and building personal empires within the human world. Their ways are not ours, and when we leave our respected realms we are at the mercies of both their laws and whims."

Lord Burnhart's lip curled in anger and disgust. "So, what you are saying, my Lord," He began icily. "Is that my daughter will not receive the justice that she deserves for her unjustified murder at human hands?"

Lord Cain's steely eyes flashed and narrowed. "You fail to see the point of this sad tale, Lord William. Justice had already been served, and punishment dispensed. Your daughter spat upon the very laws that were in place to safeguard both us and the humans. Since she willingly broke the Accord with the Illuminati Council, she was subjected to the laws and statures within the human world. While I personally would have preferred a less fatal punishment, it was not my decision to make." His narrowed eyes now burned with an inner fire. "You will also remember your place, Lord William. I am the one whom sets policies for my kind and our realm, not you."

Lord Burnhart's voice turned insubordinate and took on a disrespectful tone. "So, as usual, you will do nothing?"

"That," Lord Cain began dangerously. "Is what should have been already implied, Lord William. What was done in the human world was done within their laws and their rights. Our agreement with the humans wasn't broken, and I will not pursue this matter further. You will remember who is your Lord and Master, Lord William."

"That remains to be seen." The Raven Lord said under his breath. He gazed unflinchingly at Lord Cain. "If that is your word then, my Lord, then Lady Mizuki and I can no longer be part of it. I have no confidence in your rule of this Council anymore. What stands before me is only the palest shadow of a once proud warrior that at one time was our most powerful weapon and vocal proponent of our master race. We withdraw from this Council from today onwards."

Everyone within the council chambers had shocked looks upon their faces; all except for Lord Cain, Lady Virgil, and Lord Brahman. With a quick look and a sharp nod at his mate, both Lord and Lady Burnhart got up from their chairs. Without as much as a backward glance they headed toward the main entryway. They both walked with their chins up and disgust upon their faces.

"Lord William, Lady Mizuki!" Lord Cain calm voice echoed like thunder in the chambers.

Both of the Burnharts stopped and turned toward Lord Cain. "Once you leave these chambers, neither of you will be welcome to tread upon the threshold here ever again. You will not defy me on my ruling about the humans, or you will face my ultimate judgment."

Lord Burnhart merely shrugged. "As you say, Cain." With one last look of contempt, he turned in a whirl of his cape. Both of the Burnharts now headed toward the main hallway again.

"William!" Lord Rylan shouted quickly, his voice carried traces of anguish. He now stood with a haggard and pained expression upon his face. "Please, reconsider what you are doing! We have always managed to get through differences of opinions before! This Council has stood for over a millennium! Things are in turmoil in both the human and monster worlds! Please, do not break this Council, old friend! Not when it needs our guidance the most!"

Lord William stopped, and briefly gave his former friend an almost sad look. "Don't you see, Rylan? This Council of yours was already broken. It was broken because we tied ourselves to the useless human restrictions and laws placed upon us. We are the strongest and purest race, and yet we have to debase ourselves to the lower ones. We are the master race, and it is time for all the others to finally acknowledge it." He gave one final nod to his former friend, and headed away.

Lord Rylan watched the Burnharts departure with his jaw hung open and a look of utter shock upon his face. "William," He whispered. "Do you even realize what have you done?"

XXX

Lord William and Lady Mizuki headed toward the waiting Councilor Chambers to collect their things before they departed for their castle. There definitely was no intention of their eventual return, and they didn't want to leave anything potentially valuable behind. As they approached the entranceway to the chambers, the last of the Council Enforcers, Lady Moria, waited impatiently for them. She leaned up against the wall, the vines that provided her protective cover were wrapped tightly around her thin body. She wore a deceptively seductive smile upon her lips. "Well, good day Lord and Lady Burnhart. How does the session go? Well, I hope."

William sneered. "Well enough, Moria. It is done, and the plans are in motion. My orders to you are quite simple. I want you to hurt Rylan and his family as much as you can. Pain for them equates to pain for Lord Cain, since he is his favorite. However," He stepped forward and grabbed her around the throat and slammed her hard against the wall. She struggled in his grip, her fingers worked limply against his steel grip. His eyes were now mere inches from hers. "I don't want you to kill that boy, Tsukune. It will be my pleasure to kill that abomination, not yours. You may hurt him if you like, and you have my permission to hurt that ungrateful bitch that hangs off him, but you will not kill either of them."

William released his choke hold upon the Dryad Witch's throat, and continued on to collect his things. Moria rubbed her throat, and starred daggers at the retreating vampires. _You think you are the Creators gift to the world, eh 'Lord William'? When my kind is elevated to their proper place, I will see your kind used and cast aside as you have done us all these years._ The Enforcer left the chambers, and headed toward the main Council Chambers. Since she was released off the leash, it was time to now put her Lady's plans into motion. Hopefully, it would mean the end of the dominion of the vampires.

XXX

Lord Canis stared at the empty doorway where the Burnharts had exited just moments before. He shook his head and sighed heavily. Perhaps it truly was time that the Council cut the cord with that lot. Both of them had mired the Council in problems for some time, though he put up with them for Rylan's sake. With them now gone, maybe more could be accomplished. He felt a stab of pain for Lord Rylan, though. While those two vampires hadn't been very close for the past couple of decades, Rylan still considered the sometimes volatile vampire a good friend. It looked like William had slammed the door upon that friendship though. Looks like when all of this was over, he would have to invite Rylan and Sakura over to the chateau in Paris. Lord above knew they could use a vacation or two.

Lord Rylan still stood with his eyes fixed toward the way that the Burnharts had departed. Just like that, William and Mizuki had officially broken the unity of the Council. _How did we get to this point? WHY did we get to this point? What the hell has happened to you, William? Even when at your most irrational after Elizabeth was murdered, I know that you still would have never fractured this Council! What in the name of Lord Cain is the game that you are playing at? Have you truly fallen into the depths of madness and darkness that Sakura warned me about so long ago? Why couldn't you just talk to me anymore, old friend?_

Lord Cain closed his eyes as he sighed quietly. _So, it unfolds just as I foresaw in the visions that tormented my slumber and woke me. The Council is fractured from within, and strife is about to engulf the monster world._ He opened his eyes and briefly glanced at his remaining lieutenants. _This is still not over just yet, not all the players are setup upon the stage._ His eyes snapped toward the entrance as the last of their Council Enforcers stepped up to Lady Virgil. She whispered something into her ear, and then murmured something to Lord Branham. Lady Moria tapped on Luna's shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and ran after Moria toward the Councilor Chambers. Lord Cain smirked. _So, the final players are almost ready to be put into play. I guess they will never learn that you don't cross me and live to tell about it._

Lady Sakura placed a hand upon Lord Rylan's arm and gently shook him. He turned toward her, and she saw he chewed his lip in concern. She smiled lightly and gently gave his arm a squeeze of affection. He gave her a sad smile. She turned toward Lord Cain. "My Lord," she began quietly. "What brought us to these Council Chambers was an attack that was perpetrated here in the monster world at Yokai Academy not very long ago."

Lord Cain now glanced at Lady Sakura, his face much more relaxed and smooth. He gave her a nod to continue. "While Lord Rylan and I were at Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono and his friends were attacked by Oni sentinels, my Lord."

Lord Cain's eyebrow arched. "I pray you indulge my ignorance of this subject matter, Lady Sakura. What exactly are these 'Oni Sentinels' that you refer to?"

Lord Rylan looked stricken. "They are another name given to the Sons of Abel, my Lord."

Lord Cain's eyes widened and flashed with anger. "Abelites? Those twisted perversions are once again unleashed upon us?"

Lady Sakura nodded, and gestured toward the seated youngsters from Yokai Academy. "Those creatures attacked them in broad daylight with the intentions of killing Tsukune's friends, and capturing him."

Lord Cain's lip curled in disgust. "You are certain of this, Lady Sakura?"

Lord Rylan looked up. "My Lord, it is definitely true. Both Lady Sakura and I came under attack ourselves by a pair of them within the forest just outside the greenhouse on campus. They were meant to delay us, as they still could have overwhelmed the both of us. With us distracted, another pair of them attacked the students inside the greenhouse. In the process, several of them were injured. The one young lady in the group, Mizore, she was wounded by a couple of Shards of Corruption."

Lord Cain came over and now stood before the seated Yokai students. He gazed down upon them, one by one and mentally cataloged each of them. His longest gazes were held for Moka and Tsukune. Despite everything that had happened today, he noticed with satisfaction that they still held hands and looked out for each other. He gave them both a rare smile. "Surviving attacks by the Abelites are no small feat, young ones. I sensed earlier the depths of the bond between the two of you. Or should I say…" Lord Cain's eyes narrowed just a little as he continued to stare at Moka. His lips parted into a larger smile. "Actually, the three of you. So, the true soul of Moka Akashiya is inside the shell of this outer one. Very well played, indeed! I applaud Issa for his ingenuity."

Moka looked confused. "My Lord, I am afraid that I don't understand."

Lord Cain nodded. "It is complicated, my dear. I will only tell you this much. Your powers were split for a reason, and it does involve the imprisonment of one of my oldest and most powerful children. Of that, I will say no more."

Moka nodded, though her confusion was still etched upon her face. Lord Cain moved back down the line to gaze down upon Mizore. "You are the one that was injured by those abominations. I felt the blackness of their taint within you. The only cure that can offered to you, is time. That is the only weapon that can be used against their corruption. I wish I could offer more, but lies do not become us."

"Truly, Lord Cain? What about the lies of silent omission? What of little white lies? What of old, hidden truths that were used long ago to form this very Council?" A whimsical voice asked nonchalantly.

Lord Cain turned toward the originator of the voice, an eyebrow arched. "So, Lady Virgil, you speak at long last. I wondered just how long and to what depths this charade of yours was going to go." He crossed his arms and cocked his head. "The next players of this grand, sad drama finally take their respected places upon the stage. Tell me, oh mighty witch of the woods, was all of this orchestrated for my benefit, or for yours?" He sneered contemptuously.

Lady Virgil gracefully rose from her seat, as did Lord Branham. An unpleasant smile settled upon the Dryad Witch's face. "Come, ancient one. Let us not mince words! This Council was created based upon the foundation of both lies and deceit! It has remained in place over the past millennia with the very same things keeping it propped up in place. We should not have any kind of 'Accord' with the humans! On the contrary, we should just march straight into their world and crush them beneath our very heels. They belong on bended knees at our feet, not treated as equals!"

Lord Canis jumped to his feet, his lips pulled back into a snarl. "Are you absolutely insane, Lady Virgil? Have you not seen what abilities the humans now have marshalled over the past many years? If they still ran around their world with armored horses and swords, something like you proposed would have been difficult to try at best. With what they have now, they would kill you long before you ever laid eyes upon them! Our best option is to keep the status quo, not upset it!"

Lord Branham gazed down with contempt upon his face at Lord Canis. "Well spoken, just like the personal lapdogs of Lord Cain's that your race became to the vampires." The Minotaur's deep base voice boomed. "There are many more here within our world that utterly hate and despise this Accord than you truly think, Lord Cain. Many of us would happily die in glorious battle against the hordes of human scum than live like the pale shadows we have since become."

XXX

Luna rushed toward the Councilors Chamber with her blade drawn. What on earth could Lord Burnhart have done that spooked the unflappable Lady Moria? She skidded to a stop at the entrance, and let her eyes rapidly move back and forth as she swept the room for trouble. What the hell? Where were they? She backed up a step, her brows creased in puzzlement. "Lady Moria, where are they? Are they not planning something?"

Lady Moria smiled nastily as she withdrew a hidden silver blade. "Oh, they are indeed planning something, Lady Luna." She said quietly. Quickly, and without pretense, she leaped forward onto Lady Luna' back. As she squeezed her legs around Lady Luna's middle, she violently yanked Luna's head back and clamped a hand over her mouth while her other hand that held the silver blade, violently and viciously drew the special weapon across her fellow Enforcer's throat.

Luna's eyes went wide with surprise and pain as her lifeblood gushed forth and showered messily over her face and the floor. She weakened very quickly, the added weight of the Dryad Witch and the slick floor from her blood sent the lycanthrope heavily down toward the floor. With the last embers of her life rapidly flowing out onto the floor, the Dryad Witch leaned forward to her ear, her nasty smile still firmly in place. "You just won't be alive to see it."


	14. Chapter 13-Illusions Drenched in Blood

_Author's Notes: It is an interesting experience when writing and creating within a world. Sometimes massive changes must be fostered upon it, for good or ill. When creating a 'life' within a world, and letting it draw breath and gain depth, there is always pain involved when you sometimes kill a character you like. However, plans within plans, and plot has to move forward. With that said, I can't help but smile when Lord Cain speaks. I spent so many years with the Legacy of Kain series, that even though they are not quite the same being, I still imagine my Cain speaking with Simon Templeman's voice. Call it a quirk, if you will. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Upon my solemn vow, I don't own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the wonderful quirky characters that live and breathe within that universe. I only own the ones that I created for this fanfic, and my own beloved Diademonica._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 13-Illusions Drenched in Blood.

Night Raven Council Chambers, Three Months Before.

Lord Canis snarled at the hulking Minotaur. "We are lapdogs to no one, you ungrateful ass! We decided long ago that to be partnered with the vampires for the betterment of our world! It was in both of our species best interest that they became so intertwined! It has long since evolved into more than just a partnership, but into a definite kinship with them! The vampires will not face any potential dangers without us at their side! You will do well to remember that it was our unified forces that saved your ungrateful asses after the Greeks decided that your kind were nothing more than monsters! I can't-"

Lord Cain was suddenly there at Lord Canis' side. He gave the werewolf a small smile as his hand lightly gripped the werewolf's massive wrist. He glanced down at Lord Cain, and nodded. Lord Cain released Lord Canis as he now faced the belligerent Minotaur and Dryad Witch, his eyes blazed with an inner inferno. "So, you have decided to cast your lots in with my rebellious children, have you? Very well. To what are your aims, exactly? Or, do you intend to prattle on and waste our valuable time with your pointless and empty words? Whom is your master puppeteer, woods witch? Does Lord William pull your strings? Or, does another strike so cowardly at us from within the shadows, hmmm?"

Lady Virgil's smile faded, and was quickly replaced with her no longer hidden deepest resentment. "No one pulls my strings, vampire. I charted my own life's course long ago, and if it happens to have coincided with yet another displeased Council Lord, then so much the better. We will no longer have ourselves dictated to by the shadow of a once great warrior when we have our own destinies before us."

Lord Cain snorted loudly and crossed his arms. "Yes, you will indeed have your grand destinies that are so richly deserved. I will make sure to give you your grand destiny, woods witch. If you do not seek friendship and equality within these Chambers, then your destinies will indeed be hastened to their inevitable conclusions."

Diademonica had enough, and she stepped forward to defend her Lord. Her trusty symbiotic Apocalypse blade already withdrawn and held tightly in her left hand. Her eyes flashed with loathing as she descended the steps down toward the rebellious councilors. "You stupid bastards!" She spat hotly toward the Dryad Witch and Minotaur. "I knew both of your races even within my own world. My kind helped humanity there hunt them down to extinction! In this world, I thought things would be different. As I expected, both of your races have proved what spineless whiners you are! How DARE you raise your blades against the Lord that protected and kept your ungrateful races safe!"

Lord Cain raised his hand, a corner of his mouth twitched with amusement. "My loyal Enforcer Diademonica, I appreciate that you stepped forward. However, stand down, good woman. I will fight my own battles, my dear."

Dia looked from the belligerent Councilors, then back to Lord Cain. With a nod, she sheathed Apocalypse and fastened it onto her back again. With one last look of hate at both of the disloyal Councilors, she stepped back a couple of feet and crossed her arms. Lady Haruna met Dia's eyes, and she lightly shook her head at her fellow Enforcer. Lord Cain called the shots, and it was time to see what he had in mind.

It didn't take long for Lord Cain to act. Everyone within the Raven Council Chambers gaped loudly as Lord Cain slowly and methodically drew Mourningblade from its enchanted protective sheath that always lay at his side. The weapon's empty eye sockets now glowed with a hungry, eerie red light. Demonic whispers and children's demonic laughter echoed softly within the chambers. Everyone who watched the standoff shivered at how…excited, the blade sounded. Even Lord Branham glanced briefly at Lady Virgil as he took an uncertain step back, elements of fear upon his bullish face.

"You have my complete, and undivided attention. Tell me, Branham, do you want this to be mercifully quick and painless? Or, do I show you the true depths of Mourningblade's appetite?

Lord Branham shook his head and banished his fear as he bellowed a loud warcry that reverberated within the Council Chambers. He drew his hefty double-bladed battleaxe, and lowered his head and snarled. His cloven foot stomped on the floor several times. With one last mighty roar, he bull-rushed forward with the intention of striking down the Vampire Progenitor, and trampling him underfoot. He had the desire of murder written upon his face, and his deepest resentment of the vampire fueled his charge.

Lord Cain's lip drew back in contempt as his eyes narrowed. His snow-white hair suddenly changed into the raven black color of his youth. His formally withered and gaunt appearance he wore as a convenient disguise was now discarded quickly. He now was an almost perfect replica of those images of himself that were displayed with such reverence upon the ceilings within these very chambers. Lord Cain's eyes flashed as his teeth bared in anger. It was the grand return of the Father of All Vampires, and woe to those that earned his vengeance and wrath!

Faster than anyone would have believed, the now youthful vampire Lord Cain faded into an almost fully transparent state, and 'blinked' away from his foe off toward the monster's right side. Shadowed and gracefully silhouetted copies of himself trailed in the wake of his escape, which created distortions and confusion. The shadows then merged together and created the solid form of Lord Cain. The giant Minotaur's great battleaxe now swung through nothing but empty air, which grossly overbalanced the giant warrior. He stumbled badly as he struggled to right himself from his having over-reached himself.

Lord Cain quickly went on the offensive. Without so much as a whisper or grunt of exertion from its owner, the Mourningblade now shrieked through the air with deadly intentions and bit clean through the Minotaur's thick wrists. Those great hands still tightly held that impressive battleaxe, but now it landed completely useless with an announced loud clank upon the stone floor. The Minotaur's eyes went wide with his utter bewilderment and pain. With disbelief etched upon his face, Lord Branham's horned head turned slowly toward Lord Cain, his eyes since turned glassy with shock. That was the moment when the vampire had pressed his final attack and leaped toward the great beast. As he passed right before the Minotaur's head, the blade shrieked through the air yet again as Lord Cain passed Lord Branham in his mid-leap.

Lord Cain landed silently only a few feet to the left of his throne. The great vampire's back was to the Minotaur. The great monster's head toppled forward, and landed heavily upon the floor with a loud crack. Great showers of red blood fountained out from the headless and handless torso. With a heavy wet sound, the body toppled forward and now lay at peace upon its severed parts. Without a word, Lord Cain turned and held the point of the blade toward the body. Ever trickle of that rich, red blood that was spilled, and continued to be emptied from the body, soon rose up from the floor into a red mist and was greedily devoured by Mourningblade.

Tsukune and Moka both stared with their jaws hung open at the scene. In just a matter of seconds, Lord Cain had wiped the floor with that great monster, and didn't even look to have broken so much as a sweat. Tsukune finally swallowed some of his surprise and wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. He glanced down the row at his friends, and all of them had identical looks of astonishment upon their faces. Well, at least he wasn't the only one that was completely taken aback by Lord Cain's abilities. _I knew he wasn't as weak as he let on, but, such power and abilities! No wonder he is the Father of the vampire race!_

Lord Cain stepped quietly forward until he stood just a few feet from the inert corpse of the former Raven Lord. "Mourningblade has fed well, I see." He leered down at the corpse. "There is another opening upon the Council now that must be filled. Pity. It will prove trying to find a worthy candidate to fill your seat, Lord Branham. Perhaps one who truly wants to make a difference for the better?" He shrugged as his eyes now focused entirely upon the Dryad Witch. "Well, Lady Virgil, are we to continue this nicely choreographed dance, or has Mourningblade finished its grand feasting for a while?"

Lady Virgil found herself in a rather dumbfounded state at what Lord Cain had just done to her compatriot. She had counted on Lord Branham's might to have weakened the decrepit vampire so that she could swoop in for the kill! Obviously, the Vampire Lord was not as weak or withered as he had first appeared to be. She finally closed her mouth with a snap, and her gaze that was full of hatred as her eyes locked with Lord Cain's. "I will see you dead for this, vampire!"

"Let us continue this amusement then, little woods witch! Worthier creatures then yourself has tried and failed miserably over the course of eons. Let's see just what you have snarled under that root of yours."

Lady Virgil's hands dove toward the stone floor. With several grunts of effort, she penetrated deep into the stone floor. Her vines soon rose up from the cracks within the floor. The vines grew larger and thicker as they twisted and turned and encircled Lord Cain. They climbed upwards as they continued their journey until it finally enclosed itself just a few feet above Lord Cain's head. With one last grunt, the Dryad Witch withdrew her hands from the floor. She sauntered her way over to the caged vampire, merriment danced within her eyes. "Well, 'Lord' Cain, do you have any last minute requests before I terminate your very existence?"

Lord Cain gave her a savage grin, his long fangs flashed in the light. "Yes, my dear. Always make sure your prey is truly ensnared before you give way to gloating."

Lord Cain's body soon faded into thin dark smoke and quickly melted into the floor. With a strangled cry of alarm, Lady Virgil clapped her hands. Her vine trap now closed upon nothing but empty air. With an added element of fear, she backed up quickly from the remains of her empty vine cage trap. She pointed toward Tsukune. "You, human! Where is he? Tell me, or I will crush the life from your worthless body!"

"Why, I am over here, woods witch."

Lady Virgil whirled quickly around and then stood frozen in place. Lord Cain stood several feet away, his form now quite solid. His body appeared wrapped within writhing black flames. Mourningblade was held loosely in his left hand. His ruby colored eyes narrowed as his right arm snapped forward with his right hand opened, his fingers curled slightly. Lady Virgil gasped loudly as she felt herself held within Lord Cain's telekinetically charged steel grip. As Lord Cain's right arm rose up, the Dryad Witch's stomach lurched painfully as her feet left the floor. Her eyes now finally widened in true fear, and her iron will suddenly crumbled before the might displayed by the powerful vampire.

"My-my Lord!" She gasped loudly. "Please, show me mercy!"

"Mercy?" Lord Cain snarled contemptuously. "Mercy to one of the ones that threatened the safety of my Council? Mercy upon one that wanted nothing more than to have my death at her unworthy hands? There can be no mercy granted to the foes that stand before Lord Cain!"

For the briefest moment, Lady Virgil's fear was replaced by her seething hatred and rage. "My people will not stand for this! There will be bloody vengeance reaped upon your kind, vampire!"

Lord Cain laughed mockingly and spat. "Yes, let the other witches of the woods come for us. I will indeed be the herald of their extinction! I postponed that proposition so long ago, but it will be time to reap what your kind have sown. May you be at peace with whatever deity you worship, woods witch, as you will be greeted by them soon enough!"

Lord Cain quickly clenched his hand shut. The sickening sounds of Lady Virgil's bones and insides being crushed into a pulp reverberated within the chambers. So violent was the pressure imposed upon her body that Lady Virgil's eyes popped out from her head and rolled upon the floor. With one last look of the deepest contempt upon her twitching corpse, he whirled his right arm away and opened his right hand. The Dryad Witch's broken body slammed into one of the support pillars. It fell heavily upon the stone floor, clear fluids leaked from her broken body and puddled beneath her still form. Those fluids bubbled and hissed for a moment before everything went silent.

As he had before, Lord Cain held Mourningblade forward toward the twitching corpse. He was curious if his twined, cursed blade would eagerly devour her spent fluids, or if it refused the offer. Unlike what earlier was experienced with Lord Branham, nothing happened now. The blade sat there inert in his left hand. He smirked. "Well, it seems that Mourningblade found you just as nauseating and unacceptable as I would have, woods witch." He spoke to her corpse. "I suppose your body will have to be disposed of. I can't leave refuse in these chambers."

Lord Cain sheathed Mourningblade with a snap. Without so much as a backward glance, he headed toward his throne. He smirked with satisfaction as Diademonica still stared upon Lady Virgil's broken corpse. It was a shame that Lord William had not shown half the stupidity displayed by these now dead rebellious council members. It would have been satisfying to have terminated that little upstart. He pulled his sheathed blade from his side as he sat upon his throne once more, his left hand rested upon the top of the hilt. He sat back into his throne his youthful face content.

Lady Haruna blinked, and then she slowly stood. She gave Tsukune and Moka a small smile and a nod. "I will catch up with you later, Tsuki. Lady Luna hasn't yet returned, and I will stand in her place at Lord Cain's side."

Tsukune and Moka nodded mutely, still in shock over the carnage displayed just moments before. How long had the two battles lasted? Two minutes? Ten? Both just watched without more than a swallow as Lady Haruna now stood at her place at the opposite side of Lord Cain's throne from Dia. Lord Cain sat forward. "Well, now those amusing distractions are out of the way. Lord Rylan, do you have anything further to add about the subject we discussed before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Lord Rylan shook his head to clear it, then nodded briefly. "Yes, Father, there is more that needs to be added."

Lord Cain gave Rylan his rarest and most sincere slow smile, his voice now took an almost affectionate tone. "You haven't called me that in a long time, Rylan. Tell me, is that sentimentality I hear? Did you honestly thing either of them could have injured me?"

"No, my Lord." He responded humbly. "It just reminded me of why we hold you in such regard. It is…quite sobering, to see just a mere fraction of your full powers called forth."

Satisfied, Lord Cain nodded. "Quite. What else do you have for me, then?"

"Well, my Lord, this is what Lady Sakura and Lady Shannara long suspected, but I only recently have been added to their ranks. We believe that Lord William has entered into an unholy and foolish alliance…"

XXX

"I see." Lord Cain frowned some time later after Lord Rylan finished. "Do you truly believe that those that serve my brother would set aside the hatred of our kind long enough to not slaughter Lord William on a whim?"

Lord Rylan shook his head. "There is not any proof found just yet, my Lord. However, it would make the most sense. The sheer amount of arrogance and bold confidence displayed by him earlier worries me greatly. I could only see William stand up to you in that way if he felt that he had something with great power at his back. I wouldn't think he would have been stupid enough to do this, otherwise."

Lord Cain rose from his throne again, and in one smooth motion returned the sheathed Mourningblade back at his side. "Well, this is certainly a lot to ponder. I will return back to my tomb and sleep again. There isn't anything further here that requires my attention. I leave this in your capable hands." He cocked his head as he gazed down upon Lord Rylan. "What of you, my son? What will you do now? I daresay that William will not cease his desire for retribution against you or the boy just yet."

Lord Rylan nodded. "No, my Lord, I know he won't be done hounding Tsukune yet. Your acceptance of him and allowance of Moka to stay at his side will only fuel William's insatiable desire to see this morbid fixation of his through to its bloody conclusion. If anything, most of us should return back with him to Yokai Academy, so that he can be protected by those that love and care for him most."

Lord Cain nodded and stepped forward. "Then I have one final 'gift' that I will bestow upon the young hybrid. I expect the next time I see the lad, he will be transformed for the better, and a lot less nervous."

Tsukune swallowed in his obvious nervousness as Lord Cain walked up toward him and Moka. He bent forward, and rested his forehead against Tsukune's. Lord Cain's eyes flashed obsidian for just a moment, as Tsukune's did as well. He pulled back and stood straight up again. "With that, I will bid you all farewell for now. When the time is right, young Tsukune will know what to do to awaken me again."

XXX

Lord Rylan clasped the forearm of Lord Canis. "I wish you could join us, old friend. We could really use both you and Lady Jeanne at Yokai Academy."

Lady Jeanne smiled, her smooth French accent still rich and not diminished after all this time. "While it would be lots of fun, Lord Rylan, we must get back to the Twelve Tribes. They will be very, 'antsy', as you say, to find out what happened here at our Council Meeting."

Lady Sakura nodded and grinned as she stood next to Lord Rylan. "Well, you both have a safe trip back to your people." She winked at her old friend. "I trust we will see you before too much longer though, hmmmm?" She asked with her eyebrow raised and a small smirk. "There still is lots of gossip that we need catching up on."

"Ha Ha, of course, Lady Sakura." Lord Canis grinned and winked at her. "You know I can't keep the two biggest gossip hounds apart for very long."

Lord Rylan's eyebrows knitted with puzzlement as he glanced around. "Has Lady Luna departed us already? I haven't seen her around for some time." He smiled faintly. "I was going to ask if she would be interested in a secretary position at Yokai Academy."

Lord Canis scratched the back of his neck, his lips pursed in thought. "No, I don't think she has gone anywhere yet, Rylan. She always tells us before she goes back home. I don't know, I guess that maybe she and Lady Moria had a lot to talk about. I thought I briefly saw her depart abruptly with her earlier."

Lord Rylan frowned. "Hmmmm, this is isn't like her to be gone for so long." He chewed his lip in thought. Since Dia had gone to see Lord Cain back to his rest, the others now milled around a bit as they waited to head back to Yokai Academy. "Lady Sidhe and Lord Stone already left?"

Lord Canis gave him a big toothy grin. "Yup. They will be there waiting for you when you get to that academy of yours. They will be talking to the Director, and see if they can get places within the academic structure." He tapped his chin in thought and cocked his head. "Are you bringing Lady Haruna with you?"

Lord Rylan nodded. "Yeah, she is quite comfortable with being at Yokai Academy, and with being around Tsukune. He trusts her, as does Moka. I wonder though, do you think Dia might be interested in coming along?"

Lord Canis barked a laugh. "Ha! I think she would nearly jump at the chance! You may have to stroke her ego just a bit, but I dare say she would love to get out of the Raven's Nest for a while." He watched as Lady Sakura and Lady Jeanne stepped away from them, quietly but animatedly conversing in French. He leaned down and whispered. "What about Lady Shannara? Is she going with you, too?"

Lord Rylan nodded. "She will be along presently. Lady Sakura was…less than enthused about the idea, but her healing skills are a wonderful asset to Yokai Academy. Not to mention, she will be able to help assist young Yukari and Ruby with their magic training." He grinned. "I dare say Ruby will be positively ecstatic to meet yet another witch."

Lady Sakura and Lady Jeanne came over to their mates with matching smiles. Rylan and Canis traded identical looks. They were definitely up to something, which was for sure. Lady Jeanne spoke first. "Canis, we should go. We have delayed them long enough."

Lord Canis' eyebrow raised. "Dare I ask why you two are sitting there grinning like the cat that swallowed a canary?"

Lady Sakura tried to look innocent. "Me? I am only talking to an old friend that I haven't had a chance to catch up with in eons."

Lord Rylan's eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms. "Uh huh, sure. Yes dear, anything you say, dear."

XXX

Lady Moria was positively furious! All those methodically laid out plans had been shot all to hell! Her beloved Councilor now lay slaughtered, and Lord Branham, too! She watched from the shadows as Lord Canis and Lady Jeanne departed the chambers. Soon, Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura would lead their little group back to Yokai Academy. Slaying Luna was immensely satisfying, but it just was not enough! Now, she craved bloody vengeance upon the vampires! Her eyes narrowed at the boy, Tsukune Aono. Her lips curled into an unpleasant smile. _To hell with your 'command', Burnhart. If I can't strike against Lord Cain, then I will strike at the best hope of your race!_


	15. Chapter 14-Hell Hath No Fury

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the native characters that are part of that so lovable universe. The only characters that I own are the ones that I made specifically for this fanfic, and of course my Dia. :)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 14-Hell Hath no Fury

Raven's Nest, Three months before.

"Well, Tsukune, everything here is as wrapped up as it can be for now. Are you ready to head back to Yokai Academy?" Lord Asaka asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir! I definitely am!" Tsukune smiled happily. "Maybe things will settle down a bit once we get back to school. I can't tell you just how nervous this trip has made me."

Lord Rylan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Like we were going to eat you or something. Your family for crying out loud! Come on, if we take too much longer you and I will have to answer to the Director. At Yokai Academy, he outranks even me!"

Moka smiled at Tsukune, and he returned it. "Oh, Moka…" He started.

"Oh, Tsukune…" Moka continued.

"Gah!" Kurumu exclaimed grumpily. "Come on! The sooner we get back to Yokai, the better!" She jumped onto Tsukune's back as her arms encircled his throat. "Come on, Tsukune! When we get back to school, let's go do something fun!"

"Come on, Kurumu! Quit hogging Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed as she shoved Kurumu off. "You can't have all the fun!"

Tsukune sighed heavily in contentment. You would think he would be used to all this silliness by now. His eyebrow rose slightly. It was strange, they still sounded the same as they always did. Yet, it was though their usual banter lacked the spirited enthusiasm he had grown so used to. He turned slightly and gently disentangled himself from Yukari and Kurumu. "Come on, girls. We can all do something fun once we get back to the school!"

As they moved along toward the main hallway, Tsukune noticed that someone was missing from their little group. He turned slightly, and noticed that Mizore walked much slower behind them. While it was always hard to tell what her emotions were, she seemed to be more closed up than normal. He frowned lightly as he came to a halt. He cocked his head. "Mizore, are you all right?"

Stone-faced, Mizore barely nodded. "I'm fine, Tsukune. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Tsukune's brows knitted together, but he lightly shrugged. She was rather moody, and perhaps her quietness stemmed from the fact that even Lord Cain couldn't help her with the affliction thrust upon her from those shards. Perhaps when they got to Yokai Academy, he would speak to her privately and found out what was on her mind. After all, she was another valuable friend of his.

Lady Haruna waited for their group at the entrance to main hallway. She chewed her lip and her brows were knitted. Lord Rylan stopped their group. He cocked his head. "Daughter, what is it?"

"I can't find Lady Luna anywhere, father! I checked the normal places that I am allowed to go, like the clinic, and our quarters. I haven't found even a whisker of her!"

Lord Rylan frowned. "Something is seriously wrong, Haruna. Canis and Jeanne hadn't seen her since Lady Moria pulled her away for something. I grant you permission to go check the Councilor's Quarters. Maybe she went down there doing some kind of clean up, or escort out of William-"He stopped. "Her timing was rather convenient, since it happened right before the blowup in the chambers." He glanced back at the expectant faces. "Take Mizore with you, Haruna. Both of you please go check things out. We will wait for you outside the fortress."

Mizore looked rather unenthusiastic about it, but she shrugged and nodded her head. Together, she and Lady Haruna left and headed away from them. The Councilor's Quarters weren't too awful far, but it wasn't worth it to delay their departure for too much longer. When they found Lady Luna, Lord Rylan figured he could ask her if she wanted to accept the position of his secretary. It would get her out of the fortress for a bit, and maybe let her have a little fun.

Lady Sakura took over the lead of their little group. Together, they now headed toward the main entrance of the Raven's Nest. Tsukune dropped back just a little so that he could have a little bit of distance from the group. He wanted to speak quietly with Moka, and figured it would be best to not worry any of the others. Moka took his hand. "What's wrong, Tsukune?"

Tsukune frowned. "I don't know, Moka. It seems that there is something wrong with Mizore. She is more quiet than usual. When Kurumu jumped on my back earlier, she never even muttered a peep. You don't suppose the problems with her powers has her more down than usual, do you?"

Moka pursed her lips. "I don't know, Tsukune. You know that she can be rather withdrawn at times. She is rather taken with you."

Tsukune blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I am not sure what I did to deserve the attention of so many wonderful friends. I don't deserve to have such a wonderful a friend as you, Moka."

Now it was Moka's turn to blush. "You are a terrific person, Tsukune. I had always wanted a best friend since I was little, and I have you."

They stopped for a second in the hallway. It had widened slightly, which gave them plenty of room to spread out. Moka looked a little embarrassed. "Um, Tsukune, I was wondering…do, do you think I could, well, you know?"

Tsukune chuckled and shook his head. "You want to suck my blood, don't you?"

Moka looked down at her hands as she tapped her index fingers together. "Well, yeah, if it isn't too much-"

Both Moka and Tsukune were startled when they heard the sounds of rock splitting, and the ground shook beneath them. They whirled around and their exit was now blocked by an impenetrable wall of thick vines. Tsukune and Moka ran up toward the obstruction, and pounded on it, hard. "Hey, Lord Rylan! Lady Sakura! What happened? We are stuck in here!"

"Son of a Bitch!" A muffled voice shouted on the other side of the vines. "Yeah, we are blocked off, too. This is too convenient, Tsukune. You and Moka watch your asses! Stand back, I will try to blast it from this side!"

Tsukune and Moka backed up a few steps, and heard a grunt as they saw the vines as they trembled vaguely from some kind of impact. "Damn it!" The muffled voice of Lord Rylan sounded behind the vine curtain. "Somehow things are nullified. I can't risk anything more powerful, lest I either bring down the fortress on our heads, or fry your friends. I'll see if I can just teleport over to you."

"He's just wasting his time and effort, you know."

Tsukune and Moka jumped and spun around. There, in the hallway behind them stood Lady Moria with an unpleasant smirk upon her face. She sauntered forward a few steps. "By the time Lord Rylan and the rest of your group get past my little trap, both of you will be stone-cold corpses upon the stone floor."

Moka stepped forward, her hand protectively on Tsukune's chest. "Why? Why are you doing this? What has Tsukune or I ever done to you?"

Lady Moria's eyes flashed dangerously. "Your Vampire Lord killed my Mistress! I had served her faithfully for over a century! He declared war upon my kind, so I don't see why I can't return the favor!"

One of the vines that covered her body now unwound itself from her. Fast as lightning, it whipped out and caught Moka full across the chest. With a screech, Lady Moria whirled her around slammed Moka hard into the wall. Moka gasped in pain as her eyes widened for a moment. She slid down the wall, and crumpled upon the floor. The vine withdrew, and twirled itself lightly around Lady Moria again. She grinned with malice at Tsukune. "Awww, I think the poor vampire took quite the hard knock to her little noggin'. You might want to check and see if she still breathes."

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled loud enough to echo. He dropped to his knees beside her. There were a few trickles of blood that ran down her face from her hairline, a few drops from her lip where she must have bit herself. He brushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her face. He looked down at her closed eyes. "Moka? Moka! Please, say something! Anything!"

"Well, she won't get to see the blow that kills her. Pity. At least I will get to enjoy myself though." Lady Moria's vine shot out again, and wrapped itself around Tsukune's throat. She drug him over to her, and lifted him off his feet. "You know, I despise your kind. Always so superior, always acting like you are better than the rest of us! I will so enjoy killing you, Tsukune. Yes, I know it will so terribly upset Burnhart greatly that he won't get the pleasure of ending your life. However, I could care less what that vampire thinks anymore."

Lady Moria tightened the hold around Tsukune's throat just a little more. "Difficult to breathe? Don't worry, it will soon get much-"

Stars sparkled at the edges of Tsukune's vision, but he still heard clearly enough something solid landed on Lady Moria's back. He saw a mere second later a very large sword point that had thrust itself through Lady Moria's chest and toward Tsukune. She howled with pain as the vine wrapped around Tsukune's throat quickly relaxed and released him. He dropped to the ground, and shook his head quickly to clear it. He scrambled over and grabbed Moka, and carefully drug her back toward the vine curtain. Lady Moria's hands clutched the blade as her blood hissed and bubbled out of her body. Her lips were frozen from her scream, and her wide eyes stared at Tsukune. Finally, her hands dropped to her sides as her head lolled forward.

Tsukune watched in muted horror as Lady Moria's body still moved. It bobbed up and down a bit, and he saw a black and red gauntleted hand as it grabbed Moria's shoulder. The body bounced up and down a bit again, and Tsukune carefully drug Moka with him to get a better view of what was going on. He was thunderstruck with surprise when he saw that it was Diademonica who had just saved his neck. He pulled Moka to him, and rested her head against his chest. Tsukune watched as Dia brought her booted foot up, and placed it on Moria's back. With a grunt of exertion, she tugged her blade free as she shoved Lady Moria's body away with her foot.

Lady Moria's body now lay crumpled in a heap upon the floor. Tsukune's attention was drawn back to the doorway, as the thick carpet of vines suddenly wilted, and crumbled into dust. Lord Rylan, Lady Sakura, Yukari, and Kurumu came forward, and stopped at the scene. Dia replaced her sword on her back, and dusted off her hands. She looked down at Tsukune. "Well, as usual, my timing seems to be spot on. You and your girlfriend okay, kid?"

Tsukune nodded his head. "Ye-Yeah, I am okay. It's Moka though. She took a hard blow from Moria's vine, though." He pointed toward the cracked wall. "She won't come to. She might be dying!"

Dia shook her head and smirked. "Nah. Trust me kid, she ain't dying. You vampires are a pretty tough lot. We probably ought to get her over to Lady Shannara, though. She could help speed the natural healing process up a bit."

Lord Rylan sighed in heartfelt relief, and smiled broadly at Dia. "Thanks, Dia. I am glad that you were able to stop her before she killed them."

The Enforcer shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no big deal, bossman. Didn't really care for the bitch, anyways." She grinned at Lord Rylan's raised eyebrow. "Hell, she cheated at all our poker games. She still owed me fifty bucks!"

The sound of running footsteps drew everyone's heads up. Dia spun around, her knees bent and her hand wrapped around the hilt of Apocalypse. Haruna and Mizore gasped at both Moria's body upon the ground, and Moka pillowed up against Tsukune's chest. When she realized there wasn't any further threats, Dia relaxed and withdrew her hand from her blade. She held her arms akimbo. "Move along kids, nothing to see here. Problem has been resolved."

Mizore still looked shocked, but Lady Haruna looked to be…in tears? Dia backed up a step and turned slightly to the right. "Uh, bossman? I think there is something really wrong. Your youngest has redder eyes than normal."

Lord Rylan came forward, and gently pushed past Dia. His brows knitted as he took in Lady Haruna's face. Yes, she had appeared to have cried. What the hell happened? "Haruna, heart, what is wrong?"

Lady Haruna didn't trust her voice, so she just shook her head. She beckoned toward them, and spun around and ran again. Mizore took off after her. Lord Rylan turned. "Dia, come with me." The Enforcer nodded. "Tsukune, do you need help picking Moka up?" The boy shook his head. Quickly and effortlessly, he scooped up Moka in his arms and held her close. He stood up with no strain, and nodded toward Lord Rylan. "Sakura, please take Tsukune and them to see Shannara. We will be along presently."

Lady Sakura nodded once. Lord Rylan and Dia ran to catch up with Haruna and Mizore. Lady Sakura chewed her lip. "Well, we had better get going. Come on Tsukune, the sooner we get your Moka over to see Shannara, the sooner we can get back to Yokai. After a day like this, I could really use a beer."

XXX

Diademonica dropped hard onto her knees, her shoulders sagged in grief. The body of Luna Nightshade lay in her own pooled blood. She had born many titles in her time here within the Raven's Nest. Enforcer of the Night Raven Council. She was the sometimes Secretary to Raven Lord Rylan Asaka, and possibly many other ones that slipped her mind. The most important one that Dia didn't use very often, but had with Luna, was one that was very special to her. Luna was a friend. One of the few friends that Dia trusted implicitly enough to watch her back. Now, she lay dead upon the stone floor of the Councilor's Quarters. Murdered, judging by the large open wound upon her throat.

Diademonica's gauntleted hand clenched tightly, which creaked and shook slightly with her anguish. "When?" She asked in a strangled voice.

Haruna finally managed to look up. "I-It couldn't have been more than an hour or so ago. Probably before the battle in the Council Chambers."

"That bitch! What the hell had Luna ever done to her? She was the one that talked you and I into having her join us for poker! Hell, she covered for that ungrateful bitch when we knew she cheated!"

Lord Rylan gazed sorrowfully down at Luna's body. "She was always so forgiving, so quick to come to someone's aid even when she wasn't asked." He face-palmed. "I should have gone to check when she didn't return. This is my fault."

"BULLSHIT!" Dia thundered. Lord Rylan and Haruna gave Dia a shocked look. She now stood and turned around. She crossed her arms, and despite the watery look to her eyes, her voice was laced with steel. "This wasn't your fault, Lord Rylan! I bet it was ultimately that other plant bitch on the Council that orchestrated this! You saw how she had that walking T-bone marching to her tune! She probably wanted to orchestrate a coup, and destroy the Council in the process!"

Lord Rylan shook his head. "No, Dia, I think that all of this can be placed squarely at William's feet. This would the kind of vindictive thing that he did to his enemies. Anything to have them suffer, including the killing of loved ones."

Lady Sakura came into the Councilor's Quarters, and stopped short. Her eyes widened at the sight and condition of Luna's body. She immediately looked up at Lord Rylan. He shook his head as he held his hand up. "We will talk later, my Beloved." He sighed heavily and looked up toward the ceiling. His eyes had turned watery, and he couldn't stand to shed tears to begin with. Much less with an audience present. After he blinked them away, he gazed at Sakura. "Tsukune and them get to Shannara okay?"

Lady Asaka merely nodded, her tears already ran down her cheeks. Lord Rylan stepped up to her, and gently wiped them away with his thumbs. "Come on, my Heart, we will…we will handle Luna's body once we get Tsukune and them off to Yokai." She nodded as she turned and headed out the door. Lord Rylan looked at Dia and Haruna. "We were closest to her. We will handle the arrangements to have her returned back to her tribe." He sighed again as his lip trembled slightly. "I don't want to be the one to have to break the news to Lord Canis and Lady Jeanne about this. She was like a daughter to them."

XXX

Raven's Nest Clinic

Moka realized that she felt pain. The last thing that she remembered before she lost consciousness, was that Moria woman attacked her. Tsukune! Was Tsukune alright? She moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. After a brief struggle, she finally won and she cracked open her eyelids. She blinked a few times, and the room swam into a semblance of clarity. It was a rather stark white, not unlike one of the human world's hospitals. She attempted to move, but felt a warm hand come down upon her bare shoulder. "You shouldn't try to move yet, dearie. It will still be a while before the painkillers have completely worn off."

Moka turned her head slightly, and gazed into a pair of warm, purple eyes. They belonged to a bespectacled and smiling woman who appeared to be middle aged. She had small streaks of gray hair that were intermixed within the raven-black. The woman had a few laugh lines, but otherwise was rather attractive. Moka was sure that the woman had probably turned a large collection of heads in her time. "Where, where am I?" Moka asked groggily while she felt nauseous at her movements. "Who are you?"

"Why, you are in the clinic here at the Raven's Nest, my dear. My name is Shannara, I am the witch who is the healer here." She jerked a thumb behind her. "That nice young lad brought you in here a couple of hours ago." She smiled warmly down at Moka. "Young man must have really been exhausted, as mere seconds after he dropped into that chair, he fell asleep."

Shannara moved a little, and Moka saw Tsukune was fast asleep in a chair. It couldn't have been comfortable, but he obviously needed it. She smiled slightly at him, but frowned when she saw the bruises around his throat. "What happened to him?"

The witch shook her head. "I don't know the whole story, dear. However, you can ask him yourself, later. Right now, you still need your rest." She placed her hand upon Moka's shoulder, and a gentle blue light outlined her hand. Within moments, Moka lost the battle to keep her eyelids open, and she drifted away.

XXX

"What do you mean that you took care of her already? I wanted to help, and I wanted to extend to Canis and Jeanne my sincerest sympathies!" An angry woman spoke.

"Beloved, I apologize, but it took longer to get Moka travel-worthy than I thought it would. We couldn't stand to leave her body just, lying there." A male voice gently spoke in calm tones.

Moka moaned as she opened her eyes again. She still ached, but it wasn't as bad as the first time she had regained consciousness. She was still in the clinic, but saw Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura by the entrance. Moka felt a hand that intertwined the fingers of her right hand. Slowly, she turned her head toward the right. She smiled weakly as Tsukune sat in one of the chairs that was pulled up to her bed. He gently squeezed her hand. "How are you feeling, Moka?"

Moka groaned lightly. "Not at my absolute best. I feel like I was decked by Kokoa during one of her aggressive anger outlets."

Tsukune lightly chuckled. "Well, I would rather have faced Kokoa than what we had earlier." He lightly massaged his bruised throat. "It has faded quite a bit, but you should have seen what I looked like earlier. I was a real Technicolor explosion."

Moka lightly chuckled before she turned serious. "What happened, Tsukune?"

He looked away for a moment. "Long and short of it, Diademonica showed up and took care of the other Enforcer. It's funny though, she reminded me of your 'Inner Self'."

Moka's green eyes focused on him. "How so?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Powerful, and kicks ass without much effort!"

Moka smiled. "When can I get out of here?"

"Soon, dearie." Shannara appeared at Moka's left with both Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura behind her. "Final preparations are being readied to get you discharged. However," The witch began sternly. "I DO NOT want you to try walking out of here on your own. You will either be carried out of here, or rolled out of here, take your choice."

"I'll carry her!" Tsukune immediately piped up. He blushed as Lady Sakura and Lord Rylan smirked and traded looks. "Er, that is if she doesn't mind, I mean."

Moka looked at Tsukune as she blushed slightly. "Of course I don't mind, so long as it is you."

"Well, that settles it, then." Lord Rylan started. He headed toward the door, and stopped at the threshold as he turned slightly. "I need to speak to Dia, before we leave, Beloved. I will see you in a few minutes." He bowed lightly to Shannara. "Shannara." With that, he was gone.

XXX

Main Hallway

When Lord Rylan left the clinic, he immediately made toward the main hallway. Just as he suspected, everyone was already there waiting for him. Dia actually stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and leaned back with one leg braced on the wall behind her. It looked rather uncomfortable, but it wasn't his body, so he didn't worry about it. He smiled when he closed in on the group. "Well, we will be leaving soon. Moka is going to be released in just a little bit." He watched as Dia yawned and looked bored. Her familiar had perched himself on her foot. The yellow and white colored tabby purred loudly and sounded like a diesel engine at full power. He grinned. "Dia, do you have a second?"

She turned her head and yawned again. "Yeah, bossman. Whatcha need?"

He nodded away from the group. "I needed to ask you a quick question that determines what will be done here."

Dia shrugged as she brought her leg down. The sudden movement jerked the cat awake. He took off, and stopped several feet away. He glared at Dia as his tail twitched back and forth. _You could have given me a warning, you know!_

Dia shrugged again. "True, but it wouldn't have been as much fun."

Kurumu blinked and pointed at the tabby. "Um, is anyone else creeped out that a cat just spoke?"

Haruna shrugged. "He does it all the time. You get used to it. Those two tend to bitch and complain like an old married couple."

Dia narrowed her eyes and glared at Haruna. She shrugged again. "Oh come on, you both do! Take it from one that was married for a long time to know it!"

The Enforcer rolled her eyes as she went and joined Lord Rylan. She placed her hands upon her hips. "Well, bossman, it's your dime. What's up?"

Lord Rylan grinned broadly. "I was just curious to see if you would be possibly interested in coming with us to Yokai Academy."


	16. Chapter 15-Yokai Academy Blues

_Author's Notes: I wish to extend a large 'thank you' to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story so far. The tremendous response has smashed my humble expectations I had of this story. I know that the romance angle has been kind of slow to develop, but I have tried to keep some of the flavor of the anime. I know how many times I thought they would kiss, and never did. It will get there, I promise. If you want to see a glimpse of where this is headed, check out Under a Velvet Moon, which is set right after the first story arc is completed. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the loveable and quirky characters that are native to that universe. I only own the ones that I created for this fanfic, and of course my Dia, along with Cyrus._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 15-Yokai Academy Blues

Raven's Nest, Three Months Before.

Diademonica blinked at the Raven Lord, then snorted and crossed her arms. "Me? Why the hell would you want me at Yokai Academy? What benefit would it be for me to be there?"

_Oh yes, an uncouth ignorant cretin within a place of learning and vast possibilities of education? Yup, she would really be out of her place there and wouldn't be of any kind of use to the already educated masses._

Lord Rylan and Dia stared down at the yellow and white tabby. He swished his tail and licked a paw. Dia's eyes narrowed. "Piss off and shut your hole, rodent-breath!"

The tabby now stared at them, his tail twitched back and forth in annoyance. _Oh, I know what it is! He must want you along for your absolutely sparkling personality and wonderful conversationalist nature!_

Lord Rylan's eyebrow rose. "Um, do you two need a moment alone?"

Dia growled. "No, we don't need a moment alone!" She glared at the cat. "Cyrus, go make yourself useful and go chase a mouse! Ah hell, why not go play in your litter box?"

The tabby glared at her, and padded away grumbling with his tail and nose up in the air. The Enforcer sighed and shook her head. "Sorry about that. Anyways, why the hell do you want me there? Does this have something to do with the boy and his girlfriend?"

Lord Rylan nodded as he crossed his arms. "In a manner of speaking, yes. He is still very new to this world, and his powers are woefully underdeveloped. He is going to need lots of training to harness his growing abilities."

Dia snorted a laugh. "Um, hate to break it to you, bossman, but I am no teacher!"

Lord Rylan sighed and shook his head. "No, Dia that is not why I am asking you along. Believe me, I know you aren't a teacher. This has more to do with the upcoming school break. Tsukune will soon be heading back to the human world for a little while."

The Enforcer crossed her arms and nodded. "Ok. So what?"

The Raven Lord glanced toward the clinic, and noticed Tsukune finally left the clinic with Moka held tenderly within his arms. Shannara followed behind the boy, and kept a respectful distance from them. She glanced at Lord Rylan and nodded. He smiled at her, and then nodded toward Tsukune and Moka as they headed toward the main hallway and joined their friends. "They make quite the cute couple, don't they?"

Dia eyed them and nodded once. "Yup, those two are an interesting pair." She then grinned evilly. "So, what, do you want me to encourage them to finally have a good and loud rut?"

Lord Rylan choked a cough and looked stricken. "Oh, hell no! Damn, Dia! He is my great-great-grandson, after all!"

She shrugged. "Ok, fine you're no fun. So, what about them?"

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Ever since the disaster with Elizabeth Bathory a few centuries ago, Raven Lords and any of the other high ranking members of the Council aren't allowed to cross over into the human world except under certain diplomatic conditions. Tsukune's biggest protectors are hereby locked here behind that damned barrier. His friends have already traveled with him without any kind of objections from the Illuminati several times. However, while they can be quite a formidable group when they work together, he still needs more skilled and powerful protection. Haruna is able and already willing to join them, I wanted to send you along with them, too."

The Enforcer chewed her lip in thought. "Okay, it makes perfect sense to me. I just figured that the poor kid didn't need yet another woman to trip over. I don't see how he hasn't gone insane with them constantly fawning for his affections."

The Raven Lord grinned broadly. "Well, he is of the Asaka bloodline, after all. So, it just goes with the territory."

"Uh huh. Keep it up, captain stud, and Lady Sakura will likely emasculate you in the most painful way possible." Her eyebrow rose. "I already understand that she is rather, shall we say displeased, that Lady Shannara is now headed to Yokai Academy."

The Raven Lord grimaced. "Yeah, well, that is my issue to deal with." He turned serious. "Will you come with us, Dia? I know that there won't be much for you to have to do at Yokai, but you would be very helpful to have on hand when he heads back into the human world."

Dia sighed and ran her gauntleted hand through her hair. "Yeah, bossman, I'll go. I know I wasn't your first choice for this though, was I? You were originally going to ask Luna to accompany him instead, weren't you?"

Lord Rylan gave her a guilty look. "Yeah, I was."

"Alright, I'm in."

The Raven Lord nodded and gave her a small smile. "Good. We better head on out, the others look to be growing rather impatient. The sooner we get back to Yokai, the better I will like it. Definitely need to get some time away from here."

_My, my. Diademonica is actually going to set foot inside an actual school again. Maybe this one will actual be able to stay in one piece with you there. Or, are you going to test the stress limitations of the building with a few good explosions like you always do?_

"Shove it, Fleabag!"

XXX

Tsukune waited patiently at the exit that led into the main hallway with Moka held closely to him. She was sound asleep, and still rather weak from her abuse at Moria's hands. It still angered him greatly that she had lashed out at Moka. She was far from being some arrogant, stuck up vampire that the dryad had accused her of being. He was also greatly saddened that he hadn't helped her more. He still wasn't strong enough to protect those he valued most, and they were the ones that paid the price. Mizore was disabled from those damned shards, and now Moka had been hurt. When they got back to the academy, he was going to ask Lord Rylan to train him to be a better fighter. It was time to hone those vampiric powers that slowly grew within his body. He gazed down into the sleeping, innocent face of Moka Akashiya. _I will be stronger for you, Moka. On this I swear it!_

He glanced up briefly, and saw that no one looked in his direction at the moment. Apparently, they were distracted by something that Lady Sakura had mentioned to them about an upcoming class. Tsukune bent his head down gently, and very lightly kissed Moka on the lips. They were rather warm and soft, and he could have done it all day if it wasn't for several other pairs of eyes that easily could have turned his way any moment. He looked into her closed eyes. "I will find the strength to protect you, Moka!" he said quietly. She moaned lightly in depths of her dreams, but a small smile made its way to her lips.

"Everyone ready?" Lord Rylan announced loudly. He saw everyone's heads as they bobbed in acknowledgement. He grinned as he brushed past everyone and led them toward the main entrance. "Hopefully, the next time that we set foot in these chambers, the world will be a far better place."

XXX

Dia saw that everyone waited impatiently in the clearing for her to finish her lockup procedure of Raven's Nest. With everyone now out of there, it was not wise to leave it unguarded and unlocked. She glanced at the twin gargoyles on either side of the doorway. Cyrus rubbed up against her leg. _Hurry up, Dia! I'm freezing my ass off out here!_ She glared at the tabby for a moment before she shook her head. "Inigo! Fezzik! Guardians of Raven's Nest, I ask that you acknowledge my entreaty."

The two gargoyles morphed from their stone shapes and now looked down at her. "Yes, mistress?" They both said in unison. She grinned. "Raven's Nest has been vacated, guardians. It is desired that no one may be granted entrance without the Mark of the Raven upon them." She grimaced. "Lord and Lady Burnhart are not to be allowed entrance any further. They have been stripped of their status of being ones of the Council."

The two gargoyles looked at each other and shrugged. "Didn't like either of them much, anyways. They always rubbed us the wrong way."

She nodded and frowned. "Do you both have to say exactly the same thing at the exact same time? That is rather…creepy."

They shrugged again. "It is how we are. We are twins, Dia."

Dia grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, keep this up and I will dump both of you in the nearest lake!"

Inigo looked panicked. "I don't swim!"

She looked up at Fezzik. "I only doggie-paddle." He mimed paddling his big hands up and down.

Dia face-palmed and groaned lightly. "Just…guard the place. We will return."

XXX

Yokai Academy, Three Months Before

Tsukune stood with Moka still cradled in arms before the entrance of Yokai. He grinned. They were finally back at school, and he hoped that they could catch a breather from the excitement at the Council. Having to worry about getting his homework finished or passing a test was a hell of a lot better to worry about than if someone was about to stick a knife in his vitals. It was amazing that he had only been here for so little of time. He had become quite attached to this place, and was very happy that the opportunity for him to attend. Tsukune had met so many wonderful people here, and wanted to make his mark upon both worlds.

"Well, we are here." Lord Rylan said unnecessarily. "Tsukune, why don't you follow Sakura and Shannara back to the main clinic?" Tsukune nodded. "Kids, go ahead and meet up with me at my security office. Same goes for you Dia, Haruna."

The Enforcers nodded, and headed inside. When they approached the main entrance, Lord Stone and Lady Sidhe waited for them. Both of them had large smiles upon their faces. "Welcome back to Yokai Academy, Lord Rylan." Lady Sidhe's airy voice greeted them. "It is always a pleasure to be at a center of academic learning." Lord Stone's deep, gravelly voice was measured. Lord Rylan grinned and nodded toward his fellow Councilors. "I take it that you both already have positions on the staff without a problem?"

"Yes, indeed we have." Lady Sidhe smiled beatifically. "The Director was most kind in our appointments! I will get to teach singing and choir! I haven't had a chance to do that in centuries!"

Lord Asaka grinned. "Congratulations, Lady Ailbe! I must admit, it does seem perhaps a little strange to hear a banshee sing, but I look forward to hearing it again."

Lady Sidhe nodded while Lord Stone grinned. "The Director placed me in the Physical Education department. He said something about it would be good to toughen the students up some."

The vampire grinned again. "Somehow, that seems rather fitting, Lord Archimedes. I take it there isn't a problem with a gargoyle on staff?"

The old gargoyle Raven Lord's deep rumbling laughter was loud. "No. Apparently, I am not the first one that they have ever had on staff."

"Nope, Lord Stone is the third gargoyle instructor that they have had here at Yokai Academy."

Lord Rylan looked over at the new arrival and did a double-take. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

The young witch took her clipboard and held it to her ample chest. "It is a long story, but I am filling in for the Director where needed. He wished me to greet you when you arrived, and ask that you meet him in his office at your earliest convenience. He has much that he wishes to discus with you, but wishes it to be in private."

The vampire blew out a breath he hadn't realized he held. "Ok, hadn't figured on seeing him so soon. I was going to go to him when I had a chance to talk to everyone. Well, I guess I should go ahead on, then. I needed to chat with him about a place to squeeze Dia into, anyways." His eyebrow rose. "Lady Sidhe? Lord Stone? Would both you wait in my Security Office?" Both Councilors nodded. "Good. Ruby? You as well, please. I think you belong in the upcoming conversation, too. There will be much that we will be chatting about."

The Councilors followed Ruby inside the building. Lord Asaka ran his hand through his hair. "Well, if he wants to talk, now would be a good time to ask him about where we can place Dia. It would kill two birds with one well-placed rock."

XXX

Tsukune carried Moka in silence while he followed Lady Sakura and Shannara toward the main clinic. Despite what he heard, both the vampire and the witch got along, at least professionally. So long as he didn't have to try to dodge an angry vampire, he was happy. They gently opened the door, and he quietly and carefully laid her down on one of the empty beds. He gently removed her shoes, and carefully placed a light sheet on her. He watched as both Sakura and Shannara headed toward the office, and he heard them as they conversed quietly. He wanted to know what was going on, and started to head away, but a hand gently grasped his arm.

"Tsukune, do you have to leave already?" Moka's gentle voice asked quietly.

Tsukune looked down at her with a slightly surprised, but happy, look. "Moka! I didn't realize you were awake! I apologize." His brows creased. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Moka grimaced slightly as she moved, but her smile returned. "I will be fine, Tsukune. Thank you, for your caring and your help." She lightly grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He reached down with his other hand and lightly caressed her face. "For you, Moka, I would do anything."

Moka blushed as the red jewel on her Rosario glowed. "And what am I? Chopped liver?" A slightly irritated voice spoke from within the charm. Moka and Tsukune's eyes grew large as they looked down at the cross. "Um, no, I would do anything for you, too. Sorry, I forget at times that you hear me."

"Don't forget it, Tsukune!" The Rosario growled lightly. "We both feel the same for you. I was the one that saved your life, after all!"

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish. "Wow, I don't want your 'Inner Moka' mad at me. It can be confusing, sometimes. I feel very strongly for both of you. It makes things…difficult, at times."

Moka nodded and gave him a sad smile. "There are times it is a shame we are not one complete personality. You would have affection and a genuine ass-kicker all rolled up in one."

Tsukune chuckled lightly. "I already do, Moka. I just have to take it one at a time."

"Um, Tsukune? Are we interrupting anything special?" A gentle voice spoke quietly.

Tsukune smiled at Moka, and turned around. Lady Shannara stood there with her arms behind her back, and a gentle smile upon her face. Lady Sakura fidgeted behind her. "No, Lady Shannara, you are not interrupting anything. What can I do for you?"

The witch smiled warmly at Tsukune. "Lady Sakura will keep an eye on Moka for the next 24 hours, then she will be free to go. I am going up to the second floor to clean out the other clinic and office space located up there. Will you walk with me, young man?"

Tsukune smiled and blushed. He couldn't help it whenever anyone called him 'young man'. He nodded. "I would be more than happy to. Lead on, Lady Shannara."

She shook her head. "Just Shannara, Tsukune. Or I will start calling you 'Lord Tsukune'." She winked at him.

The witch started her way out and Tsukune smiled and nodded toward Lady Sakura. "I will see you later, Lady Sakura." She gave him a tight smile and nodded. He turned slightly and gave Moka a warm smile. "I will drop in and check on you later, okay?" She smiled as he left the room.

Moka sighed quietly. "See you later, Tsukune." She spoke to the room. Lady Sakura smiled and stood next to Moka. "How are you holding up? Feeling any pain?"

Moka grimaced again. "Ribs are tender, but nothing serious. I certainly have felt worse." Her eyes went to the empty doorway. Sakura noticed the gesture, and she headed over to the door and closed it. She turned back around. "You care more for him than just a friend, don't you?"

Moka blushed and looked away. Lady Sakura stood next to the bed again. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. It is merely a family member's curiosity. I don't mean to pry, but I see the way you look at him, and him, you."

Moka fidgeted and tapped her index fingers together. "I don't, er, I don't know what you are talking about, Lady Sakura."

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Please, young one, you forget whom you are talking to!" She grinned. "The signs are hard to ignore, Miss Akashiya. I see the depths of the devotion that you have to one another. You do love him, don't you?"

Moka looked up, slight fear within her green eyes. "I…I don't…" She looked away and fidgeted more. "I think so. At first, I thought it was just the allure of his blood that kept me at his side, but, well…"

Lady Sakura gave her a knowing smile. "It has evolved into something much more." She sighed quietly and walked over to window and looked out. "Love is quite the sneaky bastard, Miss Akashiya. There are times that it strikes your heart from the shadows like an assassin. Other times, it is a good slow build, like soaking in a good hot spring." She shook her head. "It is a rarity to see one that is as honest as what seems to be building between the two of you. If it makes you feel any better, Moka, both Rylan and I approve."

Moka's green eyes widened a bit. "You do? You honestly don't mind?"

The elder vampire grinned. "Of course not! We both want what is best for Tsukune, and we believe that it is both of you."

Moka's smile faltered. "Both of us?" She started. "But, my 'Inner Self' and I can't be around at the same time! What times we were it weakened us both!"

Lady Sakura's smile diminished a bit and she chewed her lip. "Moka," she started quietly. "It was your father's powerful vampire magic and sorcery that created the dual personalities that are in your body at this very moment." She turned away from her view, and gave the young vampire a steady gaze. "There is a way known to us to actually merge both of your personalities into one. Instead of fighting individually for Tsukune's affections, you would be whole."

XXX

Yokai Academy, Second Floor Clinic

Tsukune walked quietly with Lady Shannara up to the second floor of Yokai Academy. He hadn't seen the clinic that was up on this floor, and the fact that it was going to be managed by Shannara was a relief to him. He liked his great-great-grandmother very much, but there were times she was rather…intense. It would be good to have a place that he could escape to. He just hoped it wouldn't prove a major annoyance for Lady Shannara, as he liked her a lot. She was proof just like Ruby and Yukari that witches were cool to be around.

She flipped on the light switch as they entered, and he practically heard her frown. She sighed lightly as she turned toward Tsukune, a smile still upon her face. "Well, I didn't expect it would be as neat and tidy as I had in the Raven's Nest, but even this was lower than expected."

Tsukune peered around her, and frowned in disappointment. It was definitely a big mess, for one thing. There were boxes everywhere in the clinic, most were full of books and assorted items. It looked as if they had cleaned out some of the classrooms here at Yokai and decided to dump everything in here. Of course, he noticed a few of the boxes had sat in the clinic downstairs until a few days ago. He shook his head. This was going to be a major cleanup. He looked up at Shannara and gave her a small smile. "I will need to head downstairs to join Lord Rylan and some others in a meeting. You wouldn't mind if I returned up her to pitch in and help you clean up, would you?"

The witch smiled warmly. "I would like that very much, Tsukune." She glanced over toward the main desk and chewed her lip. "I will see if I can clean enough of this up so that I can make us some tea. Deal?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "Deal. I will see you in a bit, Lady Shannara. For what it is worth, I am glad that you will be here at Yokai, too."

Shannara smiled. "Remember Tsukune, it is just 'Shannara'. Thank you."

XXX

Yokai Academy Director's Office

The Director folded his hands neatly upon his desktop. "That Lord Rylan, is the best that I can do for her while she is here." He grinned. "I know that it will not be what she might want, but it is all that can be offered to her at this moment."

Lord Rylan sighed loudly and massaged his neck. He felt the muscles already bunched and tensed with his frustration. After the wonderful appointments that were granted to his colleagues, he figured that it would also be extended to their only other remaining Enforcer. She was NOT going to like this. "Director, you are absolutely sure that it is all you can offer her? There aren't any other loopholes that you can poke around in and exploit?"

The Director nodded. "I am sure, Lord Rylan. You also know our agreement made for my appointment here at Yokai Academy. When I am here, I am the one completely in charge. I make all the primary decisions for Yokai Academy without any unnecessary interference from the Council."

Lord Rylan groaned and ran his hand through his raven hair. "Yeah, I remember our agreement, Director. It still doesn't mean I have to like being beat over the head with it." He looked at the floor. "You realize that she will take this as an insult, no matter how I frame this for her?"

The Director coughed and brought his hand up in an attempt to hide a quick grin. "Well, if she does, there isn't really anything that can be done for it."

Lord Rylan groaned again. "This is payback for me dusting your robs with itching powder last year, isn't it?"

The Director gave the Raven Lord a grin and his eyes flashed with mirth. "I told you payback would be a bitch."


	17. Chapter 16-Ties that Bind

_Disclaimer: I swear upon Tsukune Aono's broken bicycle, that I do not lay claim to Rosario + Vampire, or any of the associated characters that are native to that quirky and wonderful universe. The only ones that I own are the ones that I created specifically for this fan-made arc, and my own characters that I imported in from my writing. (Here's looking at you Dia, Cyrus.) ;)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 16-Ties that Bind

Yokai Academy, Security Office. 3 Months Before.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Everyone in the Security Office grimaced as Dia's full displeasure was made very clear. Lord Rylan sighed loudly and rubbed his face. "No, Dia, I am not kidding. That is the best that the Director could manage in such short notice. We were lucky he was able to even get you squeezed into that position."

The greatly irritated Enforcer crossed her arms and glared daggers at Lord Rylan. "So, let me get this straight, Lord Rylan: Lady Sidhe and Lord Stone are both on the teaching staff. Lady Haruna is your 'executive secretary', you are attached to the Security Office. Hell, even Lady Sakura and Shannara handle their clinic duties and teaching positions."

"Yup, that about covers it."

The Enforcer's eyes slid from violet to silver. "So why in the name of hell does he have me as a buggering janitor?" She practically thundered.

Laughter was loud within the more confined space of the office. Her silver eyes angrily darted toward the originator of the sound, and they homed in on her white and yellow tabby familiar. He rolled around back and forth upon the desktop in fits of raucous laughter. In his laughter, he soon thrashed around enough that he fell off the desktop. After a bit, he hoped back up and continued laughing.

Dia's eyes now blazed with anger. "Cyrus, shut the hell up! This isn't funny!"

The tabby soon gasped for air, and managed to stop and opened his eyes. When he saw her furious face, he broke out in fresh giggles again. _I can just hear it now,_ he said between breathes. _Cleanup on level 3! Number one did a number two. Do you have any Gray Poop on?_

Someone snorted, and Dia's head whipped around toward Lord Rylan. He did his best to fake a cough as he looked toward Haruna for help. Lady Haruna placed a hand upon Dia's shoulder. "Please, sister, calm yourself. Getting angry at my father, or even the Director will do you no good."

Cyrus broke out in fresh giggles again. Lady Haruna glanced down at the tabby, a sweet smile upon her face. "Cyrus, can I ask you a favor?"

The tabby finally finished his fits of giggles, and caught his breath. His tail swished lightly back and forth as his golden eyes lazily gazed up at the vampire. _Yes, good lady? What would you ask of me?_

Lady Haruna's smile turned unpleasant. "Do be a dear and don't tease your mistress too much. If you are going to stay here at Yokai Academy, you will be due for a bath-"

At the mention of a bath, the familiar shot off the desk and went to go hide. Satisfied, she nodded at Dia. "There, your problem is solved."

The Enforcer muttered something under her breath. "I still don't understand why I had to be the one to get the shaft with this. What the hell did I ever do to the Director to have deserved this humiliation?"

Lord Rylan's eyes now met hers. "Nothing. If you can place the blame on anyone, it is me. You were a last second addition, and the Director was only willing to bend so far. So please, Dia, do be a good lass and shut the hell up."

Dia blinked, and her lip curled. "Not just anyone can talk to be like that, Lord Rylan."

Lord Rylan's eyes now flashed red as he glared at the Cambion, and ire showed upon his face. "Diademonica, quit being such a child! Accept this and go with it, since we need you. We don't have to time to deal with your bullshit and anger management issues! You are here as our guest, if you wish to go back to your own universe, by all means, let me know. I will toss your ass back into that portal myself."

The Enforcer blinked in surprise, and her eyes slid back to violet. An unpleasant blush showed upon her cheeks. "Yeah, okay, bossman. Since you asked so nicely…"

Lord Rylan blew out his mounted frustration. "Okay, if we are past the unpleasant job assignment, can I move on?" Everyone looked at the Enforcer, whom merely shrugged. "Good. Now, before we get too far into this, I wanted to know how things stand here at Yokai Academy." He glanced up at Lady Sidhe and Lord Stone. "I know that you both have not been here very long, but if things turn nasty, what are the best options for defenses that you have seen?"

Lady Sidhe frowned lightly, her delicate brows knitted. "The school is not a good place for any kind of potential battles, Lord Rylan." Her airy, almost musical voice rather quiet in the office. "Outside, it is much too open. There are no gates, or any kind of bulwarks that could be built in any kind of time. If William were foolish enough to attack Yokai directly, we would have to fall back into the school."

Lord Rylan shook his head. "Not a viable option. I will not place students in harm's way, since they could turn into collateral damage." He glanced up now at Lord Stone. "What about those on the teaching staff? Do we have any help that we could pick up from there?"

Lord Stone shook his horned head. "No, my Lord, there would not be much help there, either. We could count on a few of them, as there are a couple of teachers with some powerful abilities. I would say no more than a handful, and that would even include the Director."

"What about this Illuminati group that you keep talking about?" Tsukune piped up. "Would they be able to assist you?"

Lord Rylan and Lady Sakura traded looks. "Um, I don't think that would be a wise avenue to pursue, Tsukune." Lady Sakura spoke quietly. "They, uh, hold grudges for a long time. They still haven't forgiven us for letting Elizabeth get out of control."

"Oh, I see." Tsukune said quietly. He looked down at the floor. A warm hand took his and gave a gentle squeeze. He squeezed lightly back without even having to look. He knew the feel of Moka's hand, as no one else's felt the same. He glanced up at her and gave her a small smile. She returned it happily.

Lady Sakura glanced at Lady Sidhe and Lord Stone. "In the short time that both of you have been here, have you seen or felt any presence from the Abelites?"

Both shook their heads. "No," Lady Sidhe spoke quietly. "I haven't tried though. Since the Oni Sentinels were here before, I would say they would still be here on the Academy grounds, somewhere. Likely they would be waiting and watching, reporting back to their master."

Kurumu shivered. "Any chance we could change that subject? The less said about those things, the better."

Tsukune and Moka both noticed that Mizore gave an involuntary shudder. It was obvious that the memories of that battle weren't going away anytime soon. She had been more withdrawn than before, and that worried the pair. When they were done here, Tsukune vowed he would talk to her. He needed to find out how she was holding up.

Ruby frowned. "What are these things that you are talking about? I gather that they are bad news, but why all the dread?"

Lady Haruna gave Ruby a patient smile. "Ruby, as you are a witch, you have dealt with things that at times were unpleasant in your relations to the world, yes?" Ruby blinked in puzzlement, and gave her a nod to continue. "These creatures are shades from the past. Demons, if you would. They are creations that stem from the unjust murder and fall of Abel. Those that have been murdered by their kin, that anger and desire for vengeance creates these creatures. Only the most depraved and power-mad would even deal with such abominations. It is believed that one of our own was responsible for the attack on Tsukune with some kind of pact made with them."

The older witch blinked and blanched. "The one that you talked about earlier, this William, do you think he is the one?"

Lord Rylan grimaced, a pained expression upon his face. "We believe so." He said quietly. The elder vampire leaned back in his chair, which squeaked in violent protest. "There are things that happened between us over the years, but I never would have thought he would have fallen so far." He shook his head as he steepled his fingers. "He blames me for the murder of his daughter in the human world. William blames Tsukune for a perceived 'weakness' that he thinks all vampires have now because 'mere human trash' stood up to Lord Shuzen. He blames the Council for being 'soft', and not subjugating humans when we had a chance."

Ruby grimaced. "Ouch." She smiled lightly. "I know I felt the same, and would have still, had I not met Tsukune."

Tsukune glanced down, a light blush appeared upon his cheeks. "I really didn't do anything, Ruby. You figured it out for yourself. I just merely was in the right place at the right time."

Lady Sakura smiled warmly at Tsukune. "You have a habit of that, young one."

Tsukune's blush increased at the praise. He looked up at Lord Rylan. "Um, Lord Asaka? I have a request, if I may." Lord Rylan nodded. "Would it be possible for you to train me to use my powers? I know that I can be more helpful, but I need guidance if I am to do more than just get myself into trouble."

Lord Rylan grinned, his fangs flashed in the light. "My boy that was already planned. We fully intended to begin your training soon so that you can do more than merely defend yourself." His eyes now rested upon Moka. "Of course, you will not be the only one, Tsukune. Both 'Inner' and 'Outer' Moka will need to be further trained, too."

Moka's green eyes blinked. "Me? Why me?" She looked down. "I am not all that powerful, and I can't do a fraction of what my 'Inner Self' can do."

Lord Rylan's grin never wavered. "Don't sell yourself short, my dear. While it is true that when your personality was divided both of you inherited certain gifts, the both of you are more alike than you know."

Puzzled, Moka frowned. "What do you mean, Lord Rylan?"

The elder vampire shook his head. "If you wish, we can discuss this later, my dear. For now, I wish to bring up something that is rapidly approaching." He leaned forward, and opened the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out the calendar that showed the next several months of the school schedule. He pointed to the next month. "Break is coming up soon, and I expect that you will want to head back to the human world to visit your parents, right Tsukune?" He nodded. "I had counted on that, and preparations must be made."

Tsukune looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Simple," The elder vampire began. "I expect your friends will head to the human world with you, since they can't seem to stay away from you." There were a couple of chuckles at that. "Anyways, you will also have both Haruna and Diademonica accompanying you on that trip."

Tsukune cocked his head. "Not that I am complaining, Lord Rylan, but why? I am not in any kind of danger out in the human world, am I?"

Lord Rylan's grin faded. "I am not one that is into taking unnecessary risks, Tsukune. We already know that odds are very good William wants you dead. Since he was stripped of his position, he may well decide that he has nothing further to lose and risk an all-out breach of the Concorde. While the agreement is still intact with the Council of the Illuminati, I am not one to push our chances." He rubbed his temples. "I hate to admit it, but I probably should send a message to the Grand Cardinal of the Council and let him know what is planned. Just for courtesy, sakes, if nothing else."

Tsukune nodded, and smiled lightly. "You don't suppose they would send anyone to help if I came under attack, do you?"

Lady Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. "Not very likely, Tsukune. Since you had vampire blood still thinly within your veins, they probably wouldn't consider you human. Thus, not 'worthy' of their protection." She shrugged. "Who knows, though? Maybe they have mellowed recently, and only have vampires now on the customary greetings than stab, instead of the other way around."

"They don't like us very much, do they?"

"Not really." Lord Rylan began. "Though, at least at the beginning, they had a good reason to hate and not trust us. I had hoped by now the situation with them could have been more cordial, but I don't think we will see that for a long time to come. The breach of trust with Elizabeth erased centuries of gains made with them."

Lady Sidhe and Lord Stone looked at Lord Asaka. "Do you need either of us any further, Lord Rylan?" Lord Stone began. "We really should get some things done and setup before the classes start tomorrow morning."

Lord Rylan smiled. "Of course, my friends. I didn't mean to keep you as long as I did. Have a good night, and I am glad that you are here with us."

Lady Sidhe smiled as she nodded toward the elder vampire. "It is always a pleasure to work with you, Lord Rylan. May the darkest of shadows never hide the greatest of light."

As Lady Sidhe opened the door and headed out, Lord Stone grinned at everyone. "Well, I am off." His deep voice rumbled. He glanced at Tsukune. "You better not slack off, little one. I will not go easy on you just because you are descended from Lord Asaka!"

Tsukune gulped as the gargoyle laughed. His tall frame bent forward in a bow, and with a blink, was already out the door with it shut behind him. Lady Sakura grinned as she rolled his eyes. "He always was a quick one. Well, if there isn't anything further for me, my Love, I will head back to the clinic. I have some cleaning to do."

Lord Rylan nodded and smiled warmly. "As you wish, Beloved. Meet you later for a walk in the forest?"

She nodded, though she gave him a look. "So long as we don't have any Oni Sentinels out in the woods, I am game."

He looked pensive. "Hmmm, hadn't thought that far ahead. Well, it looks like we could kill two birds with one well aimed bolt then. Catch you later, Beloved."

With Lady Sakura's departure, everyone now milled around a bit. "Tsukune?" Lord Rylan began.

He looked up at the elder vampire. "Yes?"

"I know that you will be visiting your folks there in the human world, but are you planning on anything else while you are there? Any trips to any amusement parks, or any other kind of recreational outings?"

Tsukune's face brightened. "Actually, that does sound like a lot of fun! I know that we were able to enjoy the beach on one of our trips, and we also were able to enjoy a group trip to a hot springs."

Kurumu's face lit up. "Yes, the hot springs were a blast! Even with those idiots that wanted to take over Japan there. Come on, Tsukune, we have to go there again! Yah-hoo-hoo!"

Moka smiled. "Actually, it was rather fun there. I know I would easily second that." She looked at Ruby. "How about you Ruby, would you be interested in joining us?"

The older witch's eyes shone. "Yes! Yes indeed I would!"

Yukari's head bobbed up and down with her youthful enthusiasm. "Count me in!"

"Well, I would say that is pretty much una-"

"I'm not going." A voice quietly stated.

All the eyes in the office now settled upon Mizore. She looked down at her hands, her cold lollipop pointed out the side of her mouth. "I plan on going back to my home at the Snow Woman Village."

Tsukune blinked in surprise. "Mizore? Why don't you want to come with us? What would you do at the Village?"

Her face was still deadpan as her eyes came up to look at Tsukune. "It doesn't matter what I do there, Tsukune. That is where I am going." She got up, and brushed herself off. "I'm headed to my room. Good Night."

Everyone blinked in surprise as she quietly left the office. Kurumu shook her head. "What's up with the snow skank? This isn't like her at all!"

Lord Rylan frowned as he chewed his lip. "That is a good point, Kurumu. Perhaps her diminished abilities have hit her harder than I thought. Perhaps she feels that if she goes back home, she will get better."

Moka's eyes showed concern. "It is something that we can hope for, right? She is our friend."

Lady Haruna shifted. "Should I go talk to her, Tsukune?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, Haruna, I will talk with her. I am not sure why, but I get the feeling that she is mad at me, too."

Lord Rylan and Lady Haruna traded looks. "Maybe, maybe not. If that is your wish, than I will honor it, Tsukune."

Diademonica yawned, and stepped forward. "Well, bossman, I better go collect the fleabag and find where I will sleep." She frowned. "I do actually get a room, and not just a cot in the damn basement, right?"

Lord Rylan chuckled lightly. "Yes, Dia, you have a room. Teacher's Dorms, third floor. Room 315."

"Well, that isn't so bad." She looked uncomfortable for a moment as she fidgeted. "Look, bossman, um, I don't-"

Lord Rylan waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it, Dia. Just try not to let it get to you. No matter what job you have here at Yokai, I have complete faith in your abilities."

The Enforcer warmed. "Thanks, bossman." She gave the rest of the group a jaunty smile. "Well, time to get going. Take care, kiddies." She grinned as she gazed at Moka and Tsukune. "Try to keep things down if you both decide to rut. Don't want to excite the population too much!"

Tsukune and Moka blushed brightly as Lord Rylan sputtered. "Dia!" She grinned as she grabbed Cyrus. She headed out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Lady Haruna face-palmed. "She may be a friend, but I swear she has one of the dirtiest minds around."

Lord Rylan thumped his head upon the desktop. "I'm beginning to regret my request to have her with us already." He said grumpily.

Kurumu grinned. "I don't know, I kind of like her. She is much more interesting to chat with than the snow skank!"

"You have no idea…." Lord Asaka mumbled.

"Father?" Lady Haruna said quietly. Lord Rylan's head came back up. "I will take my leave as well. What time in the morning do I need to be here?"

He blinked at her for a moment before the light of realization dawned on him. "Oh, right. Sorry, forgot for a moment. I will be in around 7 AM, so you will want to be here around then."

Haruna smiled at Tsukune and Moka. "Well, I am off. You behave yourselves, okay?"

They nodded as she headed out into the hallway. "Haruna?" Tsukune hesitantly asked. She turned and looked at him. "Um, thank you, for everything." She nodded and smiled once more before she shut the door.

Lord Rylan gave Tsukune a tired smile. "Well, my boy, I don't really have much more to say. Tomorrow, we will discuss when your training starts, and what it will be like. Same for you, Moka." He glanced up at the other students. "Well, you kids should enjoy what's left of your weekend." His eyebrow arched. "Do behave yourselves, though. I need not remind you that you don't want to wander off campus grounds without one of us with you. Just in case."

With several nods, Ruby and Yukari headed out of the office. Kurumu followed, and stopped at the doorway. She turned, and gave Moka and Tsukune an appraising look. She opened her mouth, then shut it. She headed out into the hallway, and pulled the door shut behind her.

"What was that all about?" Tsukune asked.

Lord Rylan shook his head. "I won't even bother to speculate, Tsukune. Do you really want to know what is on her mind? You will want to ask her." He scooted his chair back and stood up. "Meanwhile, I want the two of you to stick close to the school. Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that if there were any particular targets that would be worthy of attack, it would be the pair of you. I meant what I said earlier about having one of us along if you decide to explore beyond the Academy grounds." He smiled slightly. "Both of you have a good rest of the night. If you need anything, just ask. I have a message that needs to be sent."

XXX

A few hours later. Council of the Illuminati, Human World.

Templar Initiate Alex Robinson moved as quickly as his restrictive robes allowed. It was very rare for the Council to have received letters from the monster world, especially since that ugly episode with a rogue vampire a couple of centuries before. This one was from one of the senior members of the Night Raven Council, (catchy name, he thought) and was addressed to the Grand Cardinal. It was well known among the rest of the initiates, that when something was directed to the Grand Cardinal, you didn't hesitate. Especially if one wanted to be something in the organization besides a delivery boy.

Templar Agent Leslie Marcus stood outside the Grand Cardinal's office and yawned. This wasn't the worst assignment she could have, but it sure was rather quiet and boring. She just hoped that sometime soon she would be able to get out into the field. She had earned her status, and wanted to prove to the others that it wasn't just her looks that landed her here. At the sound of rather awkward running footsteps, her eyes were drawn toward the doorway. One of the newer initiates headed this direction, and in his hands was a sealed letter. Her eyebrow rose in puzzlement. The boy finally stopped in front of her, doubled over and panting loudly.

"Hello, Alex." Leslie grinned. "Come running to offer me your affections at last, have you?" She teased the poor boy.

The boy blushed and shook his head. "No, Templar. I have come with an official sealed envelope for his Eminence. It is from the Night Raven Council."

Leslie's eyebrows shot into her red hair. "The Night Raven Council? What on earth would they want from his Eminence?"

"I don't know. I didn't open it, as it was addressed to him." He held up the envelope to her face. "May I be allowed to see him?"

"Don't fret, I will take it to him. Wait here for a moment." He nodded to her as he gave her the envelope. She opened the door into the inner sanctum, and shut it gently behind her. She approached the main oak door. She knocked three times. "Your Eminence, may I be granted entrance?" She called loudly.

The speaker on the wall clicked on. _Good Afternoon, Leslie. What is it you need, my child?_

She blushed. He always reminded her of talking with her grandfather. "There is an official letter to you from the Night Raven Council. It is marked for your eyes only."

_Most Interesting._ There was a crackle of static, and she heard the buzzer pushed. The door unlocked. _Please, enter. I have a feeling this will be most interesting. There hasn't been anything from them for a very long time._

Leslie nodded, then grimaced. Stupid. Not like he would have seen her nod. With a heavy intake of breath, she opened the door and entered the Inner Sanctum.


	18. Chapter 17-Deals With a Devil

_Author's Notes: Greetings, my fellow Rosario + Vampire friends! It is your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer, back for more. I wanted to extend another round of thank yous to everyone whom has reviewed my works, favorited and followed my story. I love being able to interject some of my own ideas into the universe, but I hope that it became quite plain to everyone whom has read my stuff so far that I have a great love and reverence for the source material. I am rather picky with the anime that I like, and R + V just went for the jugular and never let go. (Wouldn't mind if that was Moka, but I think my mind wandered for a moment. ;)) Anyways, keep the interactions open, and I am doing my best to keep it coming. Adieu for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that universe. I only own the ones that I have created specifically for this fanfic, and of course the ones from my Darkest Winter novels. (Here's looking at you Dia, Cyrus, and our friends from the Illuminati. :_)

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 17-Deals With a Devil

Yokai Academy, Forest. Two Months Before

"You have to concentrate harder, lad! You can do it!" Lord Rylan prodded loudly to Tsukune.

True to his word, Lord Rylan had indeed begun a very strict regimen of hard, intensive training for both Tsukune and Moka. He marveled at how far Tsukune's progression had come in such a short month's time. The lad had truly engrossed himself so completely into his training and gave it everything he had. Granted, he still wasn't as powerful as even 'Outer Moka', but that hadn't deterred the young hybrid one tiny bit. Tsukune called upon his powers and abilities now with his sheer will and determination. He was much more consistent and focused than the occasional spasms and accidently reflexes he did before. Since his abilities were now more dependable, it was time to dial things up a notch.

"That's enough practice for now, Tsukune. Take a quick breather."

Tsukune nodded, and his red eyes returned back to their normal color, and the traces of silver that appeared sporadically peppered throughout his hair now vanished. Ironically though, the development of his fangs still evolved. Even with him powered down now, they were still quite prominent. Even he noticed it as he ran his tongue over them. His eyebrow went up, and then he just shrugged. Lord Asaka smiled. He was certainly quite good at adapting to the changes with the development of his powers and the effects upon his body. That was quite good, because it was entirely possible that before this was over with, there would be many more changes.

Lord Rylan grinned as 'Inner Moka' stepped forward and threw a small towel toward the boy. The elder vampire twirled Moka's rosary around in his hands as Tsukune caught the offered towel. He wiped his face off, and quickly approached them. She then handed Tsukune a bottle that contained a mixture of water, nutrients, and perhaps even a little blood. The elder vampire never asked what went into those concoctions that 'Inner Moka' put together, and it was probably for the better. When Tsukune accepted the bottle from her, his fingertips brushed hers briefly. They both looked into each other's eyes, and blushed. Lord Rylan grinned. It was quite cute, but he hoped there was some way to, uh, gently prod their relationship along. As distasteful as it might be to him, perhaps some of Dia's prompts weren't such bad ideas…

"Bravo, Tsukune! You have taken to your training like a cat does catnip."

Tsukune blushed slightly at the praise. He smiled. "Thank you, Lord Rylan. I am doing my best."

"That you are, lad, that you are." He stepped forward and clapped Tsukune lightly upon his shoulders. "As a reward for your patience and honing of your skills and abilities, I want to see just how much control you have truly learned."

Tsukune's eyebrow went up, as did Moka's. "What do you have in mind?" She asked the elder vampire pointedly.

Lord Rylan grinned again as he glanced around nonchalantly. "How about a friendly sparring match between the two of you?"

Both Moka and Tsukune blinked and then glanced at each other. A sly smile appeared upon Moka's lips. "Sure, why not? I am spectacular at kicking ass!"

Tsukune's smile and confidence shrank. "Y-you want me to fight Moka?" He asked incredulously. "She will tear me into little pieces!"

Moka sauntered forward toward him, swaying her hips as she did so. She stopped a few inches before him, and her nose was just a mere inch from his. "What's the matter, Tsukune?" She purred. "Are you afraid of little old me?"

Tsukune gulped and met her look. "Yes." He said quietly.

Moka blinked in shock. _He is afraid of me? Why is he afraid of me?_ She looked at him seriously, all traces of her former playfulness were now gone. "I would never hurt you, Tsukune." She whispered loudly as she caressed his cheek. "Why are you afraid of me? Surely it isn't because I am a vampire?"

Tsukune shook his head as he lightly held onto her hand. "No, that isn't why I am afraid of you."

"Then why, Tsukune?"

He pulled her hand away from his face and looked away for a moment. "Well," he began quietly. "You are always so fierce and combative. I rarely see you really relax and unwind."

Moka blinked, then her red eyes narrowed. "Tsukune, that is a bullshit excuse and even you know it! What is the real reason?"

Tsukune now looked directly at her, his eyes bored right into hers. "Because I care greatly for the other Moka. I would do anything for her!" He started. She started to back away from him, crestfallen. "I feel the same about you though, too." He said quietly.

Moka stopped. She saw how shiny his eyes were. "Do you know what it is like to care deeply for two people, only they are one and the same?" He began again. "You can only see one of them at a time, and never be able to show your affections for both?"

Moka backed away another few steps. "I…I see." She felt the blush upon her cheeks as it came unbidden. She felt strange at his admission, and felt her heart as it beat faster. What was wrong with her? Why had those simple words done so much to her? She looked at him again when he sighed. "I care very much for both of your selves, Moka. If it were some how possible, I would love to have both of your personalities merged into one. That would make things so much simpler. Then my feelings wouldn't be so divided all the time." He said quietly.

Lord Asaka's smile faded. His Beloved had warned him of how she had spoken with 'Outer Moka' about the possibilities of the two of them becoming one. However, she hadn't told her how it was accomplished, which because of the very nature of the process was both very painful and quite traumatic. _Love at times plays a most dangerous game. Would both Mokas really be able to survive the process? It has only happened a few times in the past with various methods and abilities of success. Is it worth the risk to lose both of them just to satisfy his heart?_

"Tsukune, Moka, are the two of you about ready to start your sparring yet?"

The pair of them blushed, and Tsukune scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess so. I still think Moka is going to flatten me though."

Moka's haughtiness returned, and she winked at him. "You will deal with it, Tsukune. Besides, if I give you any bruises, I can always kiss them and make you feel better."

XXX

Castle Burnhart, Monster World

"My Lord, your spies report that young Tsukune and his friends had indeed returned to Yokai Academy, just as you predicted."

Lord William Burnhart sat forward on his throne of bones, a look of distaste upon his face. "Of course he did. The little fool still feels safe there, despite my attacks by the Oni Sentinels. The human scum are so unintelligent and pathetically predictable, it would be an improvement to just annihilate them all!"

Lord Burnhart's shadow servant still knelt. "That is not all, My Lord. Almost all of what is left of the Night Raven Council is now setup at Yokai Academy as well. Both of their surviving Enforcers are there to ensure his protection, too."

Lord William's lip curled in disgust at the news. "It makes no difference for whom or what has taken up his defense. I will see that…abomination dead at my hands."

The vampire stared down at his shadow servant. "Have my other spies acquired the item in question from the Director's Office?"

The wraith nodded. "As you had ordered, Lord Burnhart, they have succeeded in liberating the artifact from under his very nose."

Satisfied, the vampire nodded. "Excellent. It brings my plans that much closer to completion!"

A much smaller Abelite now hovered its way quickly into the chamber. "My Lord," its disembodied voice began. "Your emissaries have returned from the Sanguine Necropolis. The Lord of Decay awaits your presence at your leisure."

Lord Burnhart's grin was feral. "Good. We will make preparations immediately for our departure. I don't intend to keep Lord Gallu waiting. I hope that I can acquire the other artifact from him that I need, and forge a much needed alliance with that undead corpse!"

The larger Abelite stood. "Why do you wish such an alliance with the Lord of Decay, Lord Burnhart? Surely, we should be all the help that you need."

The vampire's mouth twitched. "That is true, but I guarantee when I put my masterstroke into motion, they will come here to my castle. If they are truly as sentimental and foolish as I believe Lord Rylan and his group to be, then more pawns at our disposal for defense is that much better."

"Very Well, My Lord. We may depart when you are ready."

Lord William nodded and stood. "Oh, one more thing. Is that Aono abomination still headed to the human world soon?"

The shadow servant nodded. "Yes, we believe so, My Lord. Almost assuredly though, Lord Rylan will send Haruna and Diademonica with him for extra protection."

Lord William's grin turned evil. "Excellent! It will be interesting to see what he is capable of. Be sure to send the best of your people. They can feel free to kill any of his companions that are foolish enough to travel with him. I won't care if there is a little collateral damage done in the process. However, Tsukune Aono is mine. They are not to lay a finger upon him, is that clear?"

"As you command, My Lord."

XXX

Sanguine Necropolis, Monster World.

Lord Burnhart's lip curled with undisguised contempt while he adjusted the mask around his face. The stench of death and decay hung heavily within the stale air of the dead city. Once, long ago, this city had been built as a monument of sorts to all those whom died in the long war against the Abelites and their other demon allies. Now, it was just a glorified charnel house appropriated by the Lord of Decay. The shuffles and moans around them in the dark spoke volumes to the vampire that while his brothers and sisters had died in a most glorious battle, the Lord of Decay still had uses for them. It was because of those uses that he sought the despicable creature out now. Lord Gallu had indeed lost in that glorious war, and here he now sat condemned in punishment in his own personal hell.

Lord William's little group came upon Lord Gallu's personal fortress, which was dubbed the Fortress of Agony. The vampire had to admit though, that Lord Gallu definitely had some sense of style. The fortress had been constructed of an unlikely pairing of both lava rock and bones. It was some very impressive dark magic involved in the construction of this fortress. The combination of the smooth, black rocks and bleached white bones made for an interesting contradiction. Several chambers beside the fortress were open straight to the core underneath the mountain, and the running magma tubes that still flowed in deep channels in the chamber lighted the whole area.

Impressively, Lord William hadn't noticed any increase in the amount of heat in here, either. He smirked with a knowing smile. Of course there would need to be some form of protection from the absurd heat, it wouldn't do Lord Gallu for his minions to combust into flaming pyres, now would it?

As they neared the large entrance into the fortress, there were several large piles of discarded and crumbled black basalt rocks. When they approached close enough to the entrance, those harmless piles of rock suddenly began to shake and move. They soon separated into three distinct piles, and then the rocks merged together into vaguely humanoid shapes. A pair of red eyes appeared on the constructs 'faces' as they gazed down at Lord William and his group.

The vampire felt vaguely apprehensive, but he wasn't going to let some mad lord's rock collection stop him from his appointed destiny. He held his hand up, and his companions stopped behind him. The Abelites had nothing to fear, but he wanted the rest of his companions to be safe. Lord William stared up into the 'eyes' of the largest golem that blocked their path. "I am Lord William Burnhart. I sought for and was granted an audience with Lord Gallu, the Lord of Decay."

The large creatures stared down at the vampire for a few moments longer before they stomped themselves over and out of their path. Lord William grinned savagely. This was as it was supposed to be, the lowly construct made way for the superior vampire! At least these creatures knew how it was supposed to be. He had to admit though, if it were possible that he could get such constructs at his castle, he would never have to worry about anyone attacking his castle. Those that would be stupid enough to try would die. He rather liked the idea, perhaps there was even more knowledge he could take from Lord Gallu. With a jaunty wave, Lord Burnhart led his group into the entrance, and toward the heart of the fortress.

The stench of decay and rot grew the closer toward the inner sanctum they approached. His weak human slaves gagged and wretched as the cloying stench of death overcame them. Even Lord Burnhart felt slightly ill, and adjusted his mask again. No matter how strong his countenance, it wouldn't do the vampire any good to stay here any longer than was needed. He gritted his teeth and pressed further on. The end had to come up, eventually!

One of his human slaves just suddenly stopped, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Lip curled with disgust, Lord William drew his blade and ran the weakling through. The sight of the body as it twitched in death drew a smile from him. At least that helped him feel a little better, and wouldn't have to listen to the weak fool and his whimpers of mercy. It was worth any cost to see this through; even it meant the death of Lady Mizuki herself. She of all people understood his schemes well enough, she would have agreed with him.

Lord Burnhart and his entourage finally stood before the sealed doors that led into Lord Gallu's throne room. A spectacular pair of large demonic skulls was inset into the very frame of the doors. Their empty eye sockets stared menacingly down upon them. Without any hesitation, he banged his gauntleted hand several times upon the door. He paused for a few moments, and waited for any kind of acknowledgement for his request for entrance with Lord Gallu. Minutes soon ticked by, and there wasn't any indication that he had been heard. Impatient, Lord William raised his hand to knock again when the door clanked, and opened on its own.

Both of the thick doors now swung inward. The formally empty eye sockets of the demonic skulls now took on a sickly green hue. The air that rushed out and greeted them caused even Lord Burnhart to gag through his mask, but he wouldn't show weakness before his slaves. He especially shouldn't show any before the Lord of Decay. He had waited a very long time for this, and wasn't going to bail now. Lord William took as deep a breath as he dared, and stepped across the threshold into the mouth of hell.

XXX

Fortress of Agony. Monster World.

_This must be a prelude to what hell must be like._ Lord Burnhart thought. When they entered the inner sanctum, the doors latched behind them. All along the walls on both sides of the chamber were both human and vampire bodies alike vivisected in various grisly displays. Every one of the humans was naturally long dead. Much to Lord William's surprise, several of the vampires still lived! He saw mirrored within their eyes the very depths of their pain and torment. Lord William felt a bitter hate as it formed in the back of his mind. The Lord of Decay would answer for this, some day.

Lord William did a double take when he saw Valus Toruth hung upon the wall, his insides pinned and exposed like a grisly trophy. Lord Burnhart's lips curled back into a snarl. Valus had been a friend of his, one of the few he willingly called such. The elder vampire wondered what happened to him during the last battle, and now his answer lay before him. Valus was long past the limits of agony, and his eyes beseeched release into the void. Even though he was a 'guest' in Lord Gallu's Fortress, he couldn't let his old friend suffer, not like this.

Quickly, Lord Burnhart pulled his silver dagger forth and ran it quickly and deeply across Valus' throat. The eyes lit in both pain and quick recognition. The last of his breath gurgled out with his blood, but his final wheezing breath came out as 'thanks'. Lord William wiped his dagger and placed it back into its sheath. "Rest well, old friend." He whispered.

"I do not know what are expected of guests where you come from, vampire. In my domain, you do not go and kill my trophies. That is quite rude." A voice gurgled and chuckled wetly from the depths of the darkness before them. Torches that were formally cold now lit up brightly along the walls, and dispelled the darkness. Lord William grimaced as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Of everything he encountered so far, this was by far the worst.

What sat upon a throne composed of conjoined corpses in various states of decay, was the most repulsive creature Lord Burnhart ever saw in his long life. At one time in life, it might have appeared pleasing and handsome to the eye. Now, half of its face was gone. An empty eye socket stared at Lord Burnhart and his companions along with a milky white eye embedded within the other visible socket. Exposed ligaments, sinew, and strands of muscle barely managed to join the lower jaw to the upper one. The neck was mostly intact, except for a gaping hole in the throat where gurgles and rasps echoed within the chamber. It wore a cape of human skin, somehow intact to the ravages of time. The bare chest had lots of exposed muscle tissue and bone. The rest of its body wasn't much better, as it pretty much displayed the same amount of rot. The grisly creature gave a grotesque smile. "What?" It gurgled and wheezed. "Don't you find me handsome, vampire?"

Lord William grimaced as one of his surviving human slaves behind him heaved and wretched his stomach contents upon the floor. For once, he wasn't going to begrudge the weak human for doing that, since his own stomach heaved and hitched, too. He swallowed his disgust and loathing as he bowed slightly toward the creature. "Great Lord of Decay, I am Lord William Burnhart. I seek an audience with you."

The nauseating creature cocked its head and ran a pale, snake like tongue through the hole in the side of its cheek. "I remember you well, vampire. You are only alive here in my realm at my whim. So, now I need you to tell me, vampire. Why does one of the Night Raven Council seek an audience with the very one that was banished to rot here for eternity?"

Lord William smiled. "Things have changed, Lord of Decay. I am no longer one of the Council. Vampires are the top of the chain, and we will bow down to no one, especially lowly humans."

Lord Gallu's head cocked the other way, bones in the neck cracked and popped. "Yet, you are here. What is it that you want of me, vampire?"

Lord Burnhart's eyes met both the living corpse's milky eye and barren eye socket. "I have great plans set into motion that will most likely bring many warriors from this world into a state of war. I need access to more forces that can hold off any potential attack upon my castle. There is still much for me to do, and I must not have any distractions while I carry them out." The vampire's eyes narrowed. "I also need the Dagger of Torment."

Lord Gallu gave a wet snort. "I see. You don't want much, do you, vampire?" The creature began to pop its knuckles, and Lord William grimaced as one of the fingers popped off its hand. Lord Gallu gazed down at the floor. "Oops, that was rather unexpected. My apologies, vampire."

There was a sickening sound of flesh ripping as Lord Gallu separated from his throne. The Lord of Decay now stood upon its own two unsteady legs. He wobbled a little, but there wasn't any danger of the creature falling. It shuffled its way forward, and picked up the separated finger. There was a nauseating crunch of bone as it joined the finger back where it belonged. "There, that is better. Now I am what passes for whole again."

Lord Gallu shuffled his way toward where the vampire whom impatiently waited for his answer. He stood just a few feet from the upstart vampire, and it gazed into his eyes for a moment. "I see into the depths of your black soul, vampire. I discern disgust, hatred, and of course my personal favorite, desire. Good. Perhaps you will be an ally whom is worthy of my support."

The creature shuffled its way back to its throne. There was a squishing sound and the crunch of bone as he merged back into his throne. Lord Gallu waved an arm and gestured behind him. "Behind me is a small chamber where the Dagger of Torment sits on its cradle. Take it, and use it well. When you have need of us, call. We will come."

Lord William nodded, and left briefly to retrieve the weapon he desired. When he returned, he stood before the Lord of Decay. "I will take my leave now, Lord of Decay. I will call upon you when the time is right."

Lord Gallu waved him off. "Go now, vampire. I grow weary of dealing with something that is not completely dead." His head cocked to the side, the bones again popped loudly in protest. "There are a few associates I know, and I will send them your way soon, vampire. They will prove most useful to your plans."

Lord William nodded, and turned around quickly. He cradled the beautifully crafted Dagger of Torment in his arms. He grinned evilly. _You are the most beautiful weapon I have ever laid eyes on! I will put you to good use very soon, my lovely! I can only dream of how much agony and pain you will have carved into the flesh of both Tsukune and Moka when I am through with you!_


	19. Chapter 18-Truths, Lies, and In-Betweens

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that wonderful and quirky universe. I do own the ones that I created specifically for this fanfic, or the ones that I imported in from some of my professional writing. (Here's looking at you Dia, Cyrus, etc.) ;) As always, please feel free to read and review._

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 18-Truths, Lies, and In-Betweens.

Yokai Academy. Two Months Before.

Tsukune was really excited, but also rather nervous. He was mere hours away from leaving the academy and going back home for a week of vacation. Under ordinary circumstances, that wouldn't be such a huge deal. However, things had changed so much for him. Though it was not necessarily for the better. After all, when he headed home this time he had an even bigger 'gaggle of girls' as his mother put it than last time. Even with Mizore dropped from the lineup, both Haruna and Diademonica were coming along. Perhaps what made Tsukune the most nervous was he knew things would change when he revealed the truth to his mother and father. Would they treat him any different now that he was definitely known as a vampire hybrid?

"Tsukune, are you okay? You have been quieter than usual. I was really beginning to worry!"

Tsukune turned slightly and smiled at Moka as she came into his dorm room ready to go. He shrugged tiredly. "Just thinking and worrying, Moka. That's all."

She frowned as her brows pinched in concern. "Why are you worried, Tsukune? You know that everyone who is coming with you will behave. There won't be a repeat of what happened last time everyone was there, so you don't have to worry about your mom flipping out."

Tsukune's gentle smile faded as he chewed his lip. "No, Moka, that isn't what concerns me the most. I am worried what my parents will do when they find out I have been going to a school for monsters. I am worried about them knowing that all my friends are monsters. Hell, I am worried about what they will say when they find out I myself AM a monster!"

Moka's features sharpened, and she quickly stepped forward and hugged Tsukune tightly to her. "No matter what they could possibly say, Tsukune, you are NOT a monster! You are one of the most kind, protective, and generous people that I have every known! You have done more for many of us here at Yokai than some of our own parents have in some cases. Even if they call you a monster, you will always be special to me!"

Tsukune's arms wrapped around Moka's middle and he returned the hug. "I know, Moka. You have always been special to me, both of your selves I mean." He moved his head back a little and gazed into her green eyes. "The friendship with you and Inner Moka has meant the most to me with my time here at Yokai. I couldn't do even a fraction of what was possible without one of you at my side. Together, we make an unbeatable team."

Moka smiled and gave Tsukune a quick kiss on his nose as she released herself from him. "Come on," She said as she took his hands and gently pulled him forward. "They are waiting for us. Hurry up, or we will never get there!" She dropped his hands and left. He stood there with a wistful look upon his face. "Thank you, Moka." He gently whispered in the empty room. "Thank you for always being there for me."

XXX

Main Courtyard. Yokai Academy.

"Do you think Tsukune will take much longer to be ready? Time is wasting! The sooner we get done at his parents place, the sooner we can get to that spa!" Kurumu exclaimed excitedly as she twirled around. "Yah hoo hoo! This time we don't have to dodge those idiots from Monster Industries!"

Diademonica crossed her arms and frowned. "I still don't see what the big deal is about that stupid spa! Bloody hell, that place is probably wide open to about a hundred different ways to attack!" She grumbled loudly as she shook her head. "Just draw up a bath with good hot water and soak for an hour. It does the same damn thing as your spa."

Kurumu quit twirling and glared at Dia. Her hands were now upon her hips as her eyes narrowed. "You are such a killjoy, Dia. Why can't you just relax and enjoy yourself for once?"

Dia rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "You are such a care-free child, Kurumu! When you are placed in a role to ensure someone's survival, let's see just how relaxed and complacent you are!"

Kurumu growled lightly. "I care for Tsukune and watch over him, Dia. Don't you ever forget it!"

Dia snorted loudly. "Yeah, you care for him and fawn over him like some simpering teenage schoolgirl! You can have fun and enjoy yourself while the adults have to protect your ass because you can't take things seriously!"

Kurumu was about to explode when she felt a gentle hand upon her arm. She turned slightly and saw that it was Lady Haruna. She had a warm smile, and Kurumu felt her anger simmer away at once. Haruna turned toward her compatriot. "Dia, you are a dear friend of mine, but there are times that you do need to relax a bit. Yes, they are still children compared to us, but that doesn't mean that you can let them have fun and be themselves for a while! We are here to protect them, so let them enjoy themselves! After everything that they have been through, don't they deserve it?"

Dia snorted again, but didn't press the point. "Yeah, whatever you say, Haruna. They want to relax, fine. Just don't expect me to. Anything happens to Tsukune or Moka on this little trip and it's my ass that will be in a sling."

Haruna grimaced and shook her head. "Delicate as always with your language I see, my sister."

Dia grinned and shrugged. "Of course. You know me. I tell it like it is."

Ruby had been quiet up to this point, but shook her head. "No, that is true. I have noticed that you always seem to be motivated by nothing but duty. Don't you ever relax or do anything fun?"

_Her relax? Ha! She is so tight, you could shove a lump of coal up her ass, and in two weeks you would have a nice shiny diamond._

Diademonica's head whipped toward where Cyruxinate lazily stretched and happily relaxed upon the bright green grass at their feet. His tail moved back and forth slowly while an ear twitched when a fly buzzed noisily by it. _You couldn't get her to relax if gave her shots of whiskey until she passed out. She is SO much fun at parties and around the holidays. You are a real laugh a minute, Dia._

"Shut up fleabag! I will have you know that I CAN relax and have fun when I want to!"

Cyrus snorted loudly. _Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Dia. Try to keep it down, please? Your voice is extra loud and annoying today._

Kurumu snorted a cough and tried her best to cover it with a louder fit of coughs. The Enforcer glared daggers at the succubus. "What is so damn funny?"

Kurumu shrugged and grinned. "I am glad that both of you are coming along with us." She said innocently.

Dia's eyebrow arched as she shifted her stance. "Uh huh. Why would that be?"

Kurumu's grin grew wider. "We can always use a good laugh, and both of you have that covered in spades!"

The Cambion's violet eyes flashed in anger. "What did you say?" She growled threateningly.

Lady Haruna glanced over toward the entrance of Yokai Academy. "Oh, look! Here comes Tsukune and Moka! Looks like they are ready to go!" She said quite loudly. She sighed quietly with relief when Dia and Kurumu quit bickering and now glanced toward the approaching pair with matching smiles. If Dia and Kurumu were going to constantly bicker the whole trip like this, she was going to need a mountain of aspirin to make it through. She gently rubbed her temples and groaned quietly at the beginnings of the headache she knew was coming. Yup, this was indeed going to be long trip…

XXX

Tsukune's Cheerful Home. Human World.

When the bus finally pulled up to the curb, the butterflies that had lain dormant within Tsukune's stomach hatched and fluttered about maddeningly. He knew that Moka was with him, but he was genuinely concerned what his parents would say about all of this. Of course in the beginning, they would laugh and say it was an interesting joke or hoax that he had perpetrated. He would guarantee that there was positively no way that his parents wouldn't call him and the rest of his friends crazy. Hell, if it weren't because he lived it, he would have thought it was crazy too! He shook his head. It didn't matter if they believed him or not, they needed to be told the truth. If nothing else, so it explained what happened to him. He wasn't the same Tsukune that first left for Yokai almost two years ago.

He and Moka stood, along with the rest of his friends on the bus. As he headed toward the door, the bus driver pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Hey kid, are you finally going to tell your folks everything about the school?" Tsukune pursed his lips and nodded. "Hmmm. Well, good luck with that, kid. There aren't too many people that would accept something like that without thinking you were batshit insane." His strange glowing eyes now looked up into Tsukune's. "You ever regret going to Yokai Academy?" Tsukune shook his head hard. The bus driver grinned and went back to smoking his cigar. "Good answer, kid. You will find that things will probably not be as bad as you think. Good Luck, kid!"

Tsukune nodded as he left the bus. Everyone soon disembarked, but Haruna was the last to leave. She stopped briefly by the driver, and smiled down at him. "Thank you, old friend, for keeping an eye on things out here. Keeping an eye on Tsukune has also been a big help."

The Bus Driver removed his cigar. He clasped one of her hands, and gently placed a kiss upon it. "You are quite welcome, Haruna. I just wish I could do more."

She placed a hand on his cheek, and gave him a quick but chaste kiss on his lips. "You have done more than we have asked you for. You have my thanks, Rukai. See you again soon."

Rukai Irigato placed his cigar back into his mouth. "You can count on it, Lady Haruna. When you need me, just call."

She nodded, and left the bus. Once the door shut behind her, the engine on the bus growled to life. With one final wave to everyone, the Bus Driver soon left. Lady Haruna's smile faded when she saw Diademonica had both a gleam of mischief in her eye, and a big grin. "Dia?" Haruna said sternly with an eyebrow raised. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I was just wondering whom else you thank so well for going above what you ask them to do." She wiggled her eyebrows and her grin grew slightly. "Does it perhaps involve getting horizontal and lots of moaning?"

Haruna groaned loudly and face-palmed. "Don't tell me you somehow saw and heard everything! That was private!" She fairly whined.

Dia and Kurumu grinned and shrugged together. "We didn't see too much," Kurumu started. "Just some 'kissy-kissy' between the two of you."

Haruna's eyes peeked between her splayed fingers. "Not another word unless someone wants me to force-feed them their own intestines!"

Dia elbowed Kurumu. "Does she seem rather defensive to you? I think she is being defensive and evasive!" She said in mock sternness.

Tsukune knocking on the door saved Haruna from any further potential embarrassment. Haruna flicked Dia's ear, and the Cambion winced. "Not another word!" Haruna whispered to Dia. The Cambion winked at the vampire and gave her thumbs up. The vampire swore under her breath and thumped the Cambion once on her back. This was going to be a really long trip…

XXX

Inside Tsukune's House. Human World.

"Yes, Tsukune, we already knew." Kasumi Aono stated plainly with her hands folded in her lap. "All you have to do is look at your father. He has barely aged in the years we have been together. Besides, even if that hadn't been so obvious to me, the fact that he told me himself was all I needed."

Tsukune sat with a blank stare upon his face. His mother already knew that monsters were real? They already knew that his great-grandmother still lived and never died? How the hell could they have hidden all of this from him? His features turned angry. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Was everything that you taught me and filled my head with from the time that I was a baby nothing more than convenient lies?"

"No, Tsukune." Koji Aono stated with his arms crossed. "We were not certain that the bloodline would mean anything beyond my generation." He looked up at Lady Haruna who nodded. "Grandmother told me everything when I was young, and she tested me. While I carried a much stronger amount of the Asaka bloodline than you, we couldn't do anything to quicken any powers from me. Since we knew the bloodline would be even thinner in you, it never even crossed our minds to bother testing you."

Tsukune looked away, the feelings of hurt and betrayal gnawed at his soul. "So, what, it was an accident that I am this way now? What am I, some kind of experiment dreamed up for your enjoyment?"

Kasumi and Koji looked shocked and shook their heads. "No, honey, not at all!" Kasumi stated. She gazed down at her lap and wrung her hands. "We both love you, we just didn't think any of this mattered with you! If there had been even the smallest flicker of power displayed when you were young, we would have told you the complete truth! You have to believe me, Tsukune!"

Moka was almost as shocked as Tsukune looked. They had already know about the monster world? Tsukune's parents already knew what she and their friends were? She just had a hard time wrapping her brain around the implications. Moka glanced up at Kasumi Aono. "Mrs. Aono, one question." Kasumi looked nervously toward Moka. "Have you already heard then about the Council of the Illuminati?"

Kasumi Aono paled. She chewed her lip as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Yes." She said quietly. "They have watched us ever since Tsukune was born." Her eyes slowly came up and met Moka's. "They watched and waited to make sure that he didn't suddenly change into some kind of unholy monster. When he was born, they offered to take him in, but we refused. I didn't want any chance that if he was something…not completely human, that we would take care of it."

Tsukune's eyes flashed red with his anger. "Take care of it? What, have me euthanized, or something like that?"

"No, Tsukune." Koji's voice held pain. "I would have taken you over to the monster world and left you with an old friend of the family."

"Who? Who the hell did you know in the monster world?"

Koji grimaced. "We knew many in the monster world, but the likeliest candidates would have been either Tenmei Mikogami, or Shizuka Nekonome."

Tsukune stood up, utter shock stamped on his face. "Ms. Nekonome? My homeroom teacher?"

Koji nodded. "I met her many years ago when she was visiting here in the human world. I was on a business trip, and got myself lost. Several thugs decided to see if they could take my wallet. I fought well, but there were too many of them. She jumped into the fight and finished them off. She took care of me for a while and helped me recover."

Tsukune collapsed back onto the couch in utter disbelief. What the hell else could they possibly tell him that could have turned his world upside down any more? He gave his father a shocked stare. "Who is Tenmei Mikogami?"

Ruby gazed over at Tsukune. "I can answer that one, Tsukune. He is the Director of Yokai Academy."

Tsukune gave his father a wide-eyed stare. "You already knew the Director?"

Koji nodded grimly. "It wasn't an accident that I found that flyer for you to attend Yokai, Tsukune. Lord Tenmei remembered me, and purposely dropped the flyer so that we could send you to Yokai. He wished to monitor your progress personally, since you hadn't shown any signs of anything other than being a rather resourceful and determined human."

Tsukune sank into the couch. "My whole life is a lie." He whispered quietly.

Moka took Tsukune's hand and her fingers intertwined with his. He looked down at her hand in his, and a small smile came to his lips. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He briefly glanced around the room. Most of his companions didn't look much happier than he felt. Dia looked almost murderous as she stared daggers at his parents. Haruna didn't meet his eyes. Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari gave him encouraging nods. He gave Moka's hand another squeeze before he let go. He stood up quickly. "I need some air." Tsukune announced quietly. "I…need some time to think."

"Wait, Tsukune, I will come with you." Moka said. He nodded, and together they left the house. Dia gave a stare toward Haruna that made even her shiver. "I better go with them, I am not going to fall down on the job now." She left quickly, followed by the rest of Tsukune's schoolmates. With the other departures, this left just Kasumi, Koji, Haruna, and Cyrus as the only ones in the room. Haruna looked at her hosts. "Do you think he will ever forgive us?"

Koji let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "I think so, grandmother. We just need to give him some time. It is quite a bit for one so young to absorb. He is of the Asaka bloodline, he is tough as steel."

Haruna gave him a weak smile. "Yes, he is indeed tough." She now gazed toward the door. "I just worry that we have peppered that steel with flecks of untreatable rust."

XXX

Park not far from Tsukune's home. Human World.

Moka quickly followed close behind Tsukune as he left his home. It hurt her to see that Tsukune looked so very much, well, wounded. The revelations that were hidden from him of his life had obviously shattered the very foundation of how he saw himself in the world. In a way, it made her feel better though. It meant that when they graduated from Yokai Academy, that she didn't have to see him leave for good. She could still stay around him, and that made her feel a bit better. Tsukune would still be able to be with her. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted other than Tsukune to stay in her life.

Tsukune stood in the middle of the deserted park. It was later in the day, but there were not any children or parents around. Moka took his hand, and gave it a gentle tug. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked with an inquisitive look.

Tsukune quietly snorted. "Penny, huh? That all their worth?"

Moka chewed her lip in thought. "A nickel then?"

Tsukune gave her a small smile, which was a good sign. He sighed loudly. "Moka, I just don't know who or what I am anymore! I thought that everything was just some kind of cosmic accident, where I happened to meet you and all the others by some random chance. Was my life truly mapped out and set for me before I could even walk?" He shook his head, confusion clearly showing. "What am I supposed to do? What am I for? Am I some big cosmic joke to a punch line someone forgot about long ago?"

"That is both utter rubbish and bullshit, Tsukune Aono! Your life is your own, and it is not some kind of joke!" A feminine voice said strongly. Tsukune and Moka turned quickly and saw that Dia led his schoolmates toward them. "No matter your origins, your choices, or the decisions that were made on your behalf, you are not some kind of cosmic accident!"

"Yeah, Tsukune." Ruby started. "Without you, many of us would have met a bad end. Remember how you saved all of us here in some form or fashion? That was not some kind of accident! It was determined by fate!"

Tsukune looked down. "I am still not sure what I am supposed to do! Hell, I am not even sure of what I am anymore!"

Diademonica stalked right up to Tsukune and grabbed the front of his shirt. She yanked him up and toward her, so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Listen closely, Tsukune, as I am not in the habit of repeating myself!" She started, her violet eyes narrowed and locked on his lightly red ones. "You are Tsukune Aono, a half human/half vampire of the proud Asaka bloodline. You have a powerful family that despite their subterfuge cares for you greatly. There are many people at Yokai Academy that consider you a friend, comrade, perhaps even someone they love." She stated the last part with a small wink at Moka. "I don't want to hear another glimmer of doubt from your lips, Tsukune Aono! Or, by anything considered holy or unholy, I will kick your ass from here to Osaka. Do you understand me?"

Tsukune blinked at the Cambion's forcefulness. Mutely, he nodded slowly. Satisfied, Dia roughly let him go. He stumbled slightly and fell back into Moka, whose arms wrapped protectively around his middle and held him close. "I've got you, Tsukune." Moka whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded as his eyes glistened with tears. What had he deserved to have such loving and caring friends? He didn't know which deity he needed to pray to this evening for thanks, but he give every last one of them a thank you.

Something changed in the air of the park, and a dull thrum vibrated at their feet. Dia's violet eyes snapped open wide as she quickly glanced back and forth. "What the hell is that? Did any of you feel that?"

Moka let go of Tsukune, and he immediately moved around and stood at Moka's back. "Yeah, I did. I have felt this before, when we were in the forest at Yokai Academy."

Dark, malevolent swirling tornadoes rapidly appeared and disappeared several times around the exterior of the park. They then moved closer toward their group, and their winks in and out of reality slowed down. Soon, they coalesced into fourteen semi-solid dark shapes of roughly the same size and shape. Diademonica's lip curled as she gave a snarl of recognition and challenge. "Shit! Oni Sentinels! We walked right into their fucking ambush!"

She extended her left hand out, and willed into existence her semi-sentient sword, Apocalypse. She concentrated and chose the form of a light one-handed katana, and held it loosely in her left hand. Moka and the other Yokai students were shocked when her black and red armor suddenly materialized and formed itself perfectly over her leather clothing. Needing maximum movement and protection, it was much lighter armor than she had worn at the Council. Her eyes rapidly darted back and forth as she quickly moved forward and stood with Moka and Tsukune at her back. She glanced toward Ruby and the others. "Ruby! All of you haul ass back to Tsukune's! I don't care how you do it, but push both Haruna and Cyrus to get their asses over here on the double! I could use their help!"

Ruby nodded, and the Yokai students ran back toward Tsukune's home. Dia smirked as she tightened her hold on Apocalypse. "Well, at least there will be people left alive that will be able to identify our corpses in the morning."

"Um, Dia? That is not exactly very reassuring." Moka said with her wide eyes glued intently upon the Sentinels that hovered silently before them. The Enforcer shrugged as they watched as one more of those dark tornadoes formed within the middle of the group of Oni Sentinels before them. This one was double the height of its peers, and it had what appeared to be armor and a hood on. It stepped forward and cocked its head. "Welcome, Tsukune Aono. My Master extends his warmest regards toward you, but demands your presence forthwith." Red eyes gleamed malevolently within its hood. "If you do not, then I will extend the invitation toward all whom you hold dear and let them meet their deaths."


	20. Chapter 19-Gray Shadow and Silver Blades

_Author's Notes: Greetings my fellow R + V fans! With this Labor Day weekend upon us, it freed me up to do what I love to do the most, which is writing. I humbly thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my works so far. While it is true that most writers write stories for themselves, it is great to find those with like minds. I have another one shot that will be set after Chapter 17. It will be called 'We are the Gray', and it will give a little backstory to the Illuminati's Order of the Silver Blades. As always, thanks for reading, and please feel free to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that wonderful and quirky universe. I only own the ones that I created specially for this fanfic, or the ones that I imported in from my own writing projects. (Put down the sword, Dia, I gave the disclaimer! Sheesh!)_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 19-Gray Shadows and Silver Blades

Park near Tsukune's House. Human World. Two Months Before.

"Ah, Dia? Any recommendations for this battle?" Tsukune asked with gritted teeth. The three of them formed something akin to a triangle, with their backs facing the center. All of them had their eyes focused intently upon the shapes of the Oni Sentinels arrayed menacingly around them. If they were going to go down, damn it, they were going down fighting!

Diademonica grin was feral. "Yeah, Tsukune, I have a recommendation I can make whole-heartedly for you both. That we don't die!"

Tsukune sighed loudly and shook his head. "Thanks, Dia. That was really helpful and insightful. I would never have come up with that one."

The Cambion shrugged. "Best I can think of on short notice, kid. Other than this…" Her grin turned wicked as she gazed at the large commanding Oni Sentinel who seemed to be in charge of the others. "Hey, dumbass! Tell your boss he can go straight to hell! Moka and I aren't giving you Tsukune unless you drag him away from us over our dead bodies!"

Tsukune groaned. "Fantastic idea, Dia. Let's just piss them off even more. That always works very well!"

"That," The commanding Oni Sentinel started as he took a belligerent step forward. "Was the general idea you stupid bitch! Our master doesn't give a shit to what happens to either you or that little vampire slut that hangs around the boy! He just wants his head!"

"Hmm, well maybe I should rephrase that…" Dia started. She glanced over her shoulder. "Tsukune?" He gave her a quick glance. "I know that we are not supposed to assume our monster forms here in the human world, but I think they would make an exception if our lives were on the line. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tsukune grinned savagely and nodded his head enthusiastically. "You bet your ass I agree!" His hand reached around and grabbed Moka's. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Are you ready for this, Moka?"

Moka's face was grim and determined. "Yeah, I'm as ready as I can be, Tsukune!"

Dia's grin was deadly. "Good answer! Altogether now, let's get this party kicked into high gear!"

In one smooth motion, Tsukune tugged off the cross from Moka's Rosario necklace seal. A great shaft of bright purple light shot up toward the heavens as the sky turned red. Moka quickly transformed from her 'Outer' personality into the final form of her ultimate S-Class monster. The silver haired beauty's blood red eyes narrowed with disdain. She glared at the waiting Abelites. "These things again? Don't you think they would have gotten the hint to back off by now?" Moka's lips curled into a sneer. "I guess they still haven't learned their place!"

Tsukune's silhouette was bathed in black flames that writhed and snaked around him like a living thing. His eyes glowed blood red, and his fangs extended from his lips. The mop of black hair that covered his head became streaked with silver. His grin turned mocking as he stared at their waiting enemies. "Well Moka, I guess it will be up to us to give them the lessons they seek, yes?"

Moka grinned broadly and enveloped his hand for a moment. "Yes Tsukune, that we shall indeed!"

Diademonica's body was wreathed in dancing red flames. Her eyes slid from their natural violet color into liquid silver. She grew a couple more inches while her muscles expanded and contracted with her growth. The shorter raven black hair on her head grew to shoulder length and shifted into silver. She grunted with some slight pain as her armor split in the back long enough that her great black leathery wings unfolded and expanded out behind her. She flapped her wings once and sighed in contentment. "Wow, not bad! Such a shame I can't do this where I actually come from. It would have been SO useful more times then I could count!"

"Holy shit, Dia!" Tsukune exclaimed in surprise. "You look just like something that crawled out of hell itself!"

The Cambion rolled her eyes and bared her newly formed fangs. "No shit, Sherlock! Hello! I am half demon here, remember kiddo?"

Tsukune grimaced. "Yeah, sorry. I kind of forgot about that." He mumbled.

"Well, which one do we take out first?" Moka asked while she bent her knees and moved her left foot forward in preparation for her strike. "Fifteen of these ugly shits divided up among the three of us averages five apiece. Easy!"

"That's the spirit, Moka!" Dia growled, her left hand tightened around the hilt of Apocalypse. "Looks like Haruna and that lazy shit Cyrus are going to miss all the fun again! Just means that much more excitement for us!"

"Incoming!"

The three of them watched as two gray-cloaked and hooded figures ran quickly up toward them and leaped high into the air. They landed with an acrobatic grace and rolled past the trio on either side of their group The pair of strangers then quickly jumped up and ran again. The pair flung multiple small rune-covered boxes along the ground at what passed for the feet of the Oni Sentinels. They leaped back into the air as they muttered something in Latin. Then the world around them exploded into a great white light!

Tsukune, Moka, and Dia shut their eyes and covered their ears as unearthly wails thundered loudly around them. As quickly as it started, the spine-chilling screams of the damned were silenced. The trio waited a moment before they opened their eyes and blinked at their surroundings. The Oni Sentinels were completely gone! They uncovered their ears, and stood there gawking at the now empty park. What the hell was that? Who the hell were those gray blurs? What the hell was in those boxes? The trio lowered their guard slightly, uncertainty upon their faces as they gazed at the wreckage of the boxes.

"Definitely not human, especially the one with those great big wings. Last time I saw something like that was last Sunday morning when I was in chapel!"

The gray-cloaked figures sauntered forward toward. They adjusted their hoods as they walked several feet before they stopped. The lead one put its hands on its hips, and gave the trio an appraising look. "Very powerful, I would say each of them are either S-Class, or close enough. Wouldn't you say, sister?" The feminine voice asked her partner lightly.

"Indeed." The other one nodded in agreement. Her head cocked to the side as she gazed at Tsukune and sized him up. "I bet he looks so much cuter when he doesn't look like Dracula."

Dia took a threatening step forward. "Excuse me, but just who the hell are you?"

The first one shrugged as her eyes narrowed. "Your rescuers."

The Enforcer growled and took another step toward the newly arrived pair. The gray-cloaked pair reached behind them and withdrew silver blades. The lead figure whipped her silver katana around and bent her knees as she went into a defensive crouch. A silver-colored emblem worked its way out from under her hood, and flashed in the weakened sunlight. The other figure held her blade behind her back, and she leaned forward as she prepared to spring.

"Stop!" A feminine voice commanded loudly.

Everyone turned slightly and saw that Lady Haruna led Tsukune's classmates toward them. She walked with a rapid pace; her vampire nature gave her movements a gentle grace. Haruna closed rapidly upon the trio. "Stand down, everyone! They won't hurt you." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the gray-cloaked figures. "Right?"

The pair of gray-cloaked women nodded as they put their silver weapons away. Tsukune sighed loudly, and shifted back to his normal appearance. He smiled at Moka as he gently re-attached the cross seal back onto the rosary. As she transformed back into her 'Outer Moka' state, she toppled forward into Tsukune's arms. "I've got you, Moka." He whispered gently. She smiled weakly at him while she recovered from her transformation.

Diademonica folded her arms, and glared at the gray-cloaked pair. "I'm still not convinced we should let our guard completely down. What's to stop them from attacking us?"

Haruna huffed loudly and whacked Dia hard on the back of her head. The force of the impact jerked the Cambion's head forward. "Ouch!" She yelped loudly and rubbed the back of her head. "What the hell gives, Haruna?"

Haruna crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Dia," She started quietly. "Play nicely, would you? They are here to help, not to hurt us. Would it kill you to listen to me and let me be diplomatic here?"

Dia grumbled unpleasantly as she rubbed the back of her head. With a loud sigh of frustration, she transformed back to her normal appearance. Her violet eyes fastened upon the silver emblem worn by the lead gray-cloaked woman. "Okay, I am back to my fully human look. Are you satisfied now, Haruna?" She mumbled darkly.

Haruna sighed loudly as she stood next to trio. She bowed her head in recognition and respect toward the gray-cloaked pair. "Thank you for your timely assistance with this delicate matter, agents. You have the thanks of the Night Raven Council."

"Aw, you don't have to be so formal! We are glad that we were here quick enough to save their necks!" The lead gray figure shrugged. She loosened her hood, and pulled it back. Tsukune and Moka's eyes widened at the shock of cyan-colored hair that appeared with the removal of the hood. A pair of yellow, almost feline eyes filled with mirth gazed at them. She turned and looked at her compatriot. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

The other gray-cloaked figure pushed back her hood, and a shorter cut purple-colored mane appeared. Her pink eyes narrowed at her comrade's barb. "You know I hate it when you call me that!"

The cyan-haired woman stepped forward and gazed at Tsukune. She grinned. "Well, he is indeed a cute one! The pictures we have in your file just don't do you any justice!"

Tsukune blushed at the compliment and lowered his gaze toward the ground. Moka took his hand and stared daggers at the cyan-haired woman. She laughed loudly. "Does he remind you of someone we know?"

The purple-haired woman nodded and smiled. "He does indeed, though this one seems to be much less shy."

Dia groaned loudly. "Would someone please kindly tell me what the hell is going on, and what the fuck this is all about?"

Haruna slapped Dia hard behind her head again.

"Ouch! Damn it! Cut it out, Haruna!"

The vampire glanced up at the Cambion. "Manners, Dia! Would it kill you to be civil for just five minutes? I would settle for you just keeping your mouth shut, if need be." The Cambion grumbled loudly and rubbed the back of her head again as she ground her teeth in frustration. "Your rescuers are from the Order of the Silver Blades. They were dispatched her from the Council of the Illuminati."

The pair of women grinned. The cyan-haired woman cocked her head the side and smirked rather arrogantly. "Yup. We are here because a Lord Rylan Asaka gave a rather detailed message about your coming activities. It put your group in a quite flattering light, so we just had to come and see what the fuss was all about!"

Haruna glanced back at the waiting students. "We are currently in the Aono house which is not far from here. Would you come with us? We really need to talk."

The cyan-haired woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why the hell not? So long as you can get hold of some great sake, I will be good with just about anything you suggest!"

The purple-haired woman shook her head and sighed with disappointment. "Really, is that all you can think about at a time like this? Sake? I mean, come on!"

The cyan-haired woman grinned. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Princess! Come on, let's get to it!"

"Would you PLEASE quit calling me that! You horrid woman!" The purple-haired woman grumbled darkly.

XXX

Inside Tsukune's House. Human World

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Tsukune's mother asked her son worriedly while she scooped him into a warm hug. "Whatever was out there didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nah. We took care of 'em without too much trouble, lady!"

Kasumi's head jerked up at the entrance of the two strangers. She blinked at their strange hair colors, but then shrugged. Who was she to argue, especially when that nice girl Moka had pink hair. Her eyes found the silver emblem. She paled. "The Order of the Silver Blades?"

Cyan just gave her a toothy grin. "Yup. That's what they call us! A greetings and salutations again from the Council to you! I hope you don't mind us just dropping in like this." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "The lead vampire wanted to talk, so she offered to do it here. Beats the hell out of chatting in the park." Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Do you have any sake? Oh please say you do!"

Kasumi blinked and glanced at Koji. He appeared surprised, but shrugged. "Why not. With how today has gone, I could use a beer, myself."

Dia's eyes lit up with excitement. "You have beer? Really? What kind? Do you keep Asahi Gold or Coors Light on hand?"

Haruna groaned loudly and face-palmed. "Dia," She growled lightly between her fingers. "No drinking on the job! Got it?"

The Cambion's mouth formed into a pout. "Oh, come on, Haruna? Just one? I promise I won't wreck the house like I did last time! Honest!" She whined.

_Ha! That would be a first! Mixing you and any form of alcohol is like adding nitro to glycerin. The bang from that combination is often too messy to clean up very well. I doubt the Council would be happy with the size of the repair bill sent their way, Dia!_

Her violet eyes found Cyrus nestled cozily upon Koji Aono's lap. "It only happened once, damn it! I told you, it was an accident!"

Cyrus snorted. _Of course, accidents just so rarely happen around you though, don't they?_

Haruna placed a hand upon Dia's arm. "Enough! If you both need a room to bicker and bitch, it will be arranged later! There are more important things to deal with!"

Kurumu snorted and coughed. She cleared her throat and looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I think I got some dust or something."

Ruby and Yukari sat on the couch beside Koji. Ruby stroked Cyrus' soft fur, and his eyes closed as he purred loudly. She looked up. "Now that we are here, I am curious, what where those things we saw earlier?"

"Those were creatures whose real name would be 'Abelites'." Haruna started. "We also call them 'Oni Sentinels', since they are derived from the dead souls unjustly murdered. We usually see them used to guard something, or for assassinations."

Ruby's eyes flashed as she turned toward Tsukune. "So, they were here for Tsukune again, weren't they?"

Diademonica crossed her arms. "Believe it, girl. The lead creature let us know in no uncertain terms that they would have killed Moka and myself and dragged Tsukune off to who knows where."

Haruna's eyes turned hard. "I think we know exactly where they would have drug him off to, Dia."

Kurumu grimaced. "Yeah, probably the castle of that Burnhart guy! He is such a creepy jerk! I really don't like him!"

"Regardless of their intentions, thanks to our new friends here, they failed." Haruna turned toward the gray-cloaked pair. "In all seriousness, I want to thank you both again. I never expected any help from the Illuminati, not after the disaster with Elizabeth." She quirked an eyebrow and chewed her lip in thought. "What motivated the Grand Cardinal to assist us?"

Cyan shrugged nonchalantly. "Hell if I know, lady! I don't ask why they do what they do. They sent us here to keep an eye out for your group, so we did. It isn't my place to ask what intentions the Grand Cardinal or any of the Bishops have behind them. That is WAY above my pay grade!"

Haruna smiled. "Fair enough. Whatever the reasoning behind it, it is definitely appreciated. What are your names? I would like to write a letter to the Grand Cardinal and thank him properly."

Cyan grinned. "Once you become a Templar Knight and are inducted into the Order, names are unimportant. We just go by the first letter of our former names. I am 'R', and my partner here is 'A'."

Tsukune's brows knitted together in thought. "Doesn't that get confusing though? What happens when you have multiple people together in the same room with the same letter? Do you call them R2, D2, or something like that?"

R grinned and her feline eyes danced with mirth. "Yup, you remind me of 'T' alright. Such a quick wit and very cute to boot!"

Tsukune blushed again while Moka's lips pursed in protectiveness. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she gazed at R. Her partner though shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "Really Miss R. Do we have to go through this again? It is bad enough that you keep draping yourself around T, but do you have to harass this poor boy too?"

R put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, Princess! You know that T will be the one for me! Someone like you is just to prim and proper for good taste!"

Both A and R glared at each other, and everyone in the room practically saw the sparks flying off the pair. Haruna coughed politely and R and A looked at her. "I hate to interrupt, but were your orders to only stay here? Once we leave here, our group will be leaving to Kyoto to stay at the Mitsumi Inn."

R snorted once toward A and crossed her arms. "Yeah, our orders were to accompany you while you were here in our world. We would have been here sooner, but we figured if anything were to happen the park was the most likely place."

Haruna nodded and narrowed her eyes at Tsukune. "That is quite true. Obviously one of our happy little group forgot about the death threat leveled upon him by an angry vampire lord, hmmm?"

Tsukune had the grace to flush with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Lady Haruna. I needed a quiet place to think, and it was close by!"

Haruna's look softened as she looked away. "Yeah, I guess you would indeed at that." Her eyes met Tsukune's. "I hope that you can forgive us, forgive me, for keeping all of this from you. You understand that we love you and care for you, right Tsukune?"

Tsukune grimaced. Moka gently squeezed his hand, and he gave her a small smile. He glanced at Haruna briefly before he locked gazes with his parents. "I still don't see why you had to feel it necessary to hide everything from me. I ask that you don't keep me in the dark about anything else that I need to know."

Kasumi gave her son a weak smile. "No, that was pretty much all of it, Tsukune. We had your best interests at heart! Never forget that!"

Kurumu yawned and stretched. "Hey, what are we doing about the sleeping arrangements? Are we going to stay here for the night?"

Koji blinked and glanced at Kasumi. She shrugged. "I don't see why not. It will be a bit tight though." She bit her lip. "We could probably squeeze most of your schoolmates into your room, Tsukune."

Kurumu grinned broadly. "I volunteer to sleep with Tsukune! Yah hoo hoo!" She said brightly.

Tsukune gasped loudly as he groaned and blushed bright red. "Kurumu, do you have any idea what that just sounded like?"

The blue-haired succubus thought for a second and beamed brightly. "Yup, sounded really good to me!"

Dia grinned as she jerked a thumb in Kurumu's direction. "I knew I liked this girl! She says exactly what's on her mind and is just as blunt as can be!"

Tsukune groaned loudly again and face-palmed. "Dia," He said with exasperation in his voice. "Please, don't encourage her!"

The Cambion grinned and shrugged. "Haruna and I should setup out here in the living room. If anything comes through that front door, we have the best chance of stopping it. I'll take the first watch."

Haruna nodded as she turned toward their human guests. "What about the both of you? Where are you going to sleep at?"

R and A both chewed their lips in thought. "We could bunk down in the kitchen." The purple-haired Templar Knight suggested. R grinned broadly and wiggled her eyebrows. "Sure sounds great to me! The kitchen would indeed be a fantastic idea! We wouldn't be more than a few steps to the fridge and any sake held within!"

A sighed and threw her arms up in exasperation. "Why do I even put up with you?"

R grinned and lightly punched her shoulder. "Come on, Princess, you put up with me because I am such a wonderful conversationalist and have a nose for sake!"

A rolled her eyes as she rubbed her shoulder. "Don't call me that!" She hissed. "You know I despise it when you call me that!"

R nodded. "Of course, that is why I do it!"

Haruna sighed loudly as she rubbed her temples. She glanced up at Kasumi and Koji. "Do you have any aspirin in the house?"

Kasumi smiled knowingly. "Of course. It is in the Kitchen, left cabinet and the third shelf. We just had it restocked very recently."

"Thank Vlad for that." She mumbled lightly as she headed toward the kitchen. "I thought we already had enough children on this trip, and now we have two more added to the ranks. I don't see how so many people manage to keep sane whom have large families!"

Koji flashed her a knowing grin. "Why do you think the two biggest things sold are alcohol and aspirin, grandmother?"

"True enough!" Haruna called from the kitchen. They heard the cabinet door open and the sound of pill bottles being shuffled. "Ah, there you are. Holy shit, you weren't kidding about restocking."

"After what happened last time Tsukune and his friends came for a visit, we wanted to make sure that we were quite prepared." Kasumi said with some mirth.

"You are officially my hero, Kasumi Aono. I am in your debt."

XXX

Tsukune's Room. Human World.

Tsukune gazed up toward the ceiling, and felt a tired sigh of contentment escape his lips. Despite everything that happened today, everyone was still in one piece. He smiled. No, better than just everyone in one piece. Now they had two new friends from the human world with them. He still wasn't too sure that he trusted the Council of the Illuminati, but he found that he rather liked and trusted the two Templar Knights whom were with them now. It was truly amazing how they banished the Sentinels earlier without much effort. He hoped that there would be a way to get more of those boxes. They would come in very handy when they faced those creatures again. He certainly wasn't deluded into thinking that was the last time they would see them. Not since Lord Burnhart apparently had an itch named 'Tsukune' that he wanted so painfully to scratch.

Tsukune adjusted his position a little on his bed and it squeaked lightly in protest. He sighed lightly, hoping that it didn't wake anyone.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" A voice quietly whispered in his ear.

He turned his head, and even in the dark he still saw Moka's green eyes filled with concern. He reached over and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm fine Moka, I was just thinking. Go back to sleep." He said as he gently kissed her forehead. She nodded and rolled over on the small bedroll. He would have enjoyed her closeness and being in his bed more if they didn't have an audience, or his mother's insistence on wearing clothes. He smiled into the dark. It didn't matter, so long as his Moka was at his side, he didn't care what came their way.


	21. Chapter 20-Spa and a Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that quirky and lovable universe. I only own the ones that I created for this fanfic series, and the one that I own from my other projects. As always, please feel free to read and review!_

Rosario + Vampire: Concerto of Shadows

Chapter 20-Spa and a Destiny

Mitsumi Inn. Kyoto, Japan. Human World. Two Months Before

Moka smiled broadly as their bus pulled up to the curb in front of the Mitsumi Inn. While it was true that last time they were here things hadn't gone so well, she had a premonition this trip would be a much better experience. There weren't any indications that those idiots from Monster Industries were anywhere on the premises. The timing for their trip here was much different, since they came when tourism was lower for the Inn. With fewer tourists running around it should keep things like the spa more open. Of course, she wouldn't mind if she was able to pull Tsukune into the spa with her. She grinned wickedly. Maybe all the time around Kurumu had rubbed off on her!

Tsukune sighed with heartfelt relief as the bus finally stopped before the Inn. After all the anxiety and frustrations of yesterday, it was good to get away and finally have a chance to relax with Moka and his friends. She hadn't slept too well, and he thought he heard her moan his name a couple of times during the night. It was bound to be the bad dreams that he knew would come. That was part of the reason he stayed up last night, and hadn't slept very much himself. Of course, if he was honest with himself, the other reason he still had been awake was because he watched Moka sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face a couple of times and gazed at her. Tsukune was so thankful that she was at his side.

"Well Tsukune, we are here!" Moka said happily as she stood up. Tsukune shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood next to her. "Yup, it will feel great to be able to just soak away the cares and concerns for just a little while."

Moka nodded in agreement. She took his hand, and their fingers immediately intertwined. She tugged him gently as excitement lit her face. "Come on, Tsukune! Let's go look around and see what they have!" He nodded with a smile and they quickly left the bus.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she stood up. She started to move quickly up the aisle. "Come on, wait for-"

An arm came down and stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked over at glared at Diademonica. "What the hell are you doing? Tsukune just got off the bus with Moka!"

Dia's eyebrow rose. "Yes, **he** certainly did." She held her arm out just a little longer until the happy Moka and Tsukune vanished into the Inn. She dropped her arm and gestured toward the front. "Alright, go on. Don't disturb them though, they have been through enough."

Kurumu glared down at the Cambion. "Why are you being so protective of those two being together? You're stopping me from being at the side of my Tsukune!"

Dia gave her a pitying look shook her head. "Just trying to save you some heartache, kid. Destiny has a way of deciding paths for people to travel. They do not always lead the direction you may want it to. It is possible to still be friends with someone even when their heart is held in trust for someone else."

Kurumu's brows knitted. "What do you mean, Dia?"

"Hey, Kurumu! You are holding us up! Come on, I want to get off this bus and get into that spa!" Ruby practically bounced with her pent-up excitement. "I don't get to have time away from Yokai too often, so I would really like to experience everything here that I possibly can!"

Kurumu finally shrugged and headed off the bus. Ruby and Yukari were right behind her, and they talked excitedly as they headed toward the front door of the Inn. Their new friends from the Illuminati practically ran off the bus and headed inside quickly. Haruna shook her head and whistled. It seemed this place did have quite the reputation. She stopped and looked down at Dia, her brow arched inquisitively. "You know, Dia, that was rather insightful and protective of you. To what do Tsukune and Moka owe this particular honor?"

The Enforcer lightly growled. "Oh come on, Haruna! You can't tell me that those two don't make a hell of a cute couple! I may suck when it comes to relationships and not know much about affairs of the heart; but I see in those two something that is honest and deserves a chance to become something more!"

The vampire smirked. "That is a rather mature attitude you have, Dia. Is there another possible reason why you watch over the pair so closely? Hmmm?"

The Cambion glared at the vampire. "Haruna, please don't try reading more into it! I don't dig into your painful past, and I would appreciate it if you left mine alone."

Haruna put her hands up in a placating gesture. "Ok, I won't pry. I do recommend that you don't stay on this bus though. Even if you continue to strangely insist on not soaking in the spa, at least you can come keep a protective eye on everyone."

Dia harrumphed and shrugged. "Fine, whatever you say. I will be in there once I get my gear together."

The vampire nodded, but stayed still for a moment. Dia looked up. "Something else?"

Haruna shook her head. "Just…thank you, for helping them. Both of them deserve some happiness before it all hits the fan."

Dia's eyebrow rose as she frowned. "Still believe in that silly old prophecy, I take it?"

Haruna gazed through the dusty windows of the bus toward the Inn. The vampire tapped her lips in thought. "Yeah, I do, Dia. And the ramifications of what it proclaims, if true, is what scares the hell out of me!"

Diademonica stood. "Haruna, I wouldn't worry about it. Truly." Haruna turned and looked at her friend. The Cambion smiled. "If there is anyone who can stop the darkness that comes, it would be Tsukune and Moka. They are quite the formidable team, and they will only get stronger with time."

"Will it be enough though?"

Dia shrugged. "I know of only one creature on this planet that could tell us everything that is planned for the future. She may not speak to us, but maybe she will speak to Tsukune."

XXX

Inside Mitsumi Inn. Human World

Tsukune and Moka milled happily in the lobby of the Inn. After what happened to them here last time, they were looking forward to a quieter stay. He gently squeezed her hand, and put his chin lightly on her shoulder. "I will make sure that we have much more fun on our vacation this time compared to our last time here, Moka." He breathed quietly into her ear.

Moka shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath upon her ear. Her smile turned impish. "Why Tsukune, whatever could you mean? Are you going to come into my room in the middle of the night and steal my virtue?"

Tsukune blushed bright red and coughed and spluttered. "M-Moka! I would never do something so-"

Moka turned around and placed a finger upon Tsukune's lips. She laughed lightly as she kissed the tip of his nose. She removed her finger and put her arms around his neck. Her green eyes gazed into his brown ones. "I know that, Tsukune. I trust you heart and soul." She grinned. "It doesn't mean that I can't still tease you though, my Tsukune." She said the very last part in a low whisper that only Tsukune could hear.

Kurumu quickly entered the Inn, and scanned the lobby. _Damn that Dia! Why can't she stay out of my way?_ She saw that Tsukune and Moka were looking at each other in a way that made her rather jealous. What had she done wrong around Tsukune? Why wouldn't Tsukune look at her with so much… fascination? She was a beautiful woman too, wasn't she? After all, her boobs were much bigger than Moka's! What was it about her that had him so ensnared with that vampire?

Ruby and Yukari interrupted Kurumu's musings when they quickly entered the Inn. They stopped on either side of the succubus, and they too saw Tsukune and Moka as they gazed tenderly into each other's eyes. Ruby swallowed once, and caught Yukari's attention. She pointed at Kurumu, and gestured toward the waiting couches. Lips pursed, Yukari nodded. The pair of witches slowly and gently prodded Kurumu toward one of the couches to wait. They hoped the others would hurry up, since the look on Kurumu's face wasn't too pleasant, and might lead to trouble.

Of course, Tsukune and Moka were completely oblivious to what their little soul gazing had done to their companions. "Oh, Moka!" Tsukune exhaled happily.

"Tsukune!" Moka responded.

"Moka!" He repeated once more.

They both slowly leaned forward, each wanting to capture the other's lips with their own…

"How about that! We are finally here, Princess! Now we can finally have some serious fun! It won't cost us a single yen, either!" R whooped excitedly as she and A entered the Inn. Ruby and Yukari groaned while they slapped their foreheads in frustration. All that effort and work to not have a scene in the lobby and distract Tsukune and Moka just went down the toilet!

Tsukune and Moka sighed unhappily. As usual, they were so close, too! Tsukune lightly kissed Moka's forehead and took her hand again. They both smiled as their new friends approached them. "Hey!" R interjected loudly. "Did I disturb something? Did I see you two about to engage in a little tonsil hockey? Hmmm?"

"Really, Miss R! That is so inappropriate! What they were or were not doing is of no concern of yours! Sometimes you can be such a horrid woman!"

R snorted loudly, her feline eyes filled with mirth. "What? Doesn't that kind of stuff interest you? I have a nose for these kinds of things! These two are quite an item! Definitely hot stuff!"

A crossed her arms and gave her partner an irritated look. "It just so happens, R, that I respect peoples privacy!"

The cyan-haired Knight laughed. "Don't get your shorts in a knot, Princess! It is all in harmless fun!"

"Stop calling me that!" A hissed loudly as the door opened again.

Everyone turned toward the entrance and saw both a brightly smiling Haruna and a slightly sour-looking Dia as the doors closed behind them. "Ah, we are here!" Haruna exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands once. She glanced at her sour-faced fellow Enforcer and slapped her lightly on her stomach. "Come on, Dia! This is a resort where you are meant to relax! You aren't at a funeral for Vlad's sake! It wouldn't kill you to unwind a little, would it?"

Dia looked at her feet and flushed with embarrassment. "I've never been to one of these resort places before. Just what exactly am I supposed to do here?" She grumpily mumbled.

Haruna blinked with surprise. "You've-" She stopped, and then a slow grin spread upon her face. "Well, we will see what we can do about that! I promise you, by the time we are done at this resort, you will not want to leave here!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." The Cambion grumbled lightly.

"Oh, have a little faith in me!" Haruna cheerily stated and lightly slapped her friend's back. "Come on, the others are waiting for us!"

XXX

Tsukune stretched and yawned. Now that they had everything unpacked and their rooms sorted out, the fun could finally begin. R had snagged Ruby, Yukari, and Moka who then shoved them toward the hot springs. A decided to go explore the Inn's grounds and scenery. Haruna and Diademonica tagged along close behind her to keep her out of trouble. So, that now just left him alone here in the Inn lobby. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do yet, especially since the establishment frowned on the idea of him being in the spa with Moka. He doubted that she would have cared, but since it wasn't a good idea to piss off the owners, here he was. Problem was he just didn't know what else he could get into.

"Tell a fortune or reveal your future, young man?" An old voice crackled out.

Tsukune turned slightly toward the voice, and saw a small stand was setup and brightly displayed in the corner. An old woman, probably in her 80's or 90's sat there behind the stand and gazed expectantly at him. He cocked his head in puzzlement. He hadn't seen her there when they came into the Inn earlier today. It was rather curious, but what the hell, he had seen enough of these fakes that it was no big deal to him. What was one more phony prediction to add to the list?

Tsukune smiled patiently down at the old crone as he stood before her stand. She gestured toward a chair that was next to them. "Please, take a seat, young Tsukune Aono."

He grabbed the chair, and then jerked to a rapid stop. He turned slowly toward her with an eyebrow raised. "How do you know my name, miss?"

The old crone smiled knowledgeably at him. "I know a great many things about you, Tsukune Aono! Please, take your seat. I will then reveal your future as it is revealed to me!"

Curiosity had definitely grabbed Tsukune and wouldn't let him go. He placed the chair before the ancient crone, and sat down. He placed his hand toward her, his palm facing up. Her wizened old fingers clutched his hand, and traced the lines on his palm. Tsukune shivered lightly at the touch of her wrinkled fingers, and felt slightly uncomfortable while she murmured. She looked up at Tsukune and gazed into his eyes. Her eyes were a strange mismatched set, as she they were different colors. One of her eyes was a dull gray while the other one was obsidian black. They both seemed to swallow the ambient light of the inn.

"You, my dear child, were born from the culmination of two of the most powerful warrior bloodlines." She rasped. Tsukune's eyebrows shot up in question as she continued. "The darker part of your heritage stemmed from the ancient children of Cain from the world of monsters and demons. This is the very heart of those dark powers that you command, child."

Tsukune swallowed nervously. _How the hell does she know so much about me? I have never told anyone here in the human world!_ "Please, continue." He whispered.

She gave him a wrinkled and knowing smile. "Your other special bloodline is also as powerful as it is old, young Aono. It is interwoven into the very soul of Japan herself! The blood ties and power of the greatest of human warriors, Oda Nobunaga, calls forth just as loudly from within your veins! This is the source of your compassion, your loyalty, and your guardianship of all you hold dear. You are Scion for the best of both the Cainite and Human bloodlines. You are most unique, in that you are of the very souls of darkness and light itself! It is through you that both worlds will soon be brought into a lasting and much desired peace. Or, it will fall into the deepest depths of darkness and ruin."

Tsukune sat slumped in his chair as he stared hard at the floor. This old woman couldn't be talking about him! He was just Tsukune Aono, student at Yokai Academy! Yes, it was a school for monsters. Yes, his best friends whom he had ever known in his life were also monsters. That wasn't the point though! He was just an ordinary student who barely could keep his grades in the acceptable range! How the hell could something like this be set before him! He was an absolute nobody in the human world, and he barely registered as a blip within the monster world!

The old woman closed his hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. The old woman had changed into the sultry shape and appearance of Inner Moka! Tsukune's mouth hung open as the doppelganger of Inner Moka gave him a seductive smile. "There are many tasks and trials before you, young Tsukune Aono! Your destiny will take you to places that you never thought possible, and your journey will be long and difficult." The visage of Inner Moka blurred, and Outer Moka now sat before him. Her bright green eyes and wholesome smile warmed Tsukune. "Know this, young Tsukune Aono. For you to succeed, there are three things: You will need to know yourself. You will need to trust others. Lastly, you will need to trust and follow your heart." She gave him a bright smile. "You will know to whom I mean."

Tsukune gazed imploringly at the woman before him and scratched the back of his head. "How do you know all of this? Just who are you?"

Tsukune jerked back slightly in his chair as the shape shifter appeared as Lady Haruna. She gave Tsukune a warm smile. "I have had many names of the course of many millennium, Tsukune Aono. Some have called me Destiny. Some have called me the Weaver, or Mistress of Fate." She shrugged. "Names and titles are pretty, but useless. I merely have an interest in your destined future, young Tsukune. As do many of us."

Tsukune gulped. "Who is 'many of us'?"

The woman appeared as the old crone again. "All of your answers will be answered, young Aono, in the fullness of time."

XXX

Tsukune's room. Mitsumi Inn.

Tsukune woke with a start and gasped. He rubbed his face and quickly looked around his surroundings. He lay on his pallet in his room at the Mitsumi Inn! Could he have dreamed the whole thing up? He laughed in relief, and shook his head. It was rather unusual for him to take a nap in the middle of the day, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He stretched, and his smile faded as he looked at himself. He still wore his normal clothes that he had worn in his dream. He frowned as he got up from his pallet. That had to have been a dream, wasn't it?

_Just because it may or may not have been a dream doesn't make it any less real, young Aono._

Startled, Tsukune jumped and quickly looked around his room again. No, there wasn't anyone here within the room other than his jumpy self. He laughed aloud nervously and scratched the back of his head. Great, now on top of everything he was losing his mind! This vacation became more and more unsettling as time moved on. Perhaps being back at school and studying for tests would prove less stressful than this vacation has turned out so far. With one last look around, he headed out of his room and shut the door behind him.

In Tsukune's room, two wispy transparent figures slowly took shape. One of the specters was the old crone whom Tsukune recently met. The other was a beautiful young, shapely woman. The younger woman gazed toward the door that had been recently shut by Tsukune. "You really think that he truly has the personal strength and abilities to take the burdens of the future destined for him onto his shoulders, Mother?"

Destiny chuckled lightly with light humor. "Fate, my dearest daughter, you simply need to have faith in the boy! Don't you know by now that a Mother is always right?" She gave her daughter a lopsided smiled. "No, I don't think it will be just on young Aono's shoulders that we have placed so much trust and hope on, daughter. It will be born by Tsukune and Moka. Shared between them, as it was meant to be!"

Fate sighed loudly in frustration and threw her hands up into the air. "When is that blockhead going to finally realize that she loves him, and he already loves her? I mean, can't we just-"

Destiny in the guise of the old crone snorted a laugh. "Patience, my daughter, patience! We both know that while men can be very intelligent and resourceful, sometimes love has to come up and hit them over the head and drag them off by their hair."

Fate giggled. "You may need Moka to take such a drastic step. I still think he doesn't have a clue what his heart has been telling him!"

Destiny smiled and shook her head. "No, my daughter, it will be quite soon that the boy listens to his heart. Their love will be something for the storybooks in both worlds." She pulled out a pocket watch and gazed at the hands for a moment. "Oh, good heavens! We have spent too much time here, my daughter! I forgot to set the DVR, and our shows start in about five minutes!"

Fate grinned. "Sweet! Race you there!"

Fate quickly vanished. Destiny chuckled and rolled her mismatched eyes. "Ah, to be so young again! All that energy is truly wasted upon the youth!" She gazed toward the door again. "Good Luck to you, young Tsukune. We will be watching you both. Don't let us down!" Without another word, she vanished just as quickly as she appeared.

XXX

Tsukune descended the stairs with a feeling of déjà vu. He positively remembered coming down these steps not very long ago. When he entered to lobby, he gazed toward the corner where the stand was setup before. His brows knitted and he frowned lightly as his gaze drifted over the corner. There weren't any signs that anything had even been there. He quickly walked over to it, and glanced around. There weren't any scrapes along the floor; nothing to indicate it had ever been disturbed in the corner for a long time. Chairs and couches were unoccupied, and magazines were piled untouched upon some of the smaller tables. He shook his head. Maybe he really was losing it.

XXX

As Moka and her group entered the hot springs, she apologized profusely to them for what she was about to do. She pulled out her container of herbs, and gently treated the hot springs water with them. R looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but shrugged without comment. Almost as one, they entered the water and lay down comfortably with the water up to their necks. Their group formed a rough semi-circle, with Moka and R at the ends of it. R exhaled loudly while she closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. "This is the life! I would love to be assigned bodyguard duty more often if it takes me to places like this!"

Moka gave a friendly smile. "Does the organization you work for keep you really busy?"

R grinned brightly. "Yup. We bounce around all over the world and go to where we are needed. We just happened to get this assignment as a lucky draw. Whomever your Lord Rylan is, he must be a pretty important guy!"

Ruby sighed as she adjusted her legs slightly. "Yup. He is one of the senior members of the Night Raven Council."

R opened her eyes and nodded her head. "No Shit? Well, if I ever see him I will give him a big thank you! I haven't had a vacation in months!"

"You consider guarding us a vacation?" Moka asked incredulously.

R shrugged. "Beats just sitting around and waiting." She shifted, and her feline eyes narrowed a bit as she gazed at Moka. "So, tell me, what is the deal with you and that cute guy with the black hair?"

Moka blushed. "Tsukune? He is my best friend."

R grinned mischievously. "Oh, is that what you call him? Here I thought he was your boyfriend or even boy toy, seeing as how the two of you were about to enter the tongue-wrestling Olympics!"


End file.
